Walking into Walls
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Formerly Dark Road! A year after House returned from Mayfield, he sat by as Cuddy married Lucas. But now he's convinced that something is going on between them, and that now is the time for him to find out what it is. Huddy/Luddy. Complete summary inside.
1. Prologue

AN: Just so everyone knows now, this is also my NaNoWriMo novel, though I'm not sure if it will make the 50,000 minimum. This idea has been done before, but not with all the same characters; if you're looking for the "original" idea of this, or the first one that I found, then it's under my favorites. It's called "Stand" by CJS-DEPPendent, and follows the same basic story line. Also, the whole Dibala incident didn't happen, well, he died, but Chase didn't kill him.

So, on with the story!

* * *

**Complete Summary: One year after House returns from Mayfield, he attends a wedding that he never wanted. The wedding of Lisa Cuddy and Lucas Douglas. But eight years later, he wants to prove that everything that glitters is not gold, and that the marriage that Cuddy committed herself to eight years ago has faded to pieces. And right now, House decided that she needs to do something about it. rated for language, house being House, abuse, violence and possible smut. Huddy/Luddy with additional side pairings.**

* * *

_Later October – 2010 _

House's POV

The leaves were crisp, the sun peeked into the hall from behind the blinds and the occasional howling of the wind against the church would cause everyone to pause. I remember the day like it was my last day on Earth; hell, it _felt _like it was my last day on Earth. Besides me was Wilson, as usual, getting all emotional over the vows. Also, as usual, I remember elbowing him to suck it up and stop being a baby. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be anywhere except my apartment, in front of my piano, a bottle of scotch handy, playing your song.

You looked beautiful, as I have always said; though in my crazy ways; I thought you always looked beautiful. The dress you wore was a light blue one, which showed off your figure just as well as your daily outfits did at work. It was a wonderful choice, you being the bright, summer-like figure in the horrible weather that raged outside. No one, not even I, could find any question to ask after the wedding ended, at least one they dared to. But one question ran through my mind from the day I received the invitation that summer, _why Lisa_? _Why did you ever choose Lucas over me_?

Actually, no, I knew why. He was what you wanted. He bought you nice things, made you smile and laugh. And he surely didn't yell from the hospital balcony that he slept with you. That's what you liked about him. Lucas wasn't insane; he never went to a mental hospital for drug problems. He was your idea of perfection. And somehow, nothing before that could matter to you anymore.

But it matters to me, it always has. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, even before I was conscious of it myself. Ever since we met in Michigan all those years ago, I never let go of you; you were the first woman I ever loved. No matter who I met after that, no matter who I dated after that; they were nothing compared to you. Yes, there were times I had thought I could move on, forget what I felt we had, and begin anew. But in the end, you were my true love, the one I would give my life for.

Fate is cruel for tearing you from me so violently, never in my life had I imagined you'd fall into his trap. If you were to ask me, I wouldn't tell you that Lucas is a bad man for you, but he's not "the one" for you. You've been driving yourself crazy these years, certain that you hadn't met him yet. But, maybe, just maybe, if we did this over again; you wouldn't be so blind to see everything I feel for you. It's too late now though, we can't go back and erase the past year like it's never happened. If I told you, that night two year ago, when we kissed, that I loved you, would you be marrying me now?

Yes, Lisa, it was two years ago tonight, where I came to your house, said you'd be a great mother, and kissed you. I don't regret anything that has happened between and honestly, I don't think you do either. Anything we've had has been a mix of flirtatious banter, suggestive comments, or merely us trying to torment the other. Even, now that it comes to mind, the very rare but occasional bit of help when the other is too stupid to realize that they're making a mistake.

And no matter what Lisa, I'll always –

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Douglas."

The room rose as one, well almost one, leaving the quiet, thoughtful House to struggle to his feet and fake a smile as the rest of the room rejoiced in Cuddy and Lucas' marriage.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Worth using as my NaNoWriMo novel?

xx

KM Wilson


	2. Chapter One

AN: So, here's the first chapter. Also, if you notice any grammatical errors, spelling errors or anything that doesn't make sense, let me know!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Eight years later..._

It was peaceful, surprisingly, for a Sunday morning in the Douglas household. John Douglas, the only son of Lucas and Lisa Douglas, was asleep in his bedroom upstairs, and Renee was asleep in the bedroom besides her sister's. The oldest child, Lisa's adopted daughter, Rachel Douglas, who was nearly ten, was asleep in the medium sized bedroom on the second floor, a book laying on the floor besides her bed. In the small office space next to it, Lisa Douglas was curled into a ball on the pullout sofa, her laptop besides her. And in the master bedroom, Lucas Douglas was just waking up, not surprised in the least to find that his wife hadn't joined him in bed.

"Hey, Lisa," he had entered the study a few minutes later and shook his wife's shoulder, sitting on the couch besides her.

"Oh," Lisa yawned, a warm smile on her lips, "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten," Lucas replied, "We all slept in." He kissed her lips chastely, "What's for breakfast?"

"I thought you were making it!" Cuddy cried, half teasingly, "You didn't stay up until three in the morning working." Lucas furrowed his eyebrows at her, clearly not impressed at her late working hours, but he didn't say anything, already knowing it was a pointless argument.

"Someone say breakfast?" Rachel popped her head into the room, spotting her parents on the couch. She was still dressed in her clothes from the day before, which obviously meant that she had been up late. "I'm starving dad!" She cried, earning a laugh from Cuddy in response.

"Fine, fine," Lucas stood, feigning annoyance, "I'll make breakfast, again." Just as he was about to walk out the office door, a familiar beeping was heard and Cuddy grabbed her pager, glancing at it.

"Shoot, not now," she moaned, but at the same time, she was glad for the distraction, "I've got to go in to the hospital," she grabbed a jacket and her briefcase, "Love you both." Lisa kissed Lucas's cheek and Rachel's forehead, hurrying down the stairs and driving towards Princeton-Plainsboro.

"Hey, Cuddy," a voice called across the lobby and she turned, knowing the one person who still refused to call her by her married name.

"Yes, House?" she turned on him, "If you were the one to page me on a Sunday morning then you are going to pay."

"I did," one of the nurses from the ER interrupted them, "We had a twelve car pileup about two miles down the interstate from here. I thought you should know," she stopped as Cuddy rounded on her.

"And you needed me to come into the hospital too?" Cuddy was beginning to get annoyed, and the nurse shrank back visibly. Everyone at Princeton-Plainsboro knew that angering Lisa Douglas meant bed news and they avoided it like the plague.

"No, Dr. Douglas," the nurse tried to cover for her mistake, "I didn't mean for you to come in-"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now. I'll be in my office if you need to speak with me." Lisa turned on her heel, marching briskly towards her office, House's three-legged step following her.

"Upset that your snuggle time with Mr. Right was cut short?" House spoke once they reached her office.

"No," She snapped, "Lucas," she stressed his name, "was already awake when I was paged."

"Poo," House sounded like a child, "I was hoping he was waiting for you."

"Oh yes," Lisa enjoyed taunting him about her marriage with Lucas, "He's planning a romantic week for the two of us, it involves him, me and a week alone."

"You don't know how much that idea is turning me on Cuddles." House leaned against her desk, eyeing her closely.

"Sorry, Lucas and I don't do threesomes," Cuddy smirked at his downcast expression, "Feel free to chat with him about it though," she turned on her computer, sitting down and allowing House a quick glance down her shirt in the process, "Don't think he's going to be too keen on the idea though."

"Whatever." House made his way out of the office and he stopped at the door, "And by the way, Cuddy - I did page you here this morning." He slammed the door after he left, unaware of the pair of suspicious brown eyes that watched him from the hospital entrance.

"Hey Lisa," Lucas stepped into the office, their three children following him. "I brought you some pancakes," he set the plate on the coffee table. Rachel was listening to her iPod nano, Renee held her sister's hand and John played a game on his Nintendo DSi. The three of them sat on the sofa and looked at their parents.

"What did House want?" Lucas asked quietly, making sure the kids couldn't hear him.

"To annoy the hell out of me, what else?" She stopped, "Actually, he didn't page me, twelve car pile up on the interstate, new laws mandate that the dean is at the hospital in the case of an accident like that."

"Oh," Lucas had hoped to corner House about letting Lisa spend some time at home, but apparently he couldn't call him out on this. "You going to be home later?" He asked, not noticing the fact that she was avoiding his gaze and focused on her work.

"Sure," Cuddy responded distractedly, "Oh look, Rachel, your dance teacher emailed me and said you've been asked to come for an audition today at four for a solo dance number." Rachel hopped off the couch and hurried over to her mother, excited about the email.

"Can I do it mom, dad; please?" She looked between them.

"Well, Rachel, dance does take up a lot of time, maybe..." Lucas began.

"Lucas, don't ruin it for her," Cuddy cut him off, "It's her first chance, let her try out." She turned her attention so it was directed on both her husband and oldest daughter, "If you don't make it then sometime this summer, you can try out if Zoe needs anyone. Are you comfortable with that?" Rachel nodded excitedly and she looked at Lucas, waiting for his response.

"Of course Rachel, who would I be to stop you from achieving your dream?"

"Sure," Lucas shrugged, though the tone of his voice clearly said that he didn't approve of Rachel making another dance commitment.

"Thank you, thank you!" Rachel threw herself into her father's arms, "I love you daddy!" She hugged him tightly, missing the look he was giving her mother.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy mouthed back, now worried about how Lucas would have reacted if they were at home, "I had to let her."

"You didn't have to," Lucas mouthed back, but he ruffled Rachel's hair, hugging her back.

"Anyone gonna bring me my breakfast?" Cuddy asked aloud, changing the subject. Renee and John both jumped up, reaching for the plate of pancakes and the travel mug filled with coffee.

"Thanks you two." Cuddy hugged both of them as they set the food in front of her. "I love you all," she looked at Rachel too, before letting her gaze rest on Lucas, who had caught House's attention.

"Well of it isn't the Scooby gang," House called, opening the door, "I need to do a biopsy, now. I need to pull two nurses from the ER."

"No," Cuddy turned her attention away from her family, aware of Lucas' hand which had a painful grip on her shoulder. "They're busy."

"Look, this guy has no family, no friends here, my team isn't here and if we don't get that biopsy in fifteen minutes, he's going to only get worse!"

"As all patients do when you treat them House, are you positive you need to do this biopsy?" Cuddy asked, enjoying the dagger-like glares he and Lucas were exchanging the longer they remained in the room together.

"Fine, I'll just march down there and grab the first two I see." House snapped, "There's twelve people in the ER and fifteen nurses, I'm sure I can get one of them, at least, to help."

"If you go down to the ER, I swear House, you will be looking at an extra weeks worth of clinic duty."

"Fine, I'll go grab a nurse and not do the clinic duty, got it?"

"Whatever, it's your loss anyways." Cuddy called after him, knowing the majority of his anger was directed at Lucas and the vice-like grip he had on her shoulder. House shot the five of them one last look before leaving.

"Is he a doctor here?" John asked, intrigued by House's demeanor.

"Yes," Cuddy leaned back on her chair, fingers on her temples, "That's doctor House, he's the one who saved Rachel when she was just a baby."

"Really?" Both Renee and John were interested now, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Cuddy replied, "Maybe you can get doctor House to tell you."

"No, Lisa," Lucas said, "You should tell it, Rachel's our daughter, not House's."

"But..." Lisa began to protest but Rachel shook her head, "No, it's fine mom, I'll go ask Uncle Wilson." She nearly ran from the room, her younger siblings following her, as they took the stairs two at a time, to James Wilson's office. Lisa watched them as they went, but she could already feel Lucas' gaze burning into the side of her face. As the clinic calmed, Lucas brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I love you Lisa, I'll see you at home around seven."

* * *

So ... what do you think of the fist chapter?

Review please!

xx


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Must thank my amazing friends, CassidyTVNut and Mariah for giving me suggestions. And to all, thanks for the reviews!  


* * *

Chapter Two**

At exactly ten thirty, Lisa pulled into the garage, and she cringed inwardly, knowing Lucas's reaction. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and headed inside, seeing both Renee and John at the dining room table, quietly eating a dishes of ice cream. Rachel was curled in a chair in the living room, reading, her iPod headphones in her ears. Not seeing Lucas, Cuddy went in the kitchen, tossing her stuff onto a chair.

"Hey baby," Lucas stood at the sink, "Tired?"

"As always," Cuddy sighed, glancing at the pizza, "I'm going to have a salad," she added.

"Lisa, really, you need more than salad," Lucas protested, lifting a bottle of beer to his lips. "Have a slice of pizza." He offered her a slice, but she shook her head, leaving with the salad, joining Rachel on the couch.

"Hey mom," Rachel looked up from her reading, "How did your day go?"

"Fine," Cuddy pushed the salad around on her plate, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," she leaned forwards, sensing her mother's annoyance. "Mom, don't let dad bother you, he loves you very much."

"I know he does honey," Cuddy set her salad down and hugged Rachel, "I know, I love him too."

"What about me?" Lucas bent down, kissing Cuddy's lips, a fresh bottle of beer in his hand. He squeezed onto the couch, one arm around his wife's waist, the other holding his beer. "I sure hope you're saying nice things about me."

"Of course we are!" Renee ran into the living room and nearly jumped into Cuddy's lap, "Me go sleepy now mommy."

"Okay, Johnny-Boy," Cuddy stood, "You too." She made her way towards the stairs, beckoning her son along. The twins followed their mother upstairs and hurried into their separate bedrooms, changing into their pajamas quickly. In the bathroom, Cuddy ran her hands under cold water, splashing some onto her face, hearing Lucas tell Rachel to get ready for bed too. The two of them came up a few seconds later, Rachel going into her room, and Lucas headed towards their bedroom.

"Hey Lisa," Lucas stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers, and crawled under the covers, "You coming to bed?"

"In a minute," she called back, changing into her pajamas, "I'm just going to tuck the kids in." She made her way down to John's room, having seen him make his way back from the bathroom. Entering his room, she spotted him sitting on his bed, looking upset.

"I can't find Snoopy," he pouted, looking at his mother, "He's gone." His lower lip stuck out in a pout and Lisa couldn't help but give in.

"We'll look for him, okay?" She asked, and at that, John beamed and tore out of the room to tell his sisters to help. Cuddy went back to her and Lucas's room, relaying the message to him. He looked annoyed, but climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajamas before he joined the rest of his family in a search.

Ten minutes later, Snoopy had been discovered under the livingroom couch by Renee, who told John the news happily. After that, Cuddy and Lucas went from room to room, wishing each of their children a good night's sleep. Lucas went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth quickly, before he joined Cuddy in bed.

"Hey Lisa," he reached over, making sure she was still awake, even if she had to be at work in about eight hours. "Why were you running late tonight? I asked you to be home by seven."

"I lost track of time," Cuddy insisted, looking him in the eye, "I'll try and be home earlier tomorrow." She rolled over, facing away from him, "Night Lucas."

He snaked his arm around her waist, holding her close, "Night Lisa."

The next morning, Lucas woke before Cuddy's alarm clock and quietly, he switched it off, getting out of bed and heading downstairs to make breakfast. He was determined to win her over this morning after her late night at work. Already he had a nice breakfast planned for the family, hoping to stay on Cuddy's good side because of that. All three of them; Rachel, Renee and John; attended a private Jewish school in Plainsboro, at mostly his insistence, since he believed that with Cuddy's work schedule, there would be no time for a mass on the weekend.

"Hey dad," Rachel was the first up, at seven thirty, already dressed an ready to go, her hair pinned back with a clip. She had a book tucked under one arm and dropped both her school bag and book on a chair, sliding into her seat and accepting the plate of eggs her father gave her quietly.

About five minutes later, John and Renee raced each other down the stairs, also ready for school. They took their seats opposite their older sister and accepted their plates of eggs with much less grace than their sister had.

"What time is it?" Cuddy made her way downstairs, still in her pajamas, her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Almost eight," Lucas responded, not wanting to be in the room when his wife processed that information.

"Eight?" Cuddy exclaimed almost immediately, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Lisa," Lucas began, choosing each word carefully, "You were up until nearly midnight, you need your rest too. You should know that." Opening her mouth to protest, Cuddy thought better of it and took a seat besides Rachel, accepting the mug of tea that was handed to her.

For the most part, breakfast was a quiet occasion, since usually Cuddy was off and gone to work by seven thirty, and the three kids often didn't have the leisure of having a filling breakfast since Lucas also was usually getting ready for work around eight. No one knew what to say, until Rachel heard the clock chime at exactly eight. Startled, all three Douglas children abandon their breakfasts at once, waving goodbyes to their parents before hurrying out the front door towards the bus stop.

"Sorry Lisa, really, I truly am," Lucas slid into the seat next to her, "You just need your sleep too." He reached, up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "The hospital would be no good if the dean was to get sick because she never got enough sleep."

"I'll be fine Lucas," Cuddy could feel an argument coming on, "I've always had weird sleeping habits."

"Not like this Lisa," Lucas insisted, "I mean, you've always stayed up late and you've been exhausted the next morning, but a good night's sleep won't kill you." He caught her arm as she went to get up, "Lisa, listen, I'm worried about you, that's all. Just go rest a bit, I'll call and let them know you'll be in late."

"No." Cuddy turned to face him, "You may be my husband Lucas, but you can't tell me how to live my life."

"I'm not telling you how to live your life Lisa, I'm just telling you that you can't always keep looking out for everyone else and let your health take it's own course." Lucas snapped, his anger rising quickly.

"I'm not letting 'my health take it's own course' Lucas," Cuddy retorted, "I'm just annoyed that you're so overprotective of me and how I live my life."

"You're a workaholic with a family of your own Lisa, you need to know when to breathe."

"I'm not a workaholic Lucas, we've been over this, I enjoy what I do. Is that so hard for you to accept?"

"No it's not, what's hard for me to accept is that I make almost all of the money in this house and you accuse me of working too much." Cuddy cried, tears building up in her eyes, "Maybe, if you had a proper job like I did then –"

"A proper job?" Lucas cried, grabbing Cuddy's wrist in his hand, "I enjoy what I do Lisa," his nails dug into her wrist and he held her tightly. "Maybe you do too, but you don't see me working impossibly long hours and ignoring my family because of it."

"I'm not ignoring you all, I just –"

_Slap_. Lucas's palm connected with her cheek ad Cuddy winced but stood her ground, bracing herself.

"Listen, I don't care if you need to work from nine to five every day, but I expect that you spend time with your family Lisa." Lucas growled, dropping her wrist. "Get to work if that's what's so important to you."

Cuddy stumbled backwards, even though she had expected Lucas to react that way, he often lost it with her and she knew she couldn't do anything to calm him. But still, she was even more frightened that one day he might take it too far.

Half an hour later, Cuddy made her way downstairs, spotting Lucas watching her quietly from the kitchen table. She breezed past him, grabbing her briefcase from the kitchen and walked briskly to the garage door, car keys in hand. "Once again, it's my fault. Accept that it isn't always your fault." The door slammed shut behind her, and within minutes, he spotted her car heading down the street. What he hadn't noticed when she left for work was the extra bag in her hand, and if he had, then it would have made his day a whole lot worse.

* * *

Okay, little short, but the next chapter has a lot of House/Cuddy/Wilson interaction in it. Let me know what you thought of the Abusive!Lucas too, I want to know how to make it more believable.

xx


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Cuddy made her way quietly into work, being greeted with an occasional "hello" or "good morning". She smiled at them but inside, she wanted to scream to the world that it was most certainly not a good morning and that she wanted to be left alone. Having left her duffel bag; which contained a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes; in the car, it looked like another normal day in the hospital. But what she didn't notice was a pair of worried blue eyes following her.

"Something's wrong with Cuddy," House barged into Wilson's office, starling his best friend, who sat behind his desk, talking animatedly on the phone.

"Sorry Katheryn," he spoke into the phone, motioning for House to sit, "I'll call you back later, House just walked it. Bye, I love you." He hung up and House laughed.

"Can't stop talking to her can you?" He nodded at the phone and the photo on his friend's desk.

"We're engaged," Wilson tried in vain to defend himself, "We have every right to talk on the phone whenever we want." He changed the subject, "What were you saying about Lisa?"

"What ever you know about her and him, spill." House didn't even give Wilson a chance to breathe, insistent as ever for answers.

"Her and Lucas?" Wilson asked, assuming House was trying to prove something. "I don't know much about _them_, but she has been acting oddly."

"Oddly?" House repeated, "That's all you can give me? 'Oddly?' Cuddy always acts 'oddly', especially when she's been around me for too long."

"House, relax," Wilson cut off his friend's obvious start of rambling, "She's probably just stressed. She's been working a lot lately, and doesn't have much time to herself."

"Stress would make her late for work?" House asked, hoping that his best friend knew something he didn't know.

"She goes to the gym after work, she's probably up late." Wilson replied, not really wanting to know where House was going with all this information. "Why?"

"Just asking," House responded quickly, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, just House;" Wilson sighed, "She's happy, don't mess it up for her."

"I'm not trying to," House began, "I actually want her to be happy, even if I don't like seeing her and him together. If that's what makes her happy, then you can excuse me while I go barf." He paused, "I was kidding, I wish she was mine, but I can't change her mind. Even though I have no clue whatsoever in what she saw in him."

"You what?" Wilson was struck dumb, "You aren't jealous of Lucas? Since when? Why did you stop chasing Cuddy?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," House held up his hand, "I'm still jealous of him, but hey, Cuddy wants him. I may make her life hell still but I just have to live with them together. It may make me the most depressed person alive, but I'm listening to you. I'm leaving her happiness alone."

"Seriously?" Wilson was stunned.

"Yes, now rationalization man can ponder over that while rational man goes to talk to rationalization man's sidekick who is probably down in her office." House finished, standing and making his way down to Cuddy's office.

"Tell me," House opened the office door, "What is Lucas doing to your marriage?"

"What are you talking about House?" Cuddy looked up, looking exhausted.

"You and Lucas," House pressed, "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Cuddy replied, trying to remain calm, "House, Lucas and I are happy together. Besides, even if we weren't, I wouldn't go running to you for help."

"Really?" House leaned on his cane, his eyes meeting hers, "Then why are you avoiding your family? And let me finish before you start," he added as Cuddy opened her mouth to protest, "You get to work before eight each day and stay for nearly twelve hours every weekday and you're here until six on weekends. You've also got to be the one doing the shopping in the family; so you have to buy groceries and stuff like that, and you run too." He paused, "And, obviously, you sleep. So how much time exactly does that leave with your family?"

"My personal life is none of your business House, I know you've always thought it is, but it's not." Cuddy leaned back, "I don't know why you feel the need to be so overprotective of me, that's not your job; it never was."

"I'm not being overprotective of you," House snapped, "Why do you accuse everyone of that?"

"I'm not," Cuddy stood and walked towards the door, "If you have any _reasonable_ questions for me, then come back later and ask me them, I'm busy right now." She opened the door, waiting for House to leave, "You aren't a child House, I think you know the social cues and that you need to leave me alone now."

Instead, House walked towards the door and shut it, his eyes narrowed, "Why do you have such an attitude with me Cuddy? I'm just asking a question," he stopped, "Lucas accuse you of ignoring your family too?"

"What goes on between Lucas and I is none of your business House," Cuddy snapped, "That's exactly why I didn't tell you that we were engaged, because it's not your job to take care of me."

"Maybe you're wrong Cuddy," House "Maybe, for once, you can admit that you're wrong and that your husband actually does have a point. Stop being such a workaholic and actually spend some time with your family."

"House," Cuddy sighed, she felt as if she were arguing with Lucas again, "If you were part of my family, then maybe I'd actually consider what you're saying. But since you aren't a part of my family, then I'm not going to take into account anything you just said."

"Is Lucas abusive at all? That's where you get this from?" House asked, surprising Cuddy, and himself, with his boldness.

"Wh-what...? No," Cuddy sputtered, "House, where the _hell _did you get that idea?"

"You're avoiding your family Cuddy," House began, "It's obvious that you can't just be home and work."

"I've got three kids all under the age of ten, of course it's hard to work." Cuddy retorted, "If you had a family of your own then maybe you'd understand too."

"Fine," House made sure he had her full attention, "If you end up in a horrible marriage because you're too stupid to do something about it then don't blame me. I'm not saying it's wrong, but if it's making you unhappy then do something about it." He turned, not waiting for a response, and headed out of the clinic, and the hospital, calling Wilson on his cellphone.

"Why couldn't you just meet me in my office?" Wilson took a seat at the burger joint down the road, "No, House, you talked to Lisa didn't you?"

"Duh, of course I did, you moron." House took a sip of the coffee he had, "What else do you think I did? Go to her house and raid her dresser?"

"House," Wilson ordered a grilled chicken sandwich, "Leave her alone, and leave her whole family alone, haven't you tortured her enough before?"

"I think there's some serious issues between her and Lucas."

"You're just jealous House, you _want _her and Lucas to have problems so you can rub it in her face that her 'perfect' marriage isn't as perfect as she thought it could be." Wilson began, "Stop diving into water when you can't swim, it's not a good idea for you, or for her."

"I think Lucas is abusing her," House whispered, making sure no one had heard them.

"Where in the world are you getting an idea like that?" Wilson asked, shocked, "Yeah, she works a lot more than usual, but she's got three kids to take care of, it's not just her and Lucas. She needs a break from them, and her break from them just so happens to be at the hospital."

"I asked her," House stopped the rambling he was getting, "She acted like she had no clue what I meant. Her reasoning behind avoiding her family is stupid, no one is in their right mind if they'd rather work than spend time with the family they've always dreamed about. Yeah, maybe she's got the better job, but that doesn't mean for half your week, you're cooped up in an office like her's working."

"You're reading way to far into this House," Wilson stopped him this time, "She likes her job, an who knows, maybe she and Lucas had a fight. Couples do that, you know." He stopped, spotting Lucas walk into the dinner, his hand in Cuddy's, "And, yes, you were saying?"

"I was saying that you need to hurry up and get everything figured out for your wedding now," House made sure Wilson got the real meaning behind the words, "Don't put it off too long, it's only going to make it worse."

"Hey," Cuddy stopped by their table, not meeting House's eyes, "You owe me clinic hours House, hurry up and eat so you can finish them."

"Yeah, yeah," House shrugged, "I know, I always do them anyways."

"Not," Wilson interjected, "We just got here about five minutes ago Lisa, I'll make sure he doesn't stall us after wards." He nodded at Lucas, who looked slightly awkward, "How are you?"

"Fine," Lucas's arm was now wrapped tightly around Cuddy's waist and he didn't notice the gaze House had on his hand. "You?"

"Just stressed," Wilson nodded at the wedding plans, "My fiancee, Katheryn, and I are getting married this summer and we have no idea what so ever, on what to do."

"Good luck," both Cuddy and Lucas spoke at the same time as they headed away from the table, taking a booth far away from them.

"See?" House growled, still trying to keep his voice down, "He's so possessive of her."

"Of course he's going to be when he's around you House," Wilson hissed back, "Lucas knows that you were interested in Lisa before they started dating. Just leave them alone," he paused, "Did they not look happy or not to you?"

"I guess," House nodded, "But I'm still not convinced that everything's perfectly fine between them."

"Then I'm out of it House," Wilson helped himself to a french fry of House's plate, for once, "If either of them say anything, I was never involved, unless you actually do have proof that he actually is abusing her or one of the kids."

"Fine," House snapped, "Nice to know I have your support." He shot a glance at Cuddy and Lucas, observing them out of the corner of the eye. They looked happy, but it was as if you were looking at them through a lens, as if they knew that House was watching them. There was some sort of invisible barrier around them that hid the meanings behind their actions. And that alone made House even more curious.

* * *

AN: Review please!

xx


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Three days later, House still hadn't been convinced everything was perfect in the Douglas household. So he resorted to doing the job job he didn't want to do, Lucas's own job, private investigating. Every night, at nine-thirty exactly, he hid himself in the bushes behind the shed in the backyard, listening quietly and intently to the sound coming from the home. Most of the night, he heard laughter as they ate, played games or watched TV. The younger kids, Renee and John, he could see them in the living room, playing some sort of semi-educational game on the TV. Rachel, he noticed, was curled in a corner of the couch, listening to music and reading. Even the interactions between Lucas and Cuddy seemed normal for him, or what he saw of them.

It almost fit, since he could tell Cuddy was upstairs in her new office-like room because her desk faced the window. Though, strangely, it didn't look like she was getting any work done. The light was on and she had her laptop open, but every now and then, Lucas would come in and ask her something, which would draw her attention away from the computer. After this repeated for about half an hour, Cuddy stood up and from her movements, House could tell she was angry.

He could tell, within a few moments, that there was a fight brewing and he thanked whomever was controlling them, that Renee and John had already been put to bed. But what he noticed a few moments later was a shadow that rippled across the back lawn towards where he stop.

"Hey," he hissed, reaching out, pulling the shadow to the ground. "Quiet, Rachel aren't you?"

"Wha ...?" She twisted to look at him, "You work with my mom ... you're a doctor."

"I'm also one of your mother's friends," House glanced at the small bag she had in her hands, "You're ten, where are you going at ten-thirty on a school night?"

"I ... a friend's." Rachel stammered, "I forgot and they live right over there ..."

"You know what my favorite saying is?" House glanced up, "Everybody lies." He went on, "What's the _real _reason you're sneaking out?"

"I ... I'm not ... my friend lives right over there..." Rachel tried to cover for herself.

"What's going on between your parents?" House stopped her, "I know you're leaving because of them. Cuddy's too overprotective to let her daughter out of the house alone after dark."

"They fight, all the time," Rachel was trembling as silent tears slipped down her cheeks, "I hate it. I don't want to be there but I can't do anything."

"What do they fight about?" House asked, "Money? You three?"

"I ... I can't say." Rachel began, but she stopped herself and swallowed, "Mom avoids it, she stays in her office, dad is the one who fights." She whispered quietly.

"I knew it," House whispered, "If he does anything to tear your family apsrt, I swear I will kill him." He stopped, remembering Rachel was still there, "What do you mean, 'dad is the one who fights'? What does he say to your mother?"

"I ... I ... nothing," Rachel was near tears, "I can't say."

"Does he hurt your mother?" House asked, his eyes narrowed as he eyed the window of Cuddy's office.

"No, no, he would never hurt her. He just yells at her," Rachel's whole frame shook and House wrapped an arm around her awkwardly.

"Hey, go back inside Rachel, you shouldn't be sneaking out like this, even if you don't want to be around your parents. Have you imagined how scared they would be if they woke you up in the morning and you weren't anywhere to be found?" House pulled a handwritten slip of paper, "This has my phone number, for both my cell phone and apartment; and my address. If you ever need anything, if your scared or you need help; I want you to call me before anyone else. Got it Rachel?"

"Okay," Rachel took the paper and put it in the duffel bag, "So I have to go inside now?"

"Yes, you do Rachel," House let her brush herself off, "I need to talk to your mother about a case anyways." Nodding, the oldest daughter ran towards the house, before making her way quietly into the garage and into the house.

"Hey," House nodded at Lucas as the door opened, "I need to talk to your wife," he held up a file folder, "Consult, it's urgent."

"She's upstairs, in her office, first door on your right when you go upstairs." Lucas replied, and he returned to the kitchen, where he opened a bottle of beer, keeping his eye on House.

Taking the stairs quietly, he went to the room Lucas had told him too and knocked quietly.

"Come in," Cuddy called, and House slipped inside, "House?"

"Need a consult," House handed her the file quickly, "You okay Cuddy?"

"I'm fine," she responded, taking the file, wincing slightly when she stretched out her arm. Watching her movements, House couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was upset about, or why her eyes were all puffy as if she had been crying. After a few moments, he noticed a bruise on her shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"Like hell you are Cuddy," House was surprised she hadn't opened the file, "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Oh, nothing major," Cuddy glanced at her shoulder, "I banged it on the edge of the table earlier." Opening the file, she narrowed her eyes at House, "This file's over ten years old House, what do you want?"

"Banging your shoulder on the table would give you a bruise that bad?" House bent to look at it, but Cuddy scooted away from him, "Are you sure you're okay?" He pulled back, getting more suspicious by the moment.

"House, I'm a doctor too," Cuddy handed him the file, "Don't forget that." She looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Lisa," Lucas crossed the room and bent to kiss her forehead, "I'm headed to bed." He let his hand rest on her bruised shoulder, and when he did, House noticed her tense under his gaze.

He tried not to think on it, because it seemed usual for a person to tense when someone else put weight on a bruised area. But the way Cuddy had flinched bothered him, but he didn't comment, since Lucas was still around.

"See you House," Lucas eyed him for a few moments before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Why was Rachel sneaking out tonight?" House began, "It's after ten-thirty and she should probably be in bed.

"She … what?!" Cuddy's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes at House, "She wouldn't dare."

"Well she was," House began, "Whatever is going on between you and Lucas is affecting her too, and I bet if affects the twins too." He stopped, "And I don't mean those twins," he snuck a glance at her breasts, which didn't go unnoticed.

"It's none of your business what goes on in my household," Cuddy stood, clicking shut her laptop and turning off the desk light.

"I may not be Lucas," House stepped closer to her, dropping his voice, "But if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm there for you." Stepping back, he made his way towards the door, "Don't forget that, please Cuddy." Shutting the door behind him, he headed home to think over what he had seen and heard.


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: Please leave reviews, finished this at 2:30 AM my time. I'm exhausted and need my sleep. Reviews will make me happy to know that I didn't stay up late for nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Hey," House burst into Wilson's office the next morning, knowing that it wasn't the best time for Wilson.

"House, I'm with a patient." Wilson nodded to the thirty-something year old male in front of him, "Can't this wait?"

"It's about Dr. Douglas, and it's can't wait." House put a great amount of stress on Cuddy's married name and Wilson froze, his hand halfway to a leaflet. "Now." He stepped into the hallway, and after a quick apology to the worried looking patient, Wilson joined his friend.

"You said her married name, House," Wilson looked around, his voice low. "What's up?"

"Rachel's sneaking out at night," House began, "I don't know where she's going, or why she's leaving, but she's sneaking out some nights."

"And this is important because...?"

"She said she couldn't stand to be around her parents, when they're fighting," House stopped, "What more proof do you need?"

"Physical fights or yelling fights?" Wilson asked, "It won't make any difference if ..."

"He hit her Wilson," House stopped his friend's rambling with his icy tone, "I didn't see it, but you don't get a bruise from bumping into the edge of a table, especially on the shoulder blade. Besides, when Lucas came in and told her that he was going to bed, he touched her on the shoulder, lightly, like a pat, and she visibly flinched away from him." He paused, "What kind of wife is scarred of her own husband?"

"The bruise probably hurt, but still, that's no obvious proof of abuse."

"Would you like me to put up constant surveillance cameras in their house?" House asked, "It's bad enough doing his own job on his own family, but I draw the line at constant surveillance. Unless that's an offer to help, which I don't think it is."

"It's not, but shouldn't you wait until Lisa says something?"

"She's too damn scared about what Lucas could do to her if she told!" House snapped, "Besides, isn't it enough to hear them yelling and their own daughter tell me?"

"Just wait," Wilson insisted, "You gave Rachel your number right?" He continued off House's nod, "Then wait until she calls you, then you can get involved in this."

"That will be ages from now!" House cried, "He does it after all the kids are asleep, well, Rachel is up, laying awake in bed."

"What did you do, spy on them?"

"Did I not already say that?" House asked, "I haven't slept in nearly a week, all my nights have been spent keeping watch on their place." He turned on his heel, "I'm going home, don't tell Cuddy that though." He stopped, "Wait, actually I'm not."

Leaving Wilson standing outside his office, House made his way downstairs, and barged into Cuddy's office, surprised to see it empty. He went straight to her desk, scanning it quietly for anything out of the unusual. His eyes darted quickly to the sticky note on her computer screen which reminded her to pick up Rachel at four-thirty for a dance class. There were two more there as well, but they weren't as prominent as the first; one reminded her about rescheduling a meeting to a time next week and the other had a few grocery items that she had apparently forgotten.

"House," Cuddy opened the door, surprised to see him there, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," House sat down behind her desk, "For once, I actually did my clinic hours, well, sort of. I did today's required hours, not all the hours for all the days I've skipped out on it. No patient, have no reason to be in my office. Already bothered my team and Wilson, but I didn't bother you yet."

"You bothered me enough last night," Cuddy strode across the room, dropping a stack of papers on her desk, "Move it, I need to get work done."

"Fine," House pouted but he got up and headed towards the door anyways, his goal to remain on her good side for as long as possible so she wouldn't feel intimidated by both him and Lucas. "Page _my team _if there's a case that needs my attention, I'm heading out early."

"It's not even two-thirty," Cuddy stopped him, "You're not allowed to leave until five. Feel free to sit out in the lobby for nearly three hours before five comes around." She sat, looking up at him, "But I bet there's going to be something for you to do by then."

"There's always something for me to do," House opened the door, "It's called screwing with your life." He let the door shut behind him as he limped towards the hospital doors and left, clearly intent on reaching his destination.

"Rachel Elisabeth Douglas!" Lucas's shout, although he was drunk, echoed throughout the house. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cuddy looked up, knowing as soon as she heard her voice that an angry, drunk Lucas was someone not to mess with. He was already pissed off enough at her for forgetting to let him know that she had a meeting that ran until eight-thirty that night. Even two hours later, the flame hadn't died and she pitied her oldest daughter for being the brunt of his anger.

"What's going on?" She had taken the stairs two at a time and arrived in the kitchen as Lucas tossed a duffel bag into the corner of the dining room.

"I came down to get a drink and I caught Rachel sneaking into the house, at ten-thirty at night." He rounded on his daughter again, "What do you think you were doing? Do you know how your mother or I would feel if we woke up and you were missing?"

"I wouldn't be missing," Rachel lifted her chin, trying to hide her fear, "I'd be safe at Uncle Wilson's, it's much better there than here."

"You little bitch." Lucas grabbed Rachel by the shoulder and dragged her towards the living room, his grasp tightening by the second. He bundled her into a corner, blocking her from Cuddy's grasp; slapping her, hard, across the cheek.

"Lucas," Cuddy slipped up besides them, trying to pry his hands off Rachel, "Let her alone, please."

"No Lisa," Lucas loosened his grip in order to distance him and Rachel from Cuddy, "You'll just let her off the hook like always."

"Lucas, we didn't even know about this before." Cuddy insisted, "Just talk." She reached under Lucas's arm, expecting him to react, taking Rachel's hand and pulling her towards him.

"Oh sure, that's right Lisa, coddle her and act like nothing's wrong, that's going to teach her a lesson." Lucas narrowed his eyes at the action.

"Not like you slapping her will either," Cuddy retorted, "How will she or the twins ever respect you if you find that discussing something is a useless way to get your point across?" She kissed Rachel's forehead, "Go sit on the living room couch, your father and I will talk to you after." Rachel wiggled out of her mother's grasp and hurried to the living room, sitting quietly.

"When will you ever learn Lisa?" Lucas asked quietly, "She's not going to learn how to behave if you treat her like that."

"It's not like she's going to learn if you treat her like a rag doll." Cuddy snapped, "That's what's important. It's better to not have her learn than have her be so frightened of us that she would rather leave."

"That's not a surprise is it?" Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, "It does seem like a good idea for a little girl to get out of this hellhole doesn't it?" He stepped closer to her, "That's what you're trying to do aren't you Lisa? You're avoiding this place with lame excuses, you should know better."

"For what reason do you think I'm avoiding my own home?"

"It's not your fault is it," Lucas dropped his voice to a venomous whisper, and Cuddy flinched as his closeness. "House and you are pretty close, aren't you two?"

"I'm not having an affair Lucas!" Cuddy snapped, shocked that he'd even assume that after she made it very clear to House when she and Lucas were engaged that she no longer had any sort of feelings for him.

"You aren't?" Lucas reached up to caress her cheek, "Then what _are _you doing late at night? You leave the hospital at five, there's no reason for you to be gone for two hours after that unless you're cheating."

"I'm not cheating on you Lucas," Cuddy repeated, "I'm the one who does the shopping in this family, I'm the one who takes Rachel to dance class three days a week. If anything, I should be asking you for more help with _our _family."

_Slap_. Lucas's palm connected with her jaw bone and Cuddy could have sworn she saw stars.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Lisa," Lucas growled, his face inches form hers, "I swear, you ought to burn in hell for everything that you've said to me." Cuddy blinked, too frightened to respond, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm expecting you're sleeping in your office tonight," he turned on his heel, disappearing upstairs, not expecting a response.

Hiding her anger, Cuddy blinked back her tears and sat besides Rachel, who was curled into the couch. "Hey, sweetie, you can go to sleep now, okay? Your father and I will have to talk to you later about this though." Rachel nodded, glad to be left alone, and she took off upstairs, her bedroom door slamming a few moments later.

Now alone downstairs, Cuddy curled up on the couch, pulling a blanket over her shoulders, curling herself underneath it and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Also, feel free to send me ideas! Love hearing them! **

**xx**


	7. Chapter Six

Hey everyone! So no update tomorrow, since I'm going to see Daughtry in concert. But since I'm gonna be out of school Tuesday and NONE of my teachers have given me work to do while I'm out (we're driving home the day after the concert), I shouldhave TWO chapters up by Tuesday night (my time).

* * *

Chapter Six 

For the next week, House had noticed a change in Cuddy's behavior, but he wasn't sure if he should be glad about it, or worried that something else had happened between her and Lucas. Now, instead of staying at work, she left at exactly five PM and when she left, she barely brought any papers home like she had been doing in the past week. There was even a change in her personality and dress; which started to make House wonder if he was wrong about Lucas's abuse. Cuddy was much more understanding; no, that wasn't the word; almost accepting to him skiving clinic duty. And her normal low-cut dresses, pencil skirts and heels were back, something he had missed commenting on.

Though it wasn't like he even got the chance to comment on them. Ever since he had stopped by her house almost two weeks ago, Cuddy avoided him like the plague. Then in the past week, it had come to the face where they barely saw each other. She often would page someone from his team or Wilson if she had a message to get to him, and whenever he was in the clinic, for whatever reason, she made herself scarce in the hospital.

After all this, House decided that it was time he figured out exactly what was going on and why she was avoiding him. He stopped by her office around one, near the time when her lunch break ended, hoping to be there when she got back. Sitting quietly, he let his eyes wander the room while he sunk into deep thought, but the ringing of a phone pulled him back to reality. His eyes darted towards the door, it looked like Cuddy was going to be running late. Dropping his eyes to the caller ID on the screen, he was surprised to see the number of the private Jewish school that her and Lucas's kids went to. Clearing his voice, he picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Marianne Adams, the school counselor at United Talmud Torahs and we were hoping to speak with a Dr. Lisa Douglas." The voice on the other line sounded worried, but filled with false cheeriness.

"I'm sorry she's not available at the moment," House spoke but it pained him to, he wanted to be Rachel's protector, Renee and John's protector – Cuddy's protector. Wait, no, House stopped himself, not their protector, that was too soppy; that wasn't him.

"May I ask you this is?" Marianne seemed confused, "I was sure she said this was her office phone."

"Her assistant, there's been an emergency at work that she needed to attend to." House lied, "I suppose you could try calling her husband, he should be available." He hung up before the counselor got time to respond and sat down just as the door banged open.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy strode across the room and glared at him as she reached her desk.

"Oh, someone lady at your daughter's school called, told her to call your husband." House shrugged, "I'm going home, again." He stood but Cuddy grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip, her eyes narrowed.

""Who called me from the school House?" Cuddy asked, "And _why _did you tell them to call Lucas?"

"Some counselor, and you were busy." House yanked his arm out of her grasp, "Easy explanation." He strode to the door as fast as he could and let it slam behind him, something he and Cuddy were both perfecting this past week.

"Rachel," Lucas and his daughter strode down the walk, both thankful that Renee and John had taken the bus to their childcare and weren't getting rides home. "That was completely unacceptable what went on in class today." He grasped her hand roughly as they crossed the street and he unlocked the doors of the Honda Civic, tossing Rachel's backpack into the front seat as she climbed into the back.

"I'm sorry daddy," she responded quietly as Lucas started the engine, "I really am."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it for me Rachel, you know better than that. It is never okay for you to punch one of your classmates in the face, no matter what they said to you. Your teacher told me that the nurse had to send him home because he had a broken nose."

"He deserved it," Rachel muttered, staring out the window.

"Excuse me?" Lucas nearly turned around in his seat, "What did you just say to me?"

"He deserved it," the volume of her voice didn't change and her courage faltered as Lucas narrowed his eyes, and she scrunched herself into the corner of the seat, ashamed at her actions throughout the day.

"Rachel Elisabeth Douglas, I want you to listen to me." Lucas began, "I don't care what that boy said to you, but you have no right to punch anyone in the face, no matter what."

"But ..."

"I don't know who you get it from, but you need to learn how to behave yourself these days." Lucas snapped, "In the past week; we've caught you sneaking out, disobeying both your mother and I and now this. When we get home you are going to sit in the kitchen and when your mother gets home, we are going to talk to her and you are going to tell her exactly what happened."

"But I have dance ..."

"No you don't," Lucas cut her off, "I don't care what your mother says but you aren't going to dance until you learn to shape up."

"But my solo ..." Rachel was near tears, "I hafta go or else."

"No you don't," Lucas snapped as they pulled into the driveway, party surprised to see Cuddy's car already there, "Get into the kitchen, you and I are going to have a chat with your mother now." Rachel clambered out of the car quietly, grabbing her backpack from the front seat and hurried inside.

"What's going on?" Cuddy looked up, her arms around a whimpering Rachel, "Why aren't you letting her go dance?"

"She needs to learn Lisa," Lucas placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and crossed the dining room into the kitchen, "She's not allowed to physically injure someone because she doesn't like what they're saying."

"What?" Cuddy looked up, shocked, "What happened today at school Rachel?"

"James Reynolds insulted me, he said that I was bratty and mean." Rachel replied, thinking she had a good argument with her mother now.

"That's no reason to hit him Rach, besides, he's only going to think you're even meaner now." Cuddy let one arm drop from around Rachel's shoulders, "I see why your father wanted you to miss dance tonight, and I agree with him Rach. I know dance is important to you, but if you're being rude to kids in school then you could act like that in dance too. I'm not sure about your father but I don't want to send you to dance when you're upset like this."

"But I hafta go, Zoe will be mad if I miss it today. She said we're going to work on my solo today," Rachel pouted, upset that her mother was on the same side as her father. Pushing her lower lip out further, she allowed tears to spring to her eyes and she dissolved into tears.

"Oh suck it up," Lucas cried, looking annoyed as Cuddy rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back, "You still can go two more times this week Rachel." He looked at his wife, whose gray eyes were fixed on his, "Stop coddling her Lisa, she needs to learn."

"But it doesn't seem like you're helping her learn anything either Lucas, you're only making her more upset." Cuddy stood, "I want you to go up to your room and try to calm down, okay Rachel?" She kissed her daughter's forehead, "Your father and I need to talk right now." Rachel made her way towards the stairs, dragging her schoolbag on the floor behind her.

"Lisa, there's nothing we need to talk about, you clearly agree with me that Rachel shouldn't go to dance because of the way she behaved in school today." Lucas opened a can of beer, his eyes narrowed at her.

"That's not the point Lucas, she ran in here bawling her eyes out." Cuddy replied, "I understand you're upset but you don't have to make her cry over it."

"I was being firm with her Lisa, you coddle her all the time, and she gets these crazy idea that if she runs to you upset then you don't care."

"I do care! But I just don't want to be too harsh with her, she's only ten years old. If you're treating her like this now then what are you going to do when she's fifteen? You going to hit her or something?"

"Of course not Lisa, she's my daughter, I wouldn't do something like that to her." Lucas snapped, opening yet another can of beer, having already downed the first.

"Yet you'd hit me Lucas," Cuddy responded quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"You're my wife and she's my daughter." Lucas responded, "When you got married to me, you vowed to obey me, Rachel doesn't have something like that binding her. If she disagrees with me then that's natural, you need to be punished if you disagree with me."

Cuddy's jaw dropped a fraction of an inch, she hadn't expected that response. She could feel a witty retort building up but she bit her tongue so hard that it bled. Nodding, she sat, feeling defeated, and it brought a smile to Lucas's face, seeing her submit to him. He steeped towards her, his expression unreadable, and he tilted her chin upwards.

"Lisa, you know better than to argue with me," Lucas whispered, running his finger along her jawbone. "Don't test me, please," he bent down, kissing her lips gently, before grabbing his keys and heading out.

Cuddy nodded quietly, her eyes hardened, shooting daggers after him, "don't worry Lucas," she whispered after the door shut, "I won't." She leaned back in the chair, burying her face in her hands, suddenly feeling completely drained of her energy.

* * *

Review please?

xx


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey, haven't watched Teamwork yet, but I'm gonna watch it and (according to what I've heard) enjoy it since I like both Huddy and Luddy *cough* If you don't like Luddy, either way, this chapter should cheer you up a bit. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

The next day, House, having hacked the school records, spent his day piecing bits and pieces of his argument together, trying to find a convincing argument. He knew that something was up between Lucas and Cuddy, but he didn't know what exactly what. Based on what he had seen at her home that night, he could possibly use the bruise and Cuddy's actions as proof of physical abuse. Of course, there was argument of the fact that he was still jealous of Lucas for marrying Cuddy, but that wasn't just it. There wasn't a person he knew who wouldn't be jealous of Lucas for his luck. He and Cuddy had gone from complete strangers to a married couple in about three years.

Scrolling through the records, he found a report of a document that had been mailed to the school counselor from an Evan Sharp, who was listed as the main fifth grade teacher in the school. It reported that two of his students; Rachel Douglas and James Reynolds; had gotten into an argument the previous day. The Reynolds boy, as the email referred to him, had been lined up to go to art class when Rachel had budged her way in front of him to talk with a friend. He had been upset and said that she should get to the end of the line. When Rachel refused to move, then James had called her mean and bratty. Instead of reacting calmly, Rachel had told him to stop telling her what to do and followed by punching him in the face.

The email went on to say that over the past few months, Rachel had been changing a lot and was becoming more stubborn when asked to do something. It also added that Rachel was one of his best students and that she has never exhibited any sort of physical anger to any other student. The email closed with the mention of a possible outside influence in her home that could be influencing her choices and with the fact that her parents should be called.

Nodding in approval at the end, House closed the window and cleared the computer's history, as he did every day before leaving work. He limped towards Wilson's office, opening the door and sticking his head in.

"House," Wilson was with another patient, "Do you mind?"

"I need to head out," House began, "Need to go get a message to Rachel."

"No you don't, if you bring he into this then I'm going to march down to Lisa's office right now and tell her."

"And if you do then she'll be the one to regret it," House insisted, "Wilson, you don't get it, just stay out of it like you said you were going to do." He shit the door, leaving the patient in Wilson's office extremely confused.

"I'm sorry about Dr. House," Wilson looked at the patient, "He doesn't exactly follow hospital rules."

"It's fine Dr. Wilson," the patient insisted.

"Thank you, just give me a few moments while I call someone," Wilson was already dialing Cuddy's extension before he finished.

"Dr. Douglas speaking," Cuddy sounded stressed.

"Listen, House is going to meet Rachel at the bus, he just left now." Wilson spoke quickly, "I told him to drop it but he won't give it up, look, I'm sorry he won't..."

"Do you believe him?" Cuddy asked, sounding worried.

"I don't want to Lisa, honestly, I know how much you've waited for this. But House...he's not jealous anymore, I think there's a deeper meaning to this." Wilson paused, "I swear though, if House is right, I will never forgive myself if I couldn't be there for the kids."

"Wilson, James - look, House is just being House, he's always trying to make me miserable, just don't let him get you involved in this. Lucas already knows about what House has said, and he's not pleased at all." Cuddy paused, "But I've got to go, meeting in fifteen at Princeton General. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Wilson nodded, knowing Cuddy was avoiding something. "Bye Lisa." He hung up, ignoring the surprised expression of the patient. "So sorry, about that, it was urgent. House enjoying making our boss's life hell."

"Rachel, wait, cripples can't walk as fast as you." House came around the corner, spotting Rachel and a friend heading towards her house.

"What now?" Rachel turned around, not surprised to see House there.

"Your mother," House shrugged, "of course."

"Sorry Mariah," Rachel glanced at her friend, "I'll be right back," she marched forwards and stared House down in such a way that he couldn't resist laughing.

"You look like your mother when she's angry at me," House laughed, "Though she's much hotter." He squeezed Rachel's shoulder, "Anyways, you haven't forgotten have you?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "You saved my life didn't you? The girl who was your patient, she was my birth mother right?"

"I ... you know that story?" House was taken aback, "How?"

"Mom brought it up," she explained, "But dad doesn't let mom tell it how she wants to. I know you were important in it, somehow, and dad says you weren't." Rachel looked up at him, "I want to know the truth."

"You know what your parents think you need to know," House patted her shoulder, seeing Cuddy's Lexus round the opposite corner, "Don't forget about the paper though."

Rachel nodded, "I won't," she and Mariah turned and headed towards the house, as Cuddy pulled up besides House.

"Leave her alone House," Cuddy snapped, "Why does this matter so much to you?"

"Because if it's affecting your marriage then you can't be happy." House replied simply, "Need a ride home, do you mind? I took the bus over," he opened the passenger door as Cuddy nodded, "Thanks Cuddy, I owe you for this."

"The only person you'll owe anything to is Lucas if he spots us," Cuddy replied, "He's paranoid about the possibility of me having an affair because of my work hours."

"You're not!" House laughed, "You're too busy to have time for that. Besides, that's treading on Wilson's territory." Cuddy smiled, laughing too, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Why do you care so much House? It has to be more than the need to be sure I'm happy. Lucas and I have been married for nearly ten years, and you being this up now. What changed?"

"We all did," House opened the car door as they arrived at his apartment and to his surprise, Cuddy got out as well.

"Mind if I come in for a few?" She asked as House unlocked the door, "It's not as awkward to talk in there."

"Maybe not for you, but for me? Ha." House nodded towards his piano, "You know Lucas can play too, he told me so."

"Really?" This was new information to Cuddy, "He's never played for me."

"Must be too busy with other things," House shrugged off his jacket, "I always thought private investigating was an interesting, and probably, successful, job."

"Interesting, yes, I agree there." Cuddy leaned against the doorjamb as House made his way into the kitchen, "But a successful job? I'm not too sure about that."

"He probably likes it, as you do your job." House handed her a glass of water, which she accepted.

"Yeah," Cuddy replied quietly, remembering when she and Lucas had last fought about their jobs.

"You and him fight, so? All couples do that," House turned to face her, "But there's a difference between a couple that fights and someone who's just plain unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy House!" Cuddy cried, slamming down the water glass, water sloshing out of it, "Maybe you want me to be unhappy so you any find some reason to say that Lucas and I aren't happy together so you can laugh at me for getting myself into this. But I'm happy with Lucas, and even if I wasn't, I'd talk to him before I would even _consider _talking to you."

"Hey," House moved forwards, grabbing Cuddy by the shoulders, "Listen I'm not trying to find something wrong with your marriage Cuddy, I want you to be happy. But I don't want you to be blind to things that could have a bigger effect on your and Lucas's relationship than you realize." He stopped, "Look, I'm sorry if I ever seemed like I was trying to force you to be unhappy, but if you are, I want you to do something."

"I know," Cuddy hugged him loosely, "Thanks House," she looked at him, a faint smile on her lips.

"You're welcome," House nodded, his hands still on her shoulders. Before he could catch himself, he bent down, brushing his lips against Cuddy's, wrapping his arms around her waist. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. Automatically, House's grip tightened around her waist, but he froze after a few moments, his lips inches from hers.

"House," Cuddy took a step backwards, her cheeks flushed, "I should go...that kiss, forget it."

"Hey, don't go because of that Cuddy, listen, it was my fault." House grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving, "Don't blame yourself of any of this, really, it wasn't your fault."

She nodded, grabbing her purse and keys from the coffee table in the living room and hurried out the door. House watched her go, and he sighed, suddenly feeling much more confused and worried than he had ten minutes ago.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, needed a filler, and that's what the next chapter will be, no real movement forwards for House or Luddy. :P **

**Reviews?**

**xx**


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN: This is a long chapter, and sorry I didn't update sooner. Wasn't sure on how to finish it. But I got it. There should be loads of updates this week. And, who's looking forwards to the Thanksgiving episode tomorrow? That looks like fun, kind of, not really. LOL. **

**I'm gonna shut up now and let you all read. **

* * *

Chapter Eight 

House paced his bedroom, Westlife's "Queen of my Heart" playing quietly. He had been playing hookey from work the past three days, and each time, Cuddy hadn't questioned him. The first time he had called, the day after they had kissed, she sounded like she had been up late or that she was getting sick. She had merely accepted his excuse of having too much personal crap going on and hung up. Though House wanted to talk to her, to make sure that they were all good after the previous day.

When he had called on the second day, again, she had accepted his reasoning and informed him that he had a case that his team was working on. Though that whole day, he never heard from his team, which he was thankful for. And even on the third day, a Saturday, Cuddy still accepted his excuse, but told him that she expected him in work on Monday. Not once did she mention the kiss they had shared that past week, or what her reactions were to it after some thought.

In some weird way, he hoped that she had told Lucas about it, so he would have a reason to confront him about Cuddy. He deserved it, a good slap would be better for him, he had no right to try and kiss her when he had just assured her that he had absolutely no romantic interest in her. And even I he had, she and Lucas had been married, heck, he even went to their wedding. There was no reason whatsoever that he should have kissed her.

But that wasn't what bothered him; like after the time she had lost Joy, he stopped the kiss, knowing it would only make matters worse. Well last time neither of them had anything to loose, they were both out of their usual comfort zones around the other; her suddenly vulnerable and him letting his true self show. But this time, as usual, he didn't have anything to loose; he was still as in as much pain as he had been the last time, and he had no wife or girlfriend. Cuddy though, now, she had everything to loose if Lucas found out. She had a husband, three kids, a reputation; stuff which he never had nor made it clear he wanted.

But clarity wasn't something he thrived on, he hated it. It made him weak, as if he had lain all his thoughts out on the floor and allowed the world to read each word, each letter, burning the thoughts into their minds. He feared weakness and failure, something he knew that he'd surely experience if he was to allow himself to be read like an open book in size forty-eight font. Of course he wanted people to know him, but it took a lot to know him. Something he had truly allowed to five various people throughout his life. There was Wilson, obviously, and also Stacy, though he didn't want to admit it. He almost wanted to say Lydia or Dr. Nolan, but he scratched them off his list. And of course, before he married Cuddy, Lucas and him had some sort of friendship. Then there was Cuddy, she had known him the longest too, which only made matters worse for him.

Here he was; unmarried, a former drug addict, nearly an alcoholic, depressed and; to make matters worse; reconsidering his attraction to one of his friends. That alone made him feel worse, he had told everyone, even Cuddy herself, that he was never truly jealous of her and Lucas because it made him happy to see Cuddy happy. And, at the time, she had been happy with Lucas, and if he was wrong, maybe she still was.

For the past three days, he had mulled over his possible attraction to Cuddy and what to do about it. Of course there was the option of telling Lucas that he kissed her and she kissed him back. But that would only increase his suspicions about Cuddy having an affair. He could also tell her but add that he didn't expect anything to happen, because of her marriage. Or the last option, the one he prefered the most, was to simply keep quiet and take that knowledge to the grave. Now it was almost nine-thirty that night and he was starting to get hungry. Just as he was about to pick up the phone and order takeout, there came an exceptionally loud banging on the door.

"Go away," House muttered, but never the less, he went to the door and opened it a crack.

"Dr. House?" He looked at the girl in shock; surprised, but glad, to see Rachel Douglas standing on his doorstep.

"Rachel?" House reached forwards and pulled her inside roughly, "What are you doing here? Do your parents have any idea where you are?"

"Mom's upset and dad left to go somewhere," Rachel replied, her tears had dried on the way over, but her eyes were still bloodshot. "They were fighting and I ... I couldn't call you. So I decided to come here," she held out the slip of paper House had given her.

"Good Rachel," House nodded, "But how did you get here alone?"

"I have a friend that lives about two blocks from here. She has an older brother who can drive, he brought me over here from the park by my house."

"So obviously your mom and dad don't know that you're here," House began, "Rachel, look, as much as you probably don't want me to, I need to call your parents so they know that you're safe."

"No!" Rachel cried, "I don't wanna see them! Dad is mad at mom and he left too...he's gonna be furious if he knows that I'm here."

"Then I'll call your mother and tell her," House reached for the phone, "She doesn't have to come get you now, but she needs to know." He picked up the phone, about to dial Cuddy's cellphone number, when Rachel grabbed the phone.

"Wait, not now, in the morning, please?" She pouted and House narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your parents are going to have my head for this, you know that right?" House took the phone back and returned it to the cradle. "I want you to tell them why you came here if they ask, not me, it's your business to apologize to them."

"Okay," Rachel plopped onto the couch, "Can I sleep here?"

Almost right away, House nodded and he limped into his bedroom, grabbing a blanket from the closet. He returned to the living room and tossed the blanket to Rachel, allowing her to cover herself with it. Snuggling under it, Rachel glanced at the logo on the fleece material.

"You went to Michigan too?" She asked, "My mom went there for college. Did you know her?"

"A bit," House shrugged, "But you need your rest, we can talk tomorrow while waiting for your parents." He dimmed the lights, and left the room, leaving Rachel to fall asleep. Himself, on the other hand, he never fell asleep until late into the night, his mind buzzing.

"Hey!" Rachel hurried into House's room, hitting him over the head with a pillow, "Get up! The phone is ringing."

"Do you wake your parents up like this too?" House sat up, reaching for the phone, spotting Wilson's cell displayed on the Caller ID. "Hello?"

"House," Wilson sounded panicked, "You need to get to now."

"What's up?"

"Rachel's missing," he sounded worried, "You need to help look for her … now."

"Why isn't Cuddy calling me? Or Lucas?" House asked, motioning for Rachel to stay quiet.

"They're out looking for her." Wilson explained.

"Then I'll call them and offer to help look, you should do the same." House hung up and quickly dialed Cuddy's cell phone.

"House?" Cuddy picked up quickly, "Have you seen Rachel anywhere?"

"Cuddy, come over to my apartment, pronto. I'll help look for Rachel with you guys after." House spoke quickly, hoping she would agree.

"Fine," Cuddy sighed, obviously annoyed, "I'll be over in five."

"You told my mom to come over here?" Rachel sat on the bed, pouting, "She's gonna be really mad."

"It's fine," House sat on the bed besides her, explaining what his plan was.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and House limped towards it, leaving Rachel in his bedroom. He opened it, glad to see that Lucas hadn't come along, and let Cuddy inside.

"What do you want House?" Cuddy looked stressed and exhausted, "This better be quick."

"You need to do something about you and Lucas," House began, "It's affecting Rachel too."

"How would you know what's affecting her? You barely have any contact with her." Cuddy snapped, "Besides, I don't see why you're so intent on finding something wrong with Lucas's and my marriage, even if there is, it's none of your business."

"Really?" House narrowed his eyes at her, "And it's none of Rachel's either?"

"House, seriously, stop acting like you know what's going on with Rachel, you haven't spoken to her since Tuesday."

"Actually, I spoke to her just a few moments ago," House turned on his heel, and made his way into the kitchen, unknowingly giving Rachel to cue to come out of hiding.

"House, seriously, this is no time to eat," she made her way towards the kitchen, but stopped, seeing Rachel is his bedroom doorway. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" House turned, quirking his eyebrows at her.

"I … I was scared," Rachel began, looking at her feet, "House said I could come here if I got scared."

"You what?" Cuddy looked at House, her eyes blazing, "You told her that she could come here whenever she wants?"

"Within reason," House shrugged, "I think there's good reason in why she's here."

"I don't care," Cuddy snapped, "Rach, let's go."

"No, I wanna stay here," she pouted, sticking out her lower lip, "I like it here."

"Rachel, seriously," Cuddy took her hand and knelt to Rachel's level, lowering her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"House said I could come here if I needed something or was scared," she paused, her lower lip trembling, "You and dad were fighting again, mommy, I don't like it."

"Rach, come here," Cuddy hugged Rachel tightly, shooting dagger glares towards House, "Go wait in the car, I'll be out in a few moments." Nodding, Rachel grabbed the small bag she had brought with her and went out the car, sitting quietly in the seat.

"Cuddy, seriously, you can't ignore this anymore. Obviously, whatever is going on between you and Lucas is affecting her to so much that Rachel is too scared to tell either of you about it. I'm not saying that you and Lucas need to do some major, but try and talk to her, find out what's affecting her so much. Maybe then ..."

"I don't need your help with my life House!" Cuddy snapped, cutting him off, "If I need to talk to Rachel then I will. I don't need you to tell me how to raise my own daughter; that's Lucas's job, not yours." She turned on her heel, ready to leave, but House wasn't done.

"Well then make it his job, because right now, he sucks at it."

"Excuse me?" Cuddy stopped short of the door, turning to face him, "What did you just say?"

"Lucas sucks at being a good father, and no I'm not just saying that and I'm not trying to be offensive, but seriously, Rachel barely knows who I am. She ran to me for help; not you, not Lucas, and not Wilson. Why didn't she come to you, you're her mother, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing!" Cuddy snapped, stepping towards him.

"I was right, you do suck as a mother." House replied quietly, "You're own daughter won't even talk to you."

"You idiot," Cuddy stepped towards him, "What are you gonna do later? Say you were wrong?" House opened his mouth, but reeled in shock as Cuddy's palm connected with his jaw. "You asshole," she growled, "You know how hard I've worked to be who I am, and to have the life I have."

"Cuddy, look, I didn't .." House spoke after few seconds, but his own response was the door slamming.

* * *

**AN2: YES! An almost-repeat of "Joy" ... was tempted, but didn't since I don't what them to kiss a lot before certain events. *cough*Trial*cough* **

**Next chapter: Cuddy talks to a relationship counselor that's not Wilson. Lucas gets drunk - again. **

**Read and review! **

**KM Wilson**


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN: Hey, love me for getting two chaps up in less than 24 hours! One will be up either tomorrow night or Tuesday, depending on how much I get written today. Thanks to CassidyTVNut and BreeInDiamonds for ideas on this one! **

**Also, the song for Cuddy's ringtone is "Drive" by Dawn Landes (you should all remember it from the end of UMS). ;) **

**Read and review!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The building was yellow, and looked awfully homey, with large flower beds in the front yard. It had simple white shutters and a white door. Typical suburban building, Cuddy gazed at it from her car and pulled into the driveway, getting out quietly. She grabbed her purse from the passenger side seat and locked the car behind her, before heading up the walk.

A chime signaled above the door as she entered and she quickly scribbled her name on a sheet, nodding to the woman behind the counter. Taking a seat, she pulled the final draft of a current budget report from her bag and skimmed it, making simple notations here and there. A few women, all of them younger than her, eyed her clothes enviously, from the custom-made silken shirt to the Martinez Valero heels she was in.

Flipping through the paper, she found she couldn't concentrate, so she pulled out her phone, a Blackberry Tour, and sent a quick message to Wilson, reminding him to make sure that House didn't skip out of the hospital early. Then a quick one to Lucas, reminding him that she was headed to meet Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn for lunch so they could help plan for Katheryn and Wilson's wedding. She was just about to put her phone away when she heard a familiar ringtone.

"_When you look at me that way, _

_I don't ever think to say, _

_But I just found it._"

Rolling her eyes, she pressed the _Talk _button on her phone. "Yes House?"

"Need to do a biopsy." He sounded annoyed, "Where are you?"

"Not in my office, and no, you're not doing the biopsy until I get back." She sighed, "No, you cannot force your team to do it without my permission or else I might have to fire you all." She paused, "Well, go point, but that was a fluke, you know that House. Now seriously, go do clinic hours or something until I get back, it won't be long. A few runny noses and sore throats won't kill you." Pausing, she laughed at his response, "No, you don't get a reward if you do all your required hours, there's no way you're going to -" She stopped, "Just don't leave the hospital, and don't do that biopsy, otherwise, do something productive."

"No, bothering Wilson is not productive and bothering Rachel isn't productive either, so don't bother with it." Cuddy stopped, thinking of a witty goodbye, "But I'm about to loose you because I'm about to enter Canada by plane, while sitting in a hot tub, on a cruise ship, while hanging up the phone." She clicked the _End _button and turned off her phone, ignoring the stares she got.

"Lisa?" A petite brunette poked her head around the corner, "Coming?" Cuddy nodded, standing and stuffing the papers into her bag, following the woman down a long hallways with numerous doors leading off of it. At the third one, they stopped and Cuddy knocked once before entering the room.

"Hey Lisa," Patricia Simms looked up from her desk, "How've you been?"

"Confused," Lisa dropped her stuff by the door and flopped down onto the couch, "Exhausted though."

"Lucas or work?" Patty joined her friend, "Really, Lisa, just talk."

"Neither," Cuddy closed her eyes, "Remember Greg House?"

"Oh, him," Patty leaned back in the chair, "What about him?"

"He … I don't know," Cuddy buried her face in her hands, "He had strong feelings for me a while ago, before Lucas and I got married, then after that, they seemed to have disappeared. Same with mine for him, once I started dating Lucas, I didn't think much about my feelings for House. But," she sighed, "now, with everything that's going on, he's worried sick about me. He's the only one who's right, he knows what I need to do and everything. But I'm scared that he's just doing this because he still has feelings for me."

"So...?" Patty didn't see where this was going, "It's called unrequited love Lisa, unless … don't tell me you have feelings for him too."

"I don't know!" Cuddy looked up, "I mean, he knows me better than Lucas does at some points, but even with everything between Lucas and I; I'm still happy with him."

"Whoa, whoa," Patty held up her hand, "You 'don't know' about your feelings for House? What happened between you two?"

"We kissed, it was an accident, I was stressed and I don't know what was going through his mind," Cuddy sighed, "He started it and stopped it, just like he did all those years ago after I lost Joy. It was, in some weird way, needed at the moment. And don't even start on the fact that I shouldn't start anything with him, I'm not. House practically avoided the hospital for the three days after, he stayed holed up in his apartment." She took the bottle of water Patty handed to her, "Both times I've been the hurt and confused one who needed some sort of comfort."

"But what about Lucas? Does he know?"

"Oh, God, please don't remind me of that."

"You mean he knows?!" Patty was shocked.

"Hell no!" Cuddy laughed, "You think I'd tell him? It was an accident, House and I both agreed that we'd try and forget it." She sighed, "I've tried, but he was trying to tell me something with that kiss, something I can't see on my own."

"The fact that you _do _need to do something about you and Lucas," Patty began, "Look, maybe House is right about whatever he was telling you. He's just worried about you Lisa, and he's torn because he doesn't want to make it look like he's in love with you, but at the same time, he is and isn't sure how to put that aside."

"You lost me there," Cuddy laughed, "I get it a bit, but explain."

"House loves you, and is worried about your marriage with Lucas; but, when trying to help, it seems like he's only doing it because he's in love with you." Patty explained, "But he wants you to know that his love isn't the only reason he wants you to do something about your marriage. Though to someone like Lucas, him trying to help you seems like he might want to pursue a relationship with you, which would mean Lucas would take it out on you."

"Lucas doesn't even _know _about what House's is trying to do, he and him barely speak. It's mostly glares whenever they're in the same room together." Cuddy smiled at the thought, it was really fun to just have the two of them in a room and watch them. "And I don't want to tell him either. Even if I did, he wouldn't listen."

"Lisa," Patty cut her off, "House knows what he's doing, if he thinks something's seriously affecting you and the kids then he'll let you deal ..."

"No he won't!" Cuddy cut her off, "House accused me of being too blind to anything bad with Lucas's and my marriage because it's all I've ever focused on in the past twelve years."

"Maybe you have Lisa, and he's just -"

"I know what House is trying to tell me!" Cuddy snapped, trying to raise her voice, "He knows that my marriage with Lucas is completely screwed up and I have to do something about it. I know that. I told him that I know that. What more can I tell House so he'll stay out of my life?"

"Do you want him out of your life?"

Cuddy froze, not expecting this question, and she bit her lip. She glanced down at the table, not sure how to respond. Part of her said yes; she wanted House to leave her alone so she wouldn't have to put up with him. But the other part of her reminded her that if she shoved House out of her life then she would only be ignoring everything he was telling her about her marriage with Lucas. She looked up, meeting Patty eye-to-eye; "No."

"Then why do you want him to stop worrying about you?"

"Because," Cuddy breathed a sigh, "I don't know, I just don't know."

"You think on it, okay?" Patty glanced at the clock, "If I'm not mistaken, your break ends in ten minutes."

"Oh, shoot," Cuddy jumped up, "Thanks, I'll call you later so we can talk." She grabbed her purse and the bottle of water, before hurrying out the door, leaving a smile on Patty's face.

Around ten, Cuddy curled up on the couch in den, glad to have finally gotten an extremely hyper John to bed. She had various drafts from the budget report spread out on the coffee table, along with her laptop and different colored pens and highlighters. Balancing on a chair next to the table was her briefcase and a mug of tea, which remained untouched since she had made it an hour ago. The house was finally quiet and she snuggled on the couch, ready to fall asleep; leaving the papers spread out in front of her. Rachel sat curled on the chair next to her, staring around the room silently, since Cuddy had said that she wasn't going to be allowed to watch TV or play on the computer until she, Cuddy and Lucas discussed her "I'll be a run-away" situations. She hadn't told Lucas where she had found Rachel yet, even though she knew she could never tell him the truth; she had to make something up. The day had been stressful; starting off with Rachel being missing, her and House's conversation, her conversation with Patty then her few hours at work. With that, she had no time to keep Lucas updated and she felt bad about it, for all she knew, he had spent the whole day looking for her.

"Hey Lisa, how was … Rachel?" Lucas stopped in the door, seeing his daughter sitting quietly, watching her mother. He had a slight stagger and Cuddy cringed inwardly, knowing that a drunk Lucas didn't bode well with a child who needed a talking to.

"Hi dad," Rachel looked up, the fact that he was drunk not registering with her.

"What in the world do you think you were doing last night?" Lucas cried and Cuddy cringed, feeling completely helpless. "You left home to go run off to who knows where without telling your mother or I. Do you have any idea how we felt when we found out that you were gone?"

"No ..." Rachel began, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't you 'I'm sorry' me miss," Lucas cried, grabbing Rachel by her shirt collar roughly, "You never do that again. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but if you got killed or something, then your mother and I would be to blame. Do you hear me?" Rachel went to nod, but there was no chance, Lucas didn't give her one; instead, he grabbed her arm, half-dragging her towards the stars.

"Now I want you to go to bed like a good girl, okay?"

She began to protest, but stopped when Lucas's hand connected with her cheek.

"Don't you dare to argue with me, you know that whatever I say, goes."

Nodding, Rachel hurried up the stairs, and closed her bedroom door behind her, so no one could hear her tears.

After a few moments, Lucas sighed, breaking his glare that was directed on the door; now heading into the kitchen. He grabbed the handle of the fridge and pulled it open, yanking three cans of Miller from the door. Now moving to the living room, he collapsed on the couch, opening the first bottle as he turned on HBO. After the first few minutes, he tossed the first can aside and opened the second one, spotting Cuddy coming down the stairs. After she dropped her tea mug into the sink, she came into the living room, plopping herself into a chair. As she put her feet up on the coffee table, he turned to her, looking at her in surprise.

"We need to talk," Cuddy leaned back in the chair, "please."

"Why?" Lucas looked at her, his eyes narrowed, his drunkenness obvious now, "We don't need to talk."

"Lucas," Cuddy began, "Please, we've been putting way to much strain on our relationship lately, can we just think on it for a few moments?"

"Think?" Lucas looked at her, "There's nothing for us to think about. You're the one who needs to do the thinking around her, not me." He leaned back in the couch, eying her closely.

"Me? Why is it always me Lucas?" Cuddy began, hurt, "Every time I mention that we should talk then you act like it's not your fault. It's never your fault according to you! Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm stubborn?" Lucas laughed, ignoring the shock and hurt on her face.

"Lucas, please," Cuddy began, "Let me talk." All she got was a nod. "Lately we've been fighting over the stupidest things and it's beginning to stress me out."

"Then we stop fighting, simple." Lucas turned on the TV, assuming the discussion was over.

"Not it's not!" Cuddy cried, raising her voice significantly, "We can't just stop fighting since that's not normal for couples. It's the way we fight, we need to …"

"Lisa, please, can we discuss this another time?" Lucas looked at her and she wondered how his brain could function so well when he was impossibly drunk.

"I, well, when?" Cuddy began, "Besides, we should at least talk about how you treated Rachel a few moments ago."

"I treated her like an adult should Lisa," he stood, "If you don't like that then maybe you should do something about it."

"You're the one who's being irresponsible and not helping," Cuddy muttered under her breath.

"What?" Lucas turned, hearing her voice, and he made his way towards her, looking into her eyes. "What did you just say Lisa?"

Cuddy looked up at him quickly, not sure if she should tell him the truth, "That you're not being of any help either."

"About what?" Lucas narrowed his eyes, sitting on the coffee table so she couldn't run off, "You know, that's you're problem, you're not responsible either, you run off to work so early and come home so late that you never see your family. I'm amazed they even know who you are when you actually are around." He leaned forwards, seeing Cuddy bite her lip against a witty retort, "You really think you're being good to this family? Truth is Lisa, you suck at it."

Cuddy bit her lip, knowing there would be blood, but shook her head, "You're wrong." She growled, knowing every word she spoke was only going to make things worse.

"You bitch," Lucas growled, one hand coming forwards to hold her into the chair, the other connecting with her cheek. "You think you can parade around Princeton like you're the best thing ever, and everything you say it law. Well, you know what, that's not the case anymore Lisa, you're married now, you have a family to look after. If you don't like that then too bad." He let her go but as she stood, he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into his lap.

"Next time, I'd think before you speak, or else there's going to be serious consequences." He let her go, watching her head up the stairs and to bed, before grabbing another beer and collapsing on the couch.

* * *

**AN2: Next chapter, Lucas goes to a bar and House goes to a bar ... we'll see what happens. **

**KM Wilson**


	11. Chapter Ten

**AN: Sorry for the cliffie at the end, but I'm working on the next chapter right now! Thank goodness for Thanksgiving Break!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

House stepped into the lounge of the bar and took a seat, one of the waiters bringing him a bottle of beer moment later. He was a regular here, having often stopped by after work, but not regular enough to know he would drink himself to death if no one stopped him. And he wasn't planning to either, so no one worried.

A few minutes later, Lucas Douglas entered the bar and made a beeline for his usual spot, only to find it occupied by none other than Gregory House.

"Hey, I know you're really busy moping about, but do you mind?" Lucas glanced at House, his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, I've been deafened by your idiocy, come again." House looked up at him, a smirk on his lips.

"House, you're an ass, you know that right?" Lucas snapped, sitting down in a chair besides his.

"I'm the ass? You're the one who practically rubs it in my face that you married Cuddy, I don't care anymore."

"Really?" Lucas took a rather large swig of the bottle of beer he was handed, apparently he was a regular too. "Could have fooled me by the way she's been acting lately, you sure about that?"

"Lucas, seriously," House glared at him over his beer, "I don't have any feelings towards Cuddy, I haven't since I heard that you two were engaged. And even if I had feelings towards her now, I wouldn't act on them; she seems happy with you."

"Really?" Lucas laughed, "Could have fooled me, she's being pretty smart with me lately."

House nearly choked on his beer, surprised, but he didn't push it; trying not to sound suspicious.

"Dead serious," Lucas went on, "She's been lying to me about the littlest things; work, her plans - it just doesn't fit. Lisa wasn't like this when I married her, something changed."

"We've all changed since you two started dating," House began, "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"I don't need too," Lucas finished his second beer, which hadn't gone unnoticed by House. "She knows she shouldn't be lying to me like this. When we got married, she agreed that she would obey me. That's not happening and she's obviously aware of it, I've told her that's what she signed up for when we got married. Now though, she doesn't give a damn about it."

"Lucas, really," House began, trying not to make it obvious that he didn't approve of his words. "You don't thunk you're being a bit unreasonable?"

"Unreasonable? Ha! No way in hell, she deserves it." Lucas had nearly finished his third beer already, "Think she'd have an affair?"

"What?" House choked on his beer. "Lisa!? Have an affair? You've got to be kidding me. She loves her job too much."

"Too much," Lucas nodded, "Someone besides me needs to tell her that. Have you seen how much she works?"

"Yes, it's insane, she should breathe every now and then, but have you tried telling her that?" House asked, already guessing what Lucas's answer would be.

"She's my wife, I shouldn't have to talk to her about stuff like this," He was getting tipsy and House quirked his eyebrows, hoping that Cuddy knew that Lucas was getting drunk. "She should know what she should be doing for her family; I shouldn't have to beat that into her until she finally understands it."

"I see," House nodded, "Bye." He stood, paying the waiter quickly and limped from the bar, pulling out his phone. He dialed quickly, hoping that Cuddy would answer.

"House," Cuddy sounded exhausted. "Hurry up, I'm at the twin's daycare right now."

"Oh, well, just to let you know, I ran into your wonderful husband and he's drinking himself to death. Just thought you'd like a warning." House began.

"Thanks House, really, but I'll see you tomorrow. Twins want to go home and I need to get Rachel from dance." Cuddy sounded pleased now, and House smiled inwardly.

"Bye Cuddy, take care." House clicked his phone shut, and made his way to his motorcycle. He hopped on it as best as he could with his leg and started the engine, driving off towards Wilson's.

"Oh, hi Katheryn," House nodded at the woman standing in the doorway, "Is Wilson around?"

"Kitchen," she nodded behind her and stepped back, allowing House into the apartment. "I think he's making some sort of dinner."

"Oh, thanks," House limped into the kitchen and sat down, "Lucas is an alcoholic," he began, "Ran into him now, at the bar. Was grabbing a drink and he came in, sat down by me, and started to complain about Cuddy, while downing multiple beers."

"Does Cuddy know he drinks?" Wilson looked at House quickly before returning to his cooking.

"I called her as soon as I left the place so she'd know," House twirled his cane between his fingers, "But she didn't seem surprised."

"About what?" Katheryn came into the kitchen, her black hair tied behind her neck with a simple blue ribbon.

"Nothing," Wilson responded quickly, not wanting to get more people involved in it.

"If you're talking about Lisa then just spit it out, I've known her longer than you both have and have a right to know what you're saying about her." She sat at the table with House, flipping through the newspaper.

"I think, though I don't have much proof, that she and Lucas are having problems." House began, "He's drinking, she's acting more stressed than usual, their kids are acting oddly; it fits."

"What fits?" Katheryn sounded genuinely worried.

"I don't know if your fiancee wants me to tell you." House glared at Wilson, who busied himself with cleaning out a pot.

"I just don't think ..." Wilson began.

"James," Katheryn began, "Lisa's been my best friend since grade school. Whatever's up with her and Lucas is important to me too. So spill," she leaned forwards, setting down the newspaper.

"House thinks Lucas is being abusive; I think he's still jealous that Lucas got Cuddy and he didn't."

"I'm not jealous of Lucas!" House snapped, "Yeah, okay, maybe I wish I was the one she married, but I'm glad she's happy. I just don't want her to think that her marriage is perfect and that there's never going to be anything wrong with it. Here, listen to this," he pulled out a small recorder, which he had taped Lucas's conversation with.

Lucas's voice came on first, and both Katheryn and Wilson listened intently. _"She's been lying to me about the littlest things; work, her plans - it just doesn't fit. Lisa wasn't like this when I married her, something changed."_

_"We've all changed since you two started dating," House began, sounding earnest, "Why don't you just talk to her?" _Katheryn nodded at House's words, still listening. Wilson, on the other hand, stood frozen, shocked to hear Lucas speak about Cuddy in this way.

_"I don't need too," Lucas finished his second beer, which hadn't gone unnoticed by House. "She knows she shouldn't be lying to me like this. When we got married, she agreed that she would obey me. That's not happening and she's obviously aware of it, I've told her that's what she signed up for when we got married. Now though, she doesn't give a damn about it." _

"That bastard," Katheryn growled, her fists clenched on the table, "I swear to God, if he hurts Lisa ..." she stopped as House elbowed her.

__

"Lucas, really," House began, trying not to make it obvious that he didn't approve of his words. "You don't thunk you're being a bit unreasonable?"

_"Unreasonable? Ha! No way in hell, she deserves it."_

House clicked off the recorder and was faced with two, suddenly, very shocked expressions faced him.

"I'm going to personally kill Lucas Douglas with my bare hands," Katheryn stood, but Wilson grabbed her wrist.

"Kat," Wilson looked at her, "I don't want you doing anything of the sort, not so close to our wedding." He kissed her chastely, but long enough to tell her that meant it.

"Fine," Katheryn nodded, "but if he physically abuses her, we might need to rethink that."

House shrugged, "That would only make it worse, if you get too involved in this, like I am, then it'll look suspicious."

"You shouldn't even be involved in this House," Wilson began, "It's none of your business, it never was."

"It is if Cuddy is too blind to see what's happening to her marriage. I can be concerned for her and the kids without wanting to jump her, you know." He drummed his fingers on the table, when a sudden sound jolted them from silence.

"_I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true; give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you."_

"House?" Wilson looked up as House's hand flew to his jacket pocket and he nearly ripped his cellphone from it, opening it and pressing it against his ear.

"Hello?" House's expression morphed into one of shock and fear, "I'll be right there Rachel, it's okay. You're all going to be okay." He hung up and nearly sprinted to the door, well, as best as he could.

"What's going on?" Katheryn had followed him out, Wilson coming more quietly.

"It's Lucas," House began, "He's drunk, angry and he's making Cuddy cry. The kids are scared." He flung open the door, "Wilson, have the police go to Cuddy's, we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

**AN2: Next chapter, Cuddy needs a cane, and some friends goes missing. And a flashback. **

**Review please? **

**KM Wilson**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

_Flashback … _

"Lucas," Cuddy looked up, having just finished cleaning up the dishes from dinner. "You're home," she moved towards him, already able to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey Lisa," he stepped towards her, planting a slightly sloppy kiss on her lips. Cuddy stepped back, guiding him towards the living room couch and sitting him in it, amazed that he had made it home all right. Sure, she was pissed that he had gone out to drink, again, _and_ that he had driven home alone after wards. But she couldn't say anything against it, at least not yet.

"I know what you're thinking Lisa, you wish I hadn't done this," Lucas looked at her, his eyes slightly glassy. "You wish I was here, you wish you had more control over me, you wish I was perfect."

"Lucas, stop," Cuddy moved forwards, hoping the kids weren't listening in on them, "I don't wish that on you, no one's perfect." She sat besides him, slipping her hand into his, "I mean, yes, you're right, I wish you hadn't gone and gotten drunk. But I don't with I had more control over you, nor do I wish you were perfect. I'm not perfect and I don't expect you to be either."

"Liar," Lucas looked at her, and she frowned, "You love having control over everything, it's the reason you do so well as dean. You have control there, you want it to be the same way here, you want to be in control wherever you go."

"Lucas stop," Cuddy began again, "You're drunk and not thinking straight, just please, stop." She was starting to get worried, the kids weren't usually up when he came home drunk, there had to be a reason he was home early.

"Ran into your lover boy there," Lucas looked up at her, his speech starting to slur, "He didn't seem to mind that your husband was getting drunk. He come her after and cheer you up a bit?"

"I was getting the kids from childcare Lucas, I haven't seen House since I left work around four." Cuddy could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks at the subtle mention of her and House having sex, and she hoped that Lucas was too drunk to notice it.

"Really?" Lucas looked at her, "He seemed pretty eager to head out when I mentioned you," he leaned forwards, kissing her passionately, "You sure he didn't come here for some sex?"

"Lucas," Cuddy pulled back from his kisses, "House didn't come here today, nor would I ever cheat on you."

"I believe you Lisa," Lucas trailed a finger along her side and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her neck gently. His hand rested on the small of her back, and after a few moments, he traced the waistband of her jeans.

"Lucas," Cuddy pulled back, "The kids, they're still up. Please," she whispered as he fingered the buttons on her blouse, "stop it." Lucas obeyed, much to her surprise, and let her slip from his grasp. She made her way to the kitchen, thankful he had listened to her, but inside, she knew he wouldn't always do that.

"You three," Cuddy nodded at her kids, seeing it was nearly eight-thirty, "Time for bed." She lifted John into her arms, since he was the baby of the family; though only by a few minutes, and followed the girls up to the bedrooms. Rachel went into the bathroom first, along with Renee, both of them brushing their teeth quietly, while Cuddy and John went to his room so he could get changed.

When the girls finished brushing their teeth, Cuddy heard Rachel knock on John's door and they both came in, smiling and looking energetic, minus the fact that it was nearly nine o'clock.

"Night John," Rachel hugged her younger brother, ruffling his hair, and Renee did the same, miming her older sister's moves. As John went into the bathroom, Cuddy went into Renee's room, tucking her in quickly, wishing her a good-night's sleep; before going to Rachel's room. She kissed Rachel's forehead as she tucked her in, also wishing her a goodnight and sweet dreams, before going back to the bathroom as John finished.

"Night kids," Lucas came up the stairs, calling out a quick goodnight, before catching Cuddy's hand in his, pulling her into his arms.

"What?" Cuddy looked at him, "I've got some stuff to finish up."

"No you don't," Lucas responded, "You need to stop burying yourself in your work Lisa, spend some time with me. You come home early, spend time with the kids, cook them a nice dinner, but then as soon as I got home then you're so eager to get out of the room."

"No I'm not Lucas," Cuddy protested, "I really have work to do, but I am their mother, the kids are my responsibility too."

"And your husband is left to do whatever the hell he wants, whenever he wants." Lucas growled, "Nice try Lisa, that's your lame excuse? Well, it sucks, just as bad as your parenting does."

"Lucas! Stop, please, the kids are still up." Cuddy tried to control her anger, but it was hard with him.

"Then let them hear us, let them hear what a bitch their mother is being." Lucas stepped closer to her. "You've been asking for this Lisa, you know that; disobeying me, lying to me, cheating...I don't know where to begin with a worthwhile punishment for you."

"Cheating? Lucas! I've never, ever slept with anyone except you since we began dating." Cuddy was crying and, though they didn't know it, Rachel was listening intently. "Sure, I was interested in House, but that was over thirty years ago!"

"Really, could have fooled me there." Lucas smirked, "You think you can worm your way out of everything don't you Lisa? Miss Dean of Medicine thinks she can whatever the hell she wants without anyone, not even her own husband, knowing. Those days are over Lisa Douglas, they should have been since the day you married me."

"Lucas, please, stop," Cuddy's tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'll stop, truly."

"Please won't do anything to make me forgive you, you dirty little slut." Lucas pulled Cuddy towards him, dropped his voice. "Tell me Lisa, are Renee and John really our kids?"

"Of course they are!" Cuddy cried, "Who else would be ... you asshole. I would never sleep with House, I gave that up the day I adopted Rachel." She kept going, knowing some of her words were lies, and she didn't care if he knew it or not.

"Really? You looked like you wanted to jump him last time I saw you with him." Lucas was nearly yelling, and John, who had been woken up by the the noise, and crept into Rachel's room. So had Renee, and now Rachel held them in her arms, just as frightened as they were.

"Why dies it matter so much to you? If you really want to know if you're their father then go get a damn paternity test." Cuddy yelled, shocked at her words, "I'm sure you'll regret it after you see all this trouble you've caused for nothing."

"I'd rather die than know you'd much rather have House's children than mine. If you wanted him to screw you then why did you marry me? So you wouldn't have to be reminded that you're married to a cripple? Pity Lisa, always thought you knew right from wrong. No wonder we've had so little sex." Lucas cried, "If you want House so badly at least have the guts to tell me, rather than have a long, drawn-out affair with him."

"Fine, think what you want Lucas, but I've never slept with House since his and my one night in college." Cuddy went to turn, but Lucas pulled her around to face him. But it only took that motion to cause her to loose her balance. Reaching for the railing, Cuddy felt herself tumble down a few flights and after a few moments, she blinked, realizing that her ankle have given out on her. She went to go sit up, but her ankle wobbled and she screwed her eyes shut, realizing that she had fractured it.

"You think you know how to get away with everything, don't you Lisa?" Lucas knelt besides her, "You've lost now." He stood, calling all three kids down to the living room. "I'm taking the kids, I'll see you..."

"Get the hell away from them," House shouldered his way into the room.

"Oh, look Lisa, it's your knight in shining armor." Lucas laughed, looking to House, who had stepped closer to Cuddy.

"Very funny," House didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "Police are on their way Lucas, I thought you'd like to know that."

"Thanks for the warning," Lucas stepped closer, "Too bad I won't be here to chat." He stepped closer, "Have fun in the hospital." He recognized House's movements and ducked, his shoulder catching House's cane and knocking him off balance.

"You son of a bitch," House growled from where he was on the floor, and he discretely scooted towards Cuddy. He raised his cane, meaning to knock Lucas down with them. Instead, Lucas bent, ripping the cane out of House's grasp and holding it above House's head.

"Would you like me to hurt you or your lovely girlfriend here?" Lucas asked, but he didn't wait for a response before bringing the cane down on House's shoulder.

"Lucas, stop," Cuddy cried, reaching for the cane. He looked at her, tossing the cane aside and he knelt next to her, kissing her roughly.

"Don't touch her," House growled, pulling Lucas backwards, away from Cuddy, "I told you, the police are on their way."

"By which time, I will be gone." He grabbed his three kids all roughly by the shoulders and pulled them towards the garage door, which he kicked open with his foot. Whispering to Rachel, he turned back to them as Rachel dragged her younger siblings from the room. Making his way back towards House and Cuddy, he knelt between them, House's cane in his hand. Leaning towards Cuddy, he laced his fingers through hers, keeping one eye on House.

"Lucas, stop," Cuddy winced as Lucas's grip tightened on her hand, "please," she began, but stopped as he kissed her again, his arms going around her waist.

"You really are a disappointment, aren't you?" Lucas pulled back, and turned to House, "Who would have thought, the cripple and the bitch." He stood, twirling House's cane between his fingers, before letting it fall, of course of his own doing, onto House's leg.

"You idiot!" House cried, biting through his tongue in shock and pain, "What the hell are you doing?" Lucas ignored him, twirling the cane between his fingers for a few seconds, before he cracked House over the back of the head with it. As the cane split in two, Lucas darted off, and as he pulled away in his car, leaving Princeton behind.

"House," Cuddy crawled towards him as well as she could, having both a fractured ankle and wrist. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Cuddy, shut up will you? My head is killing me." House looked up at her as she let his head rest awkwardly in her lap. He closed his eyes, feeling her fingers running over his stubble, and immediately blinked them open, hearing a chorus of voices.

"Hello? Someone?" There was banging on the door and Cuddy looked up, knowing the police were too late.

"There's a key," she called out, hoping they heard her, "Look under the flowerpot." There was scuffle and after a few moments, the door swung open, and two police offices, one man and one woman, stepped inside.

"He left," House managed, drifting in and out of consciousness , "Gone."

"House, shut up," Cuddy snapped, "The man you're looking for, he's in his mid-40s, short brown hair –"

"Did he have a car?" The male police officer asked, and Cuddy nodded.

"Black, Honda sedan, from 1998." She looked up, "Can we get him to the hospital? He's going to need to be looked at by a doctor who isn't incapable of working."

"Sure," the female police officer nodded, "I can bring them, you stay here, get the info and send the other two outside to trail the car."

"Thank you," Cuddy shifted her weigh onto her left foot, and hopped towards the kitchen, grabbing her keys.

"No problem," the woman helped House to his feet and made her way slowly towards the car, allowing both him and Cuddy to sit in the backseat.

"Thanks House," Cuddy whispered to him as they drove along the road to Princeton-Plainsboro, "I'm so glad you came."

* * *

**AN: Hey! What's this? Two chapters in a day? You must love me! LOL! Okay; so Lucas is on the run with Rachel, Renee and John while Cuddy and House stay in Princeton together. Also, I know the whole police thing was weird, I can't write police officers at all. End of story.**

**Next chapter: House and Cuddy have problems; she needs a cane, a friend while House wants to tell her the truth about his feelings. **

**Review? **

**x**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**AN: Happy thanksgiving! A sweet chapter for the day! Also, in case anyone is interested, the total word count of this fic is 22,572 so far. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

"House," Cuddy leaned forwards, "You okay?" She shifted awkwardly, having fallen asleep in the chair besides his bed.

"Fine," House blinked at her, "What's the story?"

"They still haven't tracked him or the kids," Cuddy felt a few tears slip down her cheeks, "I don't know what to do House, I feel so helpless. I always told they kids that I'd be there for them, that I wouldn't let them down; now I don't even know where they are."

"Hey, look," House sat up, no longer feeling the dizziness that he had felt for the past day or so, "It's not your fault Cuddy, nor is it the kids fault; no one saw this coming." He reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "It's going to turn out all right in the end, trust me Lisa." She nodded, grateful for his words and leaned forwards, hugging him awkwardly.

"Want to go grab a bite to eat?" Cuddy looked up at him, hearing his stomach rumble, and she smiled.

"Sure," House swung his legs over the bed, surprised to see that he hadn't been changed into the basic hospital gowns, "Let's go." He limped towards the door when Cuddy cleared her throat, glancing pointedly at the wheelchair by the bed.

"Give me a hand will you?" Cuddy beckoned him towards the bed and House held the wheelchair as she eased herself into it. She looked up at him, thankful for his help, where usually he would have let the patient struggle with the chair by themselves, "You want your cane? Wilson stopped by your apartment and grabbed one." Nodding towards them, Cuddy smiled as he went over, examining each one, before picking out a hospital quad cane from the mix.

"Let's go," he limped towards the door and they headed towards the elevators, getting a few curious stares, along with some admiring looks. The whole story of what had occurred at the Douglas home had spread like wildfire through the hospital and it was becoming even more defined as it went on. No twisted, or incorrect details had been added into the story, just the truth. Some people weren't focused on House's well being, thinking that Lucas had been right and that he was only "saving" Cuddy and her family because he still was in love with her. But others sympathized with Cuddy, only ignoring House completely because she, and her children, were the vulnerable party in the whole ordeal. And there was a small minority that, even though they didn't say it in fear of their jobs and House's wrath, believed that Lucas was right about the whole thing and House should have kept his nose out of it.

"Want hospital food or should we go somewhere?" House looked at Cuddy, who wheeled herself along slowly towards the elevators.

"Hospital food," Cuddy shrugged, rolling herself onto the elevator after House, "I'd rather not go anywhere." She leaned forwards, meaning to press the button to the main floor, but House pressed it before her, smirking at her. Leaning back, Cuddy looked up at him, "Gee, really, House? Want to break my other wrist while you're at it?"

"Nope," he twirled the hospital cane between his fingers, frowning, "These canes aren't good for twirling Cuddy, I think you should do something about that soon."

"Sure," she smiled, knowing he was joking, "Right after we find my kids and I can get out of this thing."

"Of course," House nodded, as the elevator doors opened, following Cuddy out, "Anything for you." He teased, but Cuddy smiled inwardly, glad House knew, somewhere, deep inside, that he cared about her. She lead the way towards the cafeteria, and picked out a table, passing her order on to House, who frowned at it, but went to order it anyways.

"Here," House handed Cuddy the bagel she had asked for and sat down besides her, watching her pick at the edge of it quietly. He took a few bites of his sandwich, unfortunately not a Ruben, which he was in the mood for; but he didn't mind too much. "You gonna eat Cuddy?" Scooting closer to her, he rested his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"I'm fine House, really, just give me a few minutes." Cuddy could feel the tears building up in her eyes, and apparently House had too, because he scooted even closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No you aren't Cuddy," House pulled her towards him so she could rest her head on his shoulder, "You aren't fine, stop lying to us all." He stopped, hearing her sniffle, "How about we go back to my room, people are starting to stare."

"Let them," Cuddy looked up, "You saved us House; me and the kids." She looked up, "I owe you for this, I really do."

"Yes, you owe me the money from that bagel that you haven't touched, and the water." He pulled away, going to take a bite into his sandwich, "You need to eat Cuddy, I'm going to ignore you until I see you eat some of that bagel." Laughing, both of them helped themselves to their lunches, getting some curious stares from various people around them.

"Look at them," Katheryn hissed from she and Wilson sat a few feet away, "They both look so happy together."

"Don't remind me," Wilson muttered, "All those years of me trying to get them to hook up, then she goes off and married Lucas, only to have her marriage fall apart completely. Great," he took a sip of his coffee, "We're right back where we started fifteen years ago."

"James, stop worrying about them, they know what they feel for each other, just watch their interactions. Lisa's been in love with him all this time, and House has with her; you don't need to try and get them to admit anything." She paused, "I know this might sound cruel, but they needed her and Lucas's marriage to fall apart, if it hadn't, then they might not realize what they mean to each other. She knows what House means to her without even stopping to think, I know she does; and the same goes for House. Just let them alone, we have our own wedding to plan."

"Good point," Wilson nodded, "I've given enough time to try and make them realize what they mean to each other, it's my turn to think about myself." He kissed Katheryn's cheek, "I knew that I asked you to marry me for some reason."

"Of maybe it was just the bonus factor that I've been Lisa's best friend for so long so you thought that you could convince House to tell Lisa his feelings, while I did the same for Lisa." She laughed, and Wilson laughed along with her.

"You really think that of me?" Wilson placed a hand on his heart in mock sorrow, "I'm offended." He finished off his coffee and leaned back in the booth, "Almost ready? We need to get up to their room before they do."

"Sure," Katheryn finished off her coffee as well, before they headed out towards House's room.

"Okay, I'll rest mommy," House and Cuddy made their way back to his room, both of them laughing, about an hour later. It had taken him a while to actually convince Cuddy to finish up her bagel, before she realized how hungry she was. He had ended up buying her a large salad, along with a bowl of soup and three french vanilla cappuccinos; before he drew the line. Not to say that he hadn't gotten anything for himself as well, but the majority of the food went to Cuddy.

"Stop calling me mommy," House pushed open his door and stepped back in shock, not expecting the decoration he saw there. Cuddy, who had been just behind him, peered around him, gasping in the sheer creativity in which the room had been transformed into. Large balloons sat in each corner of the room, along with baskets of various sweets. On the rolling table at the foot of the bed sat a large bouquet of flowers, along with a small cookie cake.

"Whoa." House stepped into the room, lifting the plastic cover off the cookie cake, reading the iced lettering on it.

"'To our two favorite people' …" Cuddy wheeled herself towards it, looking at it thoughtfully. "Katheryn and Wilson maybe?" House nodded, cutting her a small piece, which she laughed at, "Trying to fatten me up now that I can't walk around?"

"Of course not," House smiled, still at eye level with her, "I love how you look Cuddy," he leaned forwards, kissing her forehead, "Story worrying."

"You are such a suck-up House," she smiled, laughing, before easing herself onto the hospital bed, stretching out lazily on it.

"Hey, that's my bed," House nudged her with the quad cane, "Scoot over." He plopped down besides her, staring up at the ceiling.

"See anything interesting up there?" Cuddy scooted closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder, "Anything that tells you what we should do?"

"We know what we should do Lisa," House turned his head to look at her, "You know we do, we need to think of all the likely places Lucas would go." He stopped, "Then, we take a long, extensive road trip to all these places."

"Why us House?" Cuddy looked back at him, "Why don't we just give the list to the police, they can track him. He's got three kids with him, I don't think they're going to let this go any time soon."

"They would go after them, but that's not my point Lisa," he shifted his weight to look at her, "If we just hand the list to the police, it looks like we've given up, like we don't care anymore. That's not true, you'd do anything to get your kids back, and so would I."

"You would?" Cuddy looked at him, surprised to hear such an honest sounding confession from him.

"Sure," House glanced down at the table, hearing his own pager go off, and he limped away, seeing that his team apparently couldn't even let him get better now.

Cuddy watched him leave, before noticing a small silver object on the ground. She rolled over, and reached down, picking it up. It was a simple silver Impecca mp3 player and voice recorder, but she was intrigued by it. Why would House be carrying around a mp3 player when he had an iPod? Curious, she pressed the play button on the recorder, glad that the volume was low.

House's voice came on the recorder and she smiled, hearing him talk; then she froze, realizing that he was talking to Lucas. _"I don't have any feelings towards Cuddy, I haven't since I heard that you two were engaged. And even if I had feelings towards her now, I wouldn't act on them; she seems happy with you."_

Suddenly very shocked, hurt, and upset; Cuddy pressed the stop button hurriedly, not wanting to hear anymore of it. So apparently the one man she thought was _trying_ to help her, actually hated her and didn't want anything to do with her. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to stop them; she knew why House was being so caring to her. He would do the same thing Lucas did, he's just making her happy before he pushes her away. She buried her face in the pillow, tears soaking the cotton fabric quickly and her sobs filled the room, so she couldn't hear the door open.

"Oh suck it up Cuddy," House limped into the room, "We're gonna go find Lucas and kick his ass, right?" He stopped, seeing the recorder on the bed besides her, "Shit," he moved towards the bed, resting a hand on Cuddy's shoulder, "Hey, Lisa, look at me, please."

"Leave me alone House, I don't see why you're so intent on this anyways, you're just going do the same thing Lucas did." Cuddy didn't even spare him a glance, before lowering her head back to the pillow. "Get the hell out of here."

"You listened to it, didn't you." House tried again, quietly, "I don't mean those things Lisa, I only said them so Lucas wouldn't think anything of it."

"So it was all a stupid act?" She looked at him, "You really do care about the kids …?" She stopped, not wanting to continue.

"Of course I do Lisa, I care about your kids very much, like they were my own." He dabbed at her tears with a tissue, "I care about you too, you know that, you've known that for a long time." House set the tissue down and leaned forwards, kissing her forehead, "Don't cry Lisa, please;" he looked into her eyes, making sure she understood every word he spoke. "I love you, I always have."

"Really?" Cuddy squeaked, a smile breaking her tears, "You … love me?"

"Of course," House kissed her lips gently, "I'll always be there for you Lisa, no matter what." He sat up, "That's why I've been so worried about you."

"Thank you so much." Cuddy laced her fingers through his, "We'll make it through this, won't we?" House nodded, laying besides her, letting her snuggle into his arms, glad that she felt safe. Now all they needed was for Lucas to be locked behind bars and her three kids home safe.

* * *

**AN2: Also, just because they confessed doesn't mean they're together yet! They still have to get Lucas behind bars and ... just read the last line again! Next chapter: Wilson, Katheryn, House and Cuddy compile a plan on where to go. And, we get a peek into life behind Rachel's eyes. **

**Review? **

**x**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: Another chapter! Almost at 25,000 words now and I haven't even started the trial yet! Wow. Thanks for all the great reviews (keep forgetting to thank you all). Hope everyone from the US had a great Thanksgiving! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

_A factory somewhere ... _

The room was dimly lit and the four people in it were quiet. A small window was the main source of light, excluding the two flashlights.

"Daddy," Renee huddled herself against Lucas's side, and he frowned slightly. "I'm scared."

"Stop complaining," he looked at her, also pulling John and Rachel towards him, "all three of you. I don't need to hear you whining about the silliest things. You're lucky that I got you out of there when I did. I have no idea what your mother is thinking, but ..."

"I want mommy!" John cut him off, and Lucas glared at him, "Pwease?"

"Shut it, your mother isn't coming for you John, you're mine now." He stood, walking away from them, "Now, if I hear one peep outta any of you, you're all going the same way as your mother." Pulling out his cellphone, he quickly dialed a number, tapping his foot.

"Hello there, didn't think you'd be picking up after the past few days," Lucas spoke into the phone, But good luck on the search to find me and the kids, love muffin. You've got fifty states to search through, and I'm not telling which one I'm in. But, I've got a proposition for you, and then maybe, just maybe, you'll see those three brats of yours again. You've got to forget about House, and I don't mean ignore him Lisa, you need to forget, forget him. Forget everything that you two had, what he means to you, what you mean to him; everything. Just pretend he dropped off the face of the earth, pretend he never existed." He drummed his fingers on the windowsill, "If you can do that, then call me Lisa; trust me, House is fooling you with this whole act. He doesn't mean any of it – what happened between us, that happens all the time between couples, we can do something about it. Bye," he clicked the phone shut, turning to his three frightened children.

"Stay here, and if any of you move while I'm gone, you're all gone." He turned on his heel, storming out of the room, leaving the kids to huddle in the darkness.

"I'm scared Rach," Renee buried her face on her sister's shoulder, and Rachel put an arm around her.

"It's gonna be okay, trust me you two munchkins; mommy's friend is gonna come save us, and Uncle Wilson, he's gonna come too." Rachel kissed her sister's forehead, "We're all gonna be safe." She closed her eyes, now only speaking to herself; _I hope_.

_Back in Princeton ... _

"Hey you guys," House pulled open his apartment door, a slight grin on his face, "I'm not too surprised to see you."

"Duh," Katheryn automatically stepped into the room, "Lisa's my best friend, of course I'd come over." She moved towards the couch, where Cuddy was curled up, her nose buried in a book.

"Any leads?" Wilson looked between House and Cuddy, trying to figure out what had changed between them, if anything.

"Not yet, she doesn't want to talk about it much," House replied, keeping his voice down, "I know the past few days have been hard on her; hell, she's still wearing her wedding ring from their wedding. But I think she wants me to help her brainstorm ideas on where he could have taken the kids." He let Wilson in and shut the door, "It's going to take time, but I'll be there for her, and the kids, whenever they need it." Wilson raised his eyebrows at this but sat down on the piano bench, watching Cuddy closely.

"If you want I guess Katheryn and Wilson could help us brainstorm ideas, after all, four heads are better than two." Cuddy looked up, making sure House could tell that she wanted them to stay, "Really."

"You sure Lisa? Maybe you and House should plan a bit on your own then call us if you need help. After all, James and I have our wedding to plan." Katheryn began, hoping to steer Cuddy in that direction, thinking that House and her could bond for a while as well.

"No, no, no!" Cuddy laughed, "You two are like family to us both, and to the kids," her face fell a little bit, "They'd like to know that you both helped in their 'big rescue' as I imagine John saying."

"Wait, Lisa," Wilson froze, getting an idea, "Does Lucas have his phone? If he does, then the police can use the GPS signal to track him. Would make life a lot easier."

"Unless he tossed it somewhere, knowing that we'd try that." Katheryn interrupted, "Then we'll just be back to square one."

"Fine," House dropped onto the couch besides Cuddy, putting up his leg, "What do you think Lise?" Wilson and Katheryn exchanged glances, curious, but they didn't say anything; not really wanting to know what it took to get House or Cuddy angry at the moment.

"Don't care," Cuddy shrugged, snuggling into House's arms, "I'm fine with your judgment on this." Wilson and Katheryn exchanged another round of curious stares, now wanting to know what exactly had and hadn't happened between the two people opposite them in the past few days.

"I say we make a list, then we see about tracking down him via GPS," House began, "That way, if GPS doesn't work, we already have an idea on where to start." He reached for a pad of paper and a pen, which Cuddy stole from him, kissing his cheek playfully.

"Okay, seriously you two," Wilson began, completely confused by their interactions, and though she didn't say it, so was Katheryn. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing, stop assuming things," Cuddy snapped, looking annoyed.

"Okay, fine," Wilson held up his hands in defeat, "I was just asking, gosh Cuddy, chill out."

"No you weren't," Cuddy's tone rivaled his, "If you want to try and force House and I into some sort of fling while Lucas is gone then have the guts to actually say it." She leaned back into House's arms, "I don't care where Lucas and I stand, but even so, I'm still faithful to him; he's my husband."

"Lisa, it's okay," House kissed her forehead reassuringly, "It's nothing to get worked up about, Wilson was just asking."

"Okay, can we get back to brainstorming? Please?" Katheryn interrupted their moment, resting her hand on Wilson's clenched one.

"Sure," Wilson unclenched his hand and squeezed hers, "Any local places you think Lucas would have gone to?"

"Yeah, sure, loads," Cuddy replied, obviously still pissed off at Wilson, "But that would be just plain stupid. Why stay local? Besides, his car hasn't been found within a thirty-mile radius of Princeton, nor would Lucas be stupid enough to stay in the state. He either went home to Virginia, or to his brother's in New York."

"Where in New York?" Katheryn looks up, interested in this fact, and Cuddy shrugs.

"Never been, he never told me," Cuddy frowned slightly, "I know it's on the western side, maybe Buffalo area?"

"Great, that narrows it down," Katheryn began sarcastically, "Thanks for not telling us where your own brother lives Lucas." Cuddy had to crack a smile, and so did House, but Wilson narrowed his eyes, not finding the bit of humor funny.

"If he's anywhere near the border, he can't hop it though," House began, "Police have his passport, along with the kids, under lock and key at the station."

"What about your sister's?" Wilson suggested, "I know it's closer, and not out of state, but it's possible."

"Nope," Cuddy didn't let him finish, "Called her yesterday and told her the whole thing, she hasn't heard from him at all. Same with my parents."

"His alma mater, from either high school or college?" House laced his fingers with Cuddy's, which didn't go unnoticed by Wilson or Katheryn.

"Possibly," Cuddy sat up, hopping on one foot towards the kitchen, grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket. Surprised to see that she had a missed call, she dialed her voice mail, expecting that it was an old call, but she froze, shocked to hear Lucas's voice come over the speaker. As she listened to the message, she felt the color drain from her face and after sensing something was wrong, House came into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and eased the phone from her hand, kissing her lips gently, just as Wilson and Katheryn entered the room.

"See! I told you two something was up!" Wilson cried, "Okay, spill." He stopped, seeing Cuddy's expression.

"Lucas called me," she whispered, her voice trembling slightly, "He wants me to come get the kids, but he didn't say where he is. And he wants me to forget everything House and I have, or could have. I can't do that," she rested her chin on House's shoulder, looking towards Wilson and Katheryn, who nodded in agreement.

"Lise," House pulled back, looking her in the eye, ignoring Wilson and Katheryn completely, "This is good, we know Lucas has his cellphone, that's all that's important right now. The police can trace him, and we don't have to get involved; it's all gonna be okay." He kissed Cuddy's forehead, helping her back into the living room, where she curled on the couch.

He went back to the kitchen, dialing the non-emergency number for the police, hoping to pass this information now quickly. While he spoke, Wilson headed out to find food, of course, and some sort of dessert that they were planning to share to celebrate. Katheryn and Cuddy sat together on the couch, both of them talking about what they would do to make it up to the kids, and what would happen with Cuddy and House now that Lucas was going to be caught.

"Yes, thank you," House was finishing up the call as Wilson returned with boxes of Chinese take-out and a small cookie cake, again. "Good-bye." He came into the living room and wrapped his arms around Cuddy, picking her up and spinning her in a circle.

"Whoa, what happened?" Wilson looked up, curious on what had gone on in the call.

"The police are on it, they're going to try and get Lucas back to Princeton today, and drop the kids off here." House set Cuddy back down on the couch, and helped himself to a whole container of rice, "She also mentioned that we should begin collecting various bits of evidence for the trial."

"The trial?" Cuddy repeated, looking up from a container of rice, which she had been picking at.

"Of course Lise," House brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "The one that will hopefully end in the decision that Lucas was abusing you, the kids and ..." he stopped, seeing tears slip down Cuddy's cheeks.

"I don't want a trial," she whispered, so only House could hear her, "I don't want to put the kids through that. Please, don't make them be a part of it."

"They've got to Lise," House squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It's the only way that they can have an unbiased trial. If it's just you and I testifying against him then it won't be a very good trial, especially with our feelings towards each other. If Rachel can even say two things about what she saw, or what went on when I wasn't around, then we'll have a better chance."

"It's all for the better Lisa," Katheryn put in, "You want to prove that Lucas was wrong, or am I wrong?"

"You're right," Cuddy smiled, nibbling on the rice, hearing the phone ring. House nearly jumped up and ran to get it, and he nodded, smiling, before hanging up again.

"They got Lucas," he bent down, kissing Cuddy's forehead, "Ann Arbor, Michigan; what do you think about that?" Cuddy smiled, laughing, thankful to know that her children were safe and on their way home. She leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes; now all she needed was for them to come home safe, for them to win this trial, and for House to propose to her. Well, the last one was a long shot, but she wouldn't stop hoping; her heart lay with him, just like it had for the past thirty some years, and nothing would change that.

"Lisa?" Katheryn snapped her fingers in front of Cuddy's face, "Stop daydreaming," she, House and Wilson all laughed as Cuddy blushed.

"When should the kids be in?" Cuddy looked at House excitedly.

"No clue, they're getting a personal helicopter, along with two officers to the Trenton Airport, where, I assume, they'll be taking a car here." House put an arm around her shoulders, "Thank God, Lucas isn't going on that plane too, I might just have to exchange a few friendly words with those officers if he was."

* * *

**AN2: Had to end it there, only because it's nearly 2 am here! Though, great news! My parents might be getting me a laptop today (Black Friday is the best day for sales) so I'll be able to write more. If not, then it's gonna be soon. **

**Next chapter: The kids are home! Reunion time then House and Cuddy discuss their "relationship" ... **

**Review please? **

**x**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone! I went to see an art exhibit called Turner to Cezanne, which is apparently a very famous one, yesterday. Though, I am hoping to write fifteen AND sixteen (yes, you read that right) today, so that's gonna be three posts in a day. :P **

**Story Word Count So Far (for NaNoWriMo): 26,582 ... no expecting to hit 50,000 by Monday night, but I'm gonna write like crazy this weekend. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

House's apartment had gone from looking rather messy and bland to looking like a party was in full swing in nearly three hours, giving them just enough time to decorate before Rachel, Renee and John were expected to arrive in Princeton. Katheryn and Cuddy had gone out to by some simple decorations and a few surprise gifts, at Cuddy's instance, for the kids. Wilson tidied up House's whole living room and kitchen, clearing books, magazines and dirty dishes away, while begging House to do the same. House was the only one left to do nothing, well until Katheryn and Cuddy got back from their "shopping" trip, then he decided to help decorate while Wilson went out to grab a few things to eat for an early dinner.

Around five-thirty that day, the doorbell rang, and had it not been for her fractured ankle, Cuddy would have run to the door herself. But instead, she stayed curled up on the couch while House answered the door. Three rather hyper and excited kids raced into the room, all of them hugging House at once, and the police woman who had dropped them off couldn't help but laugh. Katheryn, who had decided to bake chocolate walnut brownies for everyone, came out of the kitchen, snapping a bunch of photos of Rachel, Renee, John and House.

"Mommy!" John turned to Cuddy, climbing on the couch with her, and hugging her tightly. Renee jumped up besides them, and House rolled his eyes, knowing his place would be a mess after they all left. Rachel came over last, having lagged behind after thanking House for "saving" them, before she came over and joined her two younger siblings and mother on the couch.

"Hey you three munchkins," Katheryn sat on the couch, "I'm gonna go find your uncle Wilson, he went to go get dinner but needs me to pick him up." She kissed each of the kids foreheads, "I'll be back in about twenty minutes with James and food, okay?" She left, brushing past House and the police woman quietly, heading down the steps to her and Wilson's car.

"Thanks so much, again," House shifted his weight, "I'm so glad you found them, the three of them are like children to me." He glanced over to where they sat with Cuddy, who had her arms around all three of them. "The officers at the Princeton station have my number if they need to contact me or Lisa at any time."

"Thanks you so much too, Dr. House," the woman glanced over at Cuddy, "I'm sure you helped ease the worry she felt while her kids were gone."

"I hope so," House nodded and shook the woman's hand as she left, "Bye." He waved as she got to her car, closing the door behind them. Crossing the room, he sat down at the piano bench, picking up his guitar and tuning it quietly, hoping to not draw too much attention to himself.

"Can you play us something?" John looked towards him, still snuggled under his mother's arm, and after a few seconds House nodded.

"Sure, why not, give you three a welcome back," he smiled, strumming a few chords on the strings, looking down at his fingers.

_So lately, I've been wonderin'_

_Who will be there to take my place _

_When I'm gone, you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face _

_If a great wave should fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_And between the sand and stone _

_Could you make it on your own _

He looked up at Rachel, Renee and John, avoiding Cuddy's eyes, which he knew were trained on him. In his eyes, this was "their" song, the song that he knew would be the one thing that made him run back to her. But, in the same breath, it fit the past few days too, so he kept going.

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

House looked up again, this time directly at Cuddy, hoping that she wasn't watching him; but she was, and when he looked into her eyes, he noticed a few tears in them. He smiled gently at her, singing, now, only to her.

_And maybe, I'll find out _

_The way to make it back someday _

_To watch you, to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave should fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_Well I hope there's someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you _

Rachel, Renee and John had slipped off the couch, on purpose of course, leaned against the front of it, remaining silent the whole time, their eyes glued to House's fingers and guitar.

_I know now, just quite how _

_My life and love might still go on _

_In your heart and your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time _

House smiled at the three of them, tearing his eyes away from Cuddy's, and they all clapped, begging for another song. Rachel was the first to actually speak something sensible, begging for Nickelback's "Far Away", which House agreed too; even though he was surprised that she knew it.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Wait, House corrected himself as he sang, amazed he could think with Cuddy's eyes drilling a hole into his brain, this was also a song about him and Cuddy. Was Rachel, who barely knew his and Cuddy's past together, and everything they had been through. This song wasn't just about her marriage with Lucas, and how he had 'saved' her from it, it was about them. It told their story, and he liked that.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

House smiled, his eyes meeting Cuddy's for a split second, and he momentarily forgot where he was in the song.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

There, he had said it, again; though this time in song. And it didn't bother him , well, okay, maybe it did a little bit, since she and Lucas were still legally married. But he loved her, and she loved him; and that alone, made him happier.

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

House smiled, giving Cuddy a wink as the door opened, Katheryn and Wilson stepping in, laughing, a few snowflakes on their shoulders.

"It snowed!" Renee and john jumped up, running to the window, seeing snow falling faster, and thicker, in front of House's apartment. Rachel joined them after a few moments, ignoring her honorary aunt and uncle completely. House leaned his guitar against the wall, then after a few seconds, returned it to the case, moving to sit by Cuddy.

"Hey," she leaned over, giving him a quick peck on the lips, which House frowned at.

"What are we?" He laced his fingers through hers, "I mean, really Cuddy, we need to put 'us' on hold, at least until after the trial. I love you and want you to be happy, but if we start something now ..."

"Yeah, yeah," Cuddy cut him off, "I know, it makes our side look bad, that we planed this whole act."

"Basically," House squeezed her hand, "I'll be there for you Lise; whenever you need me, whenever you need a friend. You know that," he kissed her forehead, "But this sort of relationship, we need to think about it. Is this really what you're looking for?" He dropped his voice, so the kids, who were now begging Katheryn and Wilson for food, couldn't hear them. "You know what I'm like around most kids, you know my lifestyle Lise, it's not a good one for kids to be around all the time."

"You can change," Cuddy began, then stopped herself, realizing what she said, "But you don't have to, really, the kids love who you are."

"They barely know me Lisa, how do you know they won't hate the real me once they know who I am and how I act?" House leaned back in the couch, letting go of her hand, "You know what I'm like at my worst moments, is that really something you want them to have to face? Renee and John haven't even heard of me, that I know of, until this year; and, though she trusts me explicitly, I don't know how much Rachel really knows about me."

"They'll get to know you," Cuddy protested, "That's the point of us being in a relationship, so they can get to know you better. If we keep waiting, expecting something to change, then they're going to grow up, there's going to be other things that they're going to want to do. They won't want to spend the day with us, they're going to all want to be with their friends, people their age."

"Lisa, stop," House sighed, "You're just reacting this way because your marriage with Lucas blew up. I'm not trying to be harsh on you, but you need to stop and breathe. This, what we have, isn't going to go away; we both know that. You shouldn't be focusing on 'us' right now, focus on your kids and the trial; that's what's important right now. They need you at a time like this, not me, I'll be able to help you four out with this."

"Why can't I focus on all three? Why does it have to be what you want?" Cuddy snapped, glad Katheryn and Wilson had asked the kids to sit in the kitchen, but she couldn't help but ignore the glances Wilson was giving her and House ever few moments.

"It's not about what I want Lisa, it's about what you need to understand," House stood, looking at her, "You need to stop thinking that once this trial is over, then we'll be over, it won't be like that Lisa, we'll never have an 'over' in our relationship. You know that just as well as I do," he turned, not waiting, or wanting a response, before he opened the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

"What?" Katheryn looked up, "Was that?"

"Nothing." Cuddy stood, hopping towards her children, "I'll be back in a bit you three, I love you all very much." She went to hop back towards the door, ignoring Wilson's comment about the fact that she shouldn't be driving on her ankle, and like House had a few moments earlier, slammed it behind her.

* * *

_Songs: _

_"Wherever You Will Go" - The Calling_

_"Far Away" - Nickelback_

* * *

**AN2: Sorry, for the cliff hanger, but next chapter *might* have smut, so non-smut readers, be warned. But I'm going to divide chapter fifteen into two parts if I do that, though, so non-smut readers won't miss the important part of the chapter. If not, then it'll all be one chapter, as usual. **

**x**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but this is so worth it. Also, I should mention that Lucas somehow evaded being arrested in Michigan ... so he's still on the loose. O.o**

**EDIT: I noticed part of this chapter is repeated, so I have gone through and edited it. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Cuddy trailed House's bike to a small diner on the outskirts of town, nearly a twenty minute drive, until he parked and got out. Not wanting to waste a lot of time, or avoid an awkward confrontation in the diner, she honked, unable to get out because of the strain she had put on her ankle while driving.

"You idiot," House limped towards her, opening the door and glancing down at her ankle, which, was already slightly swollen from the pressure she had put on it.

"House, really," Cuddy flinched as he pressed his fingers against her ankle, checking to make sure she hadn't aggravated it too much while driving.

"Really?" House looked at her, "You're the one who drove nearly ten miles with a fractured ankle, should I be the one 'really'-ing you? Go home Cuddy, well, to my place; your kids need you more than I do right now."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on between us." Cuddy crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to prove a point. Instead House laughed.

"Cuddy, there's nothing between us," he waved his cane in the air, "Well, nothing more that the usual tension, attraction; whatever you want to call it."

"Then why are you pushing me away House?" Cuddy asked quietly, "The one time where you actually do something good when I didn't want you to at first, where you're _trying _to help me. Where you actually show some compassion and act like a human being, you just go back to how it was before."

"That's not what I'm doing and you know it Cuddy," House went around the car and opened the passenger side door, sitting in the seat, "I'm only doing this because you're acting like an idiot, and you know it too. You sat around at my place and did nothing for the past week, while you could have been trying to help get something done to help find your kids. The minute they get home, you completely ignore them and go all moony-eyed over me, and ignore them as if they never left. When I bring up the trial, you act like nothing ever happened between you and Lucas except a simple fight." House opened the door, getting out, "Once you see that, and once this trial is over, then we could try a normal relationship. But until then, you can make yourself miserable hoping that it's going to happen now."

"House," Cuddy stood, hopping towards him, "Don't do this, please." She wobbled on her good ankle and grabbed his shoulders for support.

"Do what Cuddy?" House gazed down at her, "You're blinded by your feelings for me so you're ignoring everything else; your kids, the trial, where you stand with Lucas, everything. I'm not saying I'm going to leave you forever, you're an idiot if you think that, I care about you and the kids Lisa, but don't do this now."

"Why not?" Cuddy snapped, glad the diner wasn't a very busy one, and they hadn't attracted much attention.

"Let's see," House looked at her. "One, you're still legally married to Lucas. Two, you need me as a _friend _right now, I can be your boyfriend later. Three, you're ruining your ankle. Four, the more you wobble back and forth begging me for forgiveness that I won't give you makes you look completely desperate. Five, you've got three kids, all under the age of eleven, who need you way more than I do, sitting with your two friends. One hundred, you look like a complete idiot right now." He stopped at her look, "Oops, skipped a few numbers. Listen Cuddy, I just need some time to think, you do too. Go home and spend some time with the kids, then get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in days. I'll be back in a little while," he kissed her forehead, "please Lisa, do this for me, okay?"

"Fine," Cuddy hopped back to the car and got in, wincing slightly at the pain that shot up her leg, "I'll see you later?"

"Sure," House bent down, looking into the car window, tapping it.

"What?" Cuddy rolled it down, a smile on her lips.

"I love you," House made sure that he had Cuddy's attention, "Truly, just give us some time." He reached into the window, squeezing her shoulder, before stepping back, watching her pull away.

Cuddy limped into the garage, surprised to see the kitchen lights in her home on, and she decided that she had simply left them on when she and House had stopped by a few days ago. Making her way into the kitchen, she jumped, hearing a figure behind her.

"Evening Lisa," Lucas stepped out of the shadows, his arm snaking around her waist.

"Lucas, what...?" She stopped as he pulled her into him, his lips crushing against hers. "Lucas, how...?" Cuddy fumbled for her purse, but froze, feeling Lucas lift it out of her hands and toss it in a corner of the living room.

"I've missed you, my angel," Lucas dropped a kiss on the skin below Cuddy's ear, sending shivers up her spine. "And no, you don't need to ask how I got here, that's something I won't ever tell you, no matter how much you love me."

"Lucas, stop," Cuddy strained against his grasp, "please." She froze as his fingers slipped under her wool coat, and he ran them along her spine.

"Why Lisa?" Lucas kissed a trail towards her collarbone, "You never made me stop before." He wrapped his other arm around her waist, reaching up and unbuttoning the large, circular ones on her jacket.

"Lucas..." Cuddy felt tears slip down her cheeks, "Please, stop; I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Lucas's fingers froze above the top button on her blouse, "What does 'anything' include?"

"Lucas," Cuddy began warningly, "You know you have a restraining order against the kids and I now."

"Really? Well legally, you're still my wife, what's more powerful to you?"

"I …" Cuddy took a deep breath, "Lucas, what was us, what we got married for, why we fell in love. That's gone, after all this, I just don't know what to make of us." She leaned into his arms, feeling her fractured ankle protest against the long time she was remaining standing, "Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you; hell, I _should _hate you for everything you've done to this family."

"What I've done?" Lucas was back to his old self and Cuddy cringed as he let go of her, her left ankle giving out from under her, and she fell awkwardly at his feet. "What are you talking about? I hope that little vacation you got from the kids taught you a lesson, and a very good one, I hope."

"Sure it did," Cuddy knew that every word she spoke would only make it worse, "It taught me not to fall in love with bastards like you."

_Slap_. Lucas's hand connected with her cheek and Cuddy let out a whimper, leaning into the couch.

"You really think that that's all you learned?" Lucas leaned closer, his fingers toying with her blouse buttons, "You don't think you learned anything about you and House?"

"I'm not having an affair with House!" Cuddy exclaimed, "I never was!" She grasped the couch back with her good arm, trying to pull herself up, but Lucas, had he not be against her, gave her a hand.

"You think I believe that?" Lucas set her on the couch, sliding closer to her, his fingers gracing her thigh, "You think I can believe, throughout the past twelve years we've been together, that there wasn't been one moment when you wanted him. Needed him, maybe?"

"I … never," Cuddy stopped herself as Lucas looked at her, disbelief in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Once," Cuddy admitted, lying through her teeth, "The night you proposed to me."

"You little ..." Lucas stopped, realizing the position he and Cuddy were in and he pressed his lips to hers, glad to sense a struggle. He tightened his grip on her waist, kissing his way from the crown of her head to her collarbone, his fingers making intricate patterns on her back. His fingertips were cold as her ran them along the exposed skin on her back, and again, Cuddy shivered against his touch.

"Like that?" Lucas whispered in her ear, his voice was low and his breath flitted across her skin, and Cuddy forced herself to nod, knowing the more she agreed then the sooner he would leave her alone.

"No you don't," Lucas pulled her jacket off, running his hands along her arms, resting them on her shoulders, "I know what you're trying to do Lisa, you _want _to make it sound like you like this, but the truth is, you hate every minute of this. Am I right?"

Cuddy couldn't even find the strength in herself to nod, she just sagged against the couch cushions, allowing Lucas to sweet talk her into loving him again. Or at least trying to, he was using everything he could to try and win her heart back, but the truth his, he never really had it from the very start. The more time she spent sitting, watching Lucas, made her blood boil. But this time, unlike when she was with House earlier, it was out of fear, not anger. His movements were gentle, and loving, as if he knew what she wanted, and what she hated. But his eyes betrayed his gestures, the warm brown eyes she had once lost herself in were now tainted with jealousy.

His lips brushed hers ever so softly, his arms around her waist, his eyes locking with hers. Every motion he made reminded Cuddy more and more of their wedding night, with his gentle kisses and care in which he held her in his arms. But still, tonight wasn't their wedding night, it wasn't even their night. It was Lucas's night, his night to try and win her heart back for good, even though he knew he'd fail.

"Lucas," Cuddy whispered, "leave me alone, please." She sagged against the couch as he let go of her, her eyes pleading, hoping he would realize it wasn't because of tonight that she wanted to be alone. She had just wanted to escape from everything for a few hours, to live an almost normal life again, and here he was, making it even worse by the minute.

"Why?" Lucas sat down on the couch besides her, laying his jacket on the back of the couch, his lips suddenly attacking hers. His hands slid down her sides and he tapped the button on her jeans, which only caused Cuddy to shudder against his touch. Keeping one arm around her, Lucas tugged off his shirt with one hand, and then his belt, leaned down and kissing Cuddy again. He had just gotten off his jeans and was pulling Cuddy into his lap when the door banged open.

"Lisa!" House moved towards them, nearly lifting Cuddy from Lucas, and he cradled her in his arms.

"Mr. Douglas," one of the male police officers stepped forwards, grasping Lucas by the wrist, "You are under arrest for attempted rape, sexual harassment, spousal abuse, failure to follow court law, assault of a minor, assault of a disabled man, driving while under intoxication and for resisting arrest on multiple occasions." He cuffed Lucas, who swore loudly, "Come with us, immediately."

House squeezed Cuddy shoulder as a third police officer stepped up to Cuddy, giving her the once over.

"Are you all right Dr. Douglas?" He glanced, and after Cuddy's nod, he turned to House. "Keep an eye on her, please."

House nodded, "I will," he shifted his weight, supporting Cuddy more, "Should we contact the station tomorrow to set up any sort of interviews?"

"We'll contact you Dr. House," the police man shook House's free hand, and turned on his heel, leaving the two of them standing alone in Cuddy's home.

* * *

**AN2: I've got to stop writing for now ... people are over here and I'm supposed to be talking with them. Will try and update tonight! Next chapter is the beginning of the trial...**

**Love you all! **

**x**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The next week passed rather quickly for the four Douglas's, House, Wilson and Katheryn; along with a few unexpected, yet fully expected visitors. Karen and Sam Bernstein, Cuddy's sister and brother-in-law, he who happened to be a renowned lawyer in their home area, stopped by House's apartment the day after Lucas had been taken into custody. He, House and Cuddy began going over the evidence they had for the trial, while Karen entertained the kids. Wilson and Katheryn were stuck planning their own wedding, which was set exactly one month from Lucas's trial date, and running errands for their busy friends.

For the first few days; Cuddy, House and Sam did nothing but discuss what they were going to try and achieve in the trial, though it didn't seem to progress very far, since Cuddy was insistent on her position in the trial, and her position with Lucas himself. She didn't want him sent to jail for life, which is what Sam had predicted, based upon all Lucas's charges in the past few weeks, but at the same time, she wanted him to be punished. House, on the other hand, felt that Lucas should be punished as harshly as he could, though Sam and Cuddy both gave the argument that it would make him look like a jealous idiot in court. Sam decided that it was Cuddy's choice, after all, if the judge ruled on their side, the more evidence they had would make Lucas look even guiltier.

In the end though, Cuddy folded, as House has said she would, and she decided that Lucas's punishment should be left up to the judge, but they shouldn't hold back on their evidence. After all, Sam had teased her about this being a hot case, since everyone would be following it because of her job, compared to Lucas's.

It was a Thursday morning, and Cuddy had fallen asleep on the couch in House's apartment, wrapped in his leather jacket and a blanket, a pile of papers in front of her. The week in which her kids and Lucas had been on the run, she and House had both taken the week off, only to find that they could have easily gone to work and tried to help with the attempts to search for Lucas as well. House sat on the chair besides her, watching her quietly, a magazine open on his lap.

"Hey," Cuddy blinked at him, "What are you doing up?"

"Reading," House tossed her the packet of papers that he held on his lap, "Your sister dropped it off last night, after you fell asleep," he gulped down a glass of water, scooting the chair towards her and kissed her forehead, "Wilson called; he's getting bagels, coffee; the whole bonanza from Bruggers, then he and Katheryn are coming for a while. He said that they'd keep an eye on the kids while we go down into town for lunch. He said he'd bring them separately to the courthouse later."

"And won't the two of us coming together make it all the more suspicious?" Cuddy looked at House, a small smile on her lips. "How about Katheryn and I take the kids out, then you and Wilson go out somewhere. The seven of us will meet up at the courthouse say, about ten minutes before we're supposed to begin."

"Sure," House shrugged, "Karen also said that she would be coming to the trial to sit with the kids, and obviously Sam is going to be there."

"Good," Cuddy smiled, hearing a knock at the door. "I'll wake the kids, you get the door." She hobbled towards the bedroom, thankful that her fractured ankle was healing much faster than expected, slipping into House's bedroom. Smiling at the sight of her three kids curled up under the blankets together, she woke them one at a time, glad to see that their mood hadn't been damped by thoughts of the upcoming trial later that day.

One-thirty that afternoon found Cuddy, House, Wilson, Lucas, Karen, Sam and the three kids all in the smallest courtroom in Plainsboro. They had changed the location at the last minute, deciding that the Princeton courthouse was too close to Princeton-Plainsboro to have a functioning court. Rumors had spread fast about the trial date and there was even a small crowd outside the courthouse, waiting for a verdict. They were all in one room, while Lucas and his lawyer waited in another.

"The people of Princeton, New Jersey are gathered in this courtroom today to begin the trial of Mr. Lucas Allen Douglas, who is being held accused for attempted rape, sexual harassment, spousal abuse, failure to follow court law, assault of a minor, assault of a disabled man, driving while under intoxication and for resisting arrest on multiple occasions." The judge, a slightly older looking woman, leaned back in her chair, looking towards the room.

"The prosecution wishes to call Dr. Lisa Douglas to the stand," Sam stood, not meeting his sister-in-law's eyes. Cuddy made her way to the stand and was sworn in, remaining as quiet as possible the whole time.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," Judge Kathleen Winschel began.

"Dr. Lisa Douglas, dean of medicine of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Cuddy replied, looking at her hands.

"Please tell us what exactly happened on the night of November fifteenth, when the police were called to your home by a Dr. James Wilson, who is also present here."

"I was cleaning up from dinner, for the kids, when Lucas got home." Cuddy began, "He appeared slightly drunk, but for him, that isn't uncommon, he will often go out for a few drinks, or he'll have some at home. When he got home, I didn't question him right away, since I needed to put our kids to bed. After I had put them to bed though, I went to go work on a few papers that needed to be finished up. That was when Lucas told me that they weren't important."

"Was it obvious that he was upset?"

"Not at first, no," Cuddy began, "But after a few moments, I could tell that he was angry at me for some reason. He accused me of being a bad mother to our children and that I had been lying to him on various occasions."

"Have you ever lied to him in the past year?"

"Not once since we were married, Lucas is my husband and I wouldn't lie to him for any reason."

"Yet he was under the impression you had, was there anything else he said to you?"

"He accused me of having an affair with Dr. House," Cuddy avoided House's eyes.

"Were you and Dr. House ever romantically involved?" The attorney asked, and Lucas's lawyer, John Wilkins, leaned forwards.

"Objection!" Sam rose, "This trial is to determine Dr. Douglas's marriage with her husband, not Dr. House."

"Sustained," the judge nodded and Wilson breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"During this exchanged between you and the accused, did he ever become violent with you?"

"Yes," Cuddy's reply was barely audible.

"Was he often violent with you?"

"Often," Cuddy spotted Lucas shift in his seat, his eyes on her, "Though mostly when he disagreed with me."

"Are you saying that he would become violent when he disagreed with you?"

"Objection!" Lucas's attorney jumped to his feet, "The prosecution is leading the witness."

"Overruled," the judge didn't bother to wait for protests to die down before allowing the attorney to go on.

"What kinds of things did you and your husband disagree on?"

"Money, our jobs, the kids," Cuddy stopped, not wanting the kids to be in the room when she went on, "But often it was a variety of those."

"What was it on that night?"

"Lucas had accused me of having an affair with Dr. House, and that he had fathered our two children."

"The accused claimed that Dr. House was the father of your children?"

"Yes," Cuddy nodded, and she saw House's hand clench into a fist.

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Does the defense wish to examine the witness?" The judge looked to Lucas, who had a grim expression, he knew that Cuddy was telling the truth, it would be hard to prove otherwise.

"Yes, your Honor," Lucas's lawyer took a few strides towards the stand and looked at Cuddy, his expression unreadable.

"Am I correct in the idea that you and your husband fought numerous times?"

Cuddy nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Yet it seems as if you always fought about the sane things, couples do that don't they?"

"Yes, and I told Lucas that too. I knew we were fighting over stupid things."

"Then why did he become violent with you?"

"He disagreed with my opinions," Cuddy replied simply.

"And he was always violent in these cases?"

"Most of the time, yes, it was very rare for him to walk away from one of our fights."

"What did he say to you? Not just that night, but in the few times before then when he was violent."

"The time before then, when he had lost his temper at Rachel, our oldest daughter, I asked him why he felt the need to treat Rachel the way he had."

"Did he answer you?" Lucas's lawyer drummed his fingers on the stand, meeting Cuddy eye to eye.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Cuddy lifted "He told me that someone like Rachel, a child of his, was expected to disobey him, because of who they were." She paused, closing her eyes for a few seconds, awaiting another question.

"No further questions your Honor," Lucas's attorney sat down again and the judge looked to where Sam and the prosecution sat.

"Does the prosecution with to cross-examine the witness again?"

House leaned back in his chair, hoping that Cuddy would be allowed to sit down, but the attorney stood, crossing the room to Cuddy's place at the stand.

"In follow-up to the last question asked by the defense, what did Lucas say to you, about how he treats you?"

"Objection!" Lucas's attorney shot straight up, "The prosecution is leading the witness."

"Overruled," the judge looked back at Cuddy, "Answer the question."

"He told me that it was natural if Rachel disagreed with me, but if I disagreed with him, then I had to be punished." Cuddy replied, hearing shocked whispers sweep the courtroom.

"No further questions your honor," Cuddy's attorney took his seat, and soon after, Cuddy was allowed to step down. All eyes were on her as she took her seat, she hadn't cried, and she was glad for that, but she knew that when she heard Rachel on the stand, she just might.

* * *

**AN: Okay, House and Rachel's testimonies are coming up next. Also, I'm not the best at writing court-like scenes, so cut me some slack please. Thanks to **_**CJS-DEPPendent**_** for letting me use some lines from their story, "Stand," for the trial. Also, thanks to**_** Evanescence Immortal Girl **_**for pointing out some typos in the chapters, once this story is finished, I'll go back and edit them all. **

**Review please?**

**x**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Hey all, sorry for the wait ... busy week so far, but this chapter is great, but you might want these when Rachel gives her testimony. *offers tissues* **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Cuddy paced the back of the courtroom, deep in thought, when Karen came up besides her.

"You know, you don't need to worry Lisa," she placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulders, "What Lucas said to you, about you needing to be punished, probably turned half the jury."

"I know," Cuddy looked at her, "But House might just turn them back. Look, he loves me, House told me himself; if he says that, in front of the judge, we're all screwed and this whole thing will look like an act."

"It isn't, Lisa," Karen tried to reassure her sister, "House may love you, but that doesn't control what Lucas said."

"Unless they think that I only said that because _I'm_ in love with House." Cuddy began, keeping her voice down.

"Are you?" Karen quirked her eyebrows at her sister, "Because you sure seem like you care for him."

"Of course," Cuddy hissed back, "I really do love him, which is why I'm completely paranoid about this trial. If House, or Lucas, says one thing that hints that he and I planned this out, then we're screwed."

"You already said that," Karen had to smile, "Trust me," she squeezed her shoulder, hearing the judge's gavel, "You'll be fine Lisa, don't worry." Both of them took their seats, remaining silent, as they waited for the court to quiet down.

"The prosecution calls Rachel Douglas to the stand," the attorney stood, watching Rachel quietly as she made her way nervously to the stand and was sworn in.

"Please state your name and age for the record," Judge Winschel spoke quietly, and softly, assuring Rachel that she shouldn't be afraid.

"Rachel Esperanza Douglas and I'm ten," Rachel looked up, not too cowed by the judge's warm smile. After that, the attorney stepped up to the stand, meeting Rachel eye for eye.

"Can you tell me how you first met Dr. House?" He asked, not worrying Rachel with his tone.

"A long time ago, he was the doctor who treated my biological mother, but she died. The first time I remember him is from mommy and daddy's wedding." Rachel spoke loudly, her young voice carrying throughout the room.

"Do you think your daddy liked Dr. House?"

"Not really, but I don't know why."

"Did you ever ask your parents why your daddy didn't seem to like Dr. House?"

"No," Rachel replied. None of the adults in the room were sure where this was leading them, and they all listened quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because daddy didn't like it when mommy talked about him, he would get mad."

"When you say 'him', you mean Dr. House, right?" The attorney asked, making sure he was clear. "And was your father mad at you or your mother?"

Rachel nodded, and shrugged, "Sometimes me and sometimes mommy, usually just mommy."

"Did your father ever yell at you?"

"Sometimes," Rachel's face fell slightly, "Mostly at mommy though, even if she didn't say anything to him."

"Did you ever see him hit your mother, or your siblings?"

"Not until a few weeks ago," Rachel already had tears in her eyes, "He was yelling at her and mommy was crying."

"What did your father do?"

"He pushed her and she fell down the stairs." Tears had started to slip down Rachel's cheeks and she chocked out the next words, "I got really scared and called Dr. House."

"How did you know to call Dr. House?"

"He gave me his phone number before then, he told me to call him if I got scared or needed help." Rachel replied.

"How did he know that your mommy and daddy were fighting?"

"Objection!" Lucas's attorney jumped up and a few giggles were heard from Renee, who was quickly hushed, "That is a question that should be directed at Dr. House, not the daughter."

"Sustained, please rephrase your question or move on."

"What happened after your mother fell?"

"I was with my brother and sister, and I took them out of my room, where they came; because they were scared. We wanted to see if mommy was okay." Rachel wiped her eyes, "Then daddy told us to go sit in the car, he came out a little later and we left."

"Where did he take you?"

"To a very bad place, I think, it was cold and we were hungry." Rachel's body was shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Excuse me," Sam stood, "The prosecution is going to make a motion to allow Rachel Douglas to step down."

The judge nodded and Rachel nearly flew from the stand and into Cuddy's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"The prosecution calls Dr. Gregory House to the stand." The attorney looked at House, who limped towards the stand, being sworn in quietly.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Dr. Gregory House, and I'm the Head of Diagnostic Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." House leaned his cane against the stand.

"Explain how you met the accused." The attorney began.

"Lucas?" House looked up, "Well, I needed to hire someone to do private investigating for me, and the only one locally I knew about was him. So I called him up and he began working for me, though after a while, Dr. _Cuddy_," he stressed Cuddy's maiden name, "met his too, through me." He paused, not sure if he should go on, and was glad when he was asked a new question.

"Explain your relationship with Dr. Douglas, from when you first met her."

"Well," House leaned back on his chair, "We met while in college at a bookstore where I worked, and for a while, we never saw each other. One night, we tracked each other down at a party, and ended up having a one-night stand," he glanced up at Cuddy, whose face was bright red, "But after that, we didn't see each other until I started working for her at Princeton-Plainsboro, since I had transferred to John Hopkins soon after." He drummed his fingers on the stand, "Before she and Lucas were married, we shared a strictly professional relationship, and then afterward, even though I was not fond of their marriage, nothing between us changed."

"Why did you disprove of Dr. Douglas's marriage to her husband?" The attorney asked.

"I never said I disproved it, I simply said I wasn't fond of it, which was because; at the time, I still had some romantic feelings towards Lisa." House glanced at Lucas, not surprised to see a grin spread across his face. "Though, when I heard of their marriage, I knew that Lisa was happy with him, and I let my feelings go."

"Yet you are allowing her and her kids to live with you currently."

"Because she isn't able to get around her own home, and our other close mutual friend, Wilson, now has a two floor home." House replied, "It was easiest for Dr. Cuddy to move around in."

"Are you saying that _she _chose to stay there?" The attorney asked.

"Yes, I am," House replied, "I only offered my apartment as an option."

"Moving on, what lead you believe that Lucas was abusing Dr. Douglas or his children?"

"Dr. _Cuddy_'s behavior at work, she's always worked way more than needed, but it became more noticeable over the past year or so. She began coming in early, nearly seven some days, and not leaving until nearly nine at night." He paused, "Her usual dress changed, along with her personality and attitude towards her employees. Also, whenever I mentioned Lucas, or asked her if anything was bothering her about her marriage; then she would avoid the question."

"But you already stated that you and her only had a professional relationship, why would you be asking her about her marriage?"

"I have a tendency to do that, I poke my nose into business that shouldn't be bothered."

"And even though you knew that Dr. Douglas was happy with her husband, you still went and tried to find proof...?"

"Objection!" Lucas's attorney stood, "Irrelevant question, the prosecution is leading the witness."

"Sustained," the judge looked between House and the prosecution.

"No further questions your Honor," The attorney stepped back and returned to his seat.

"Would the defense like to cross-examine?" Judge Winschel looked between the two attorneys.

"Are you in love with Dr. Douglas?" The question was direct, the moment the defense attorney had stepped in front of the stand. All eyes were fixed on House; except for Lucas's, his were trained on Cuddy. It was a valid question, and the prosecuting attorney knew that, though their expression clearly said that they were screwed if House told them everything.

"I was," House began, "Though when she and her husband were married, I knew that I had to give up my dream of being with her. Since then, I've never felt anything more than friendship towards her."

"Meaning that it wasn't your supposed 'love' that told you to try and 'save' Dr. Douglas and her children from a supposedly unhappy marriage?"

"No it wasn't," House began, "Lisa and her children are very important to me, she has always been one of my closest friends, I was worried for her as a friend."

"Though you still ignored her wishes to be left alone when trying to pursue information on this supposed abuse?"

"Yes, because I knew she was hiding something. Dr. Cuddy isn't one to keep secrets, even as her employee, everyone at Princeton-Plainsboro knows that."

"You say everyone, yet you are the only one speaking here now," the defense attorney grinned at House, "How do you know when Dr. Douglas is hiding something?"

"I've been her friend for nearly twenty years, not even including the time before she employed me at Princeton-Plainsboro." House began, "I have gotten to know her very well over the past years."

"Would you say that you are close to any of the children?"

"Cuddy and Lucas's?" House didn't wait for a response, "Not very, but I would say that I would be as worried for them as I would be my own children."

"So you say that you care for these children as if they were your own?"

"Yes," House replied, guessing where they were going with this argument.

"The accused says that he never observed you being particularly kind with anyone, then why do you think that you would care for these children more?"

"Because, he only knew me for about a month before we broke contact, when we spoke again, he was already involved with Cuddy."

"So you're saying that you didn't act on your...?"

"Objection! The defense is badgering the witness."

"Sustained," the judge raped the gavel.

"No further questions your Honor." The defense attorney stepped back.

"Would the prosecution like to cross-examine the witness?"

"No." The prosecuting attorney leaned back and twirled a pen between her fingers.

"The defense would like to call Mr. Lucas Douglas to the stand."

* * *

**O.o **

**Review? **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Lucas made his way up to the stand, a bounce in his step, a smug grin on his face. He stepped up to the stand, was sworn in quietly and turned to his attorney, waiting to be questioned.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Lucas Allen Douglas, and I run my own private investigating business." Lucas replied, his smug look still on his face.

"Have you and your wife always had trouble agreeing on certain topics?" The attorney asked.

"Yes," Lucas replied, "Lisa and I never always got along when discussing certain topics."

"Earlier, your wife stated that you told her that you felt she needed to be punished when she disagreed with you, yet you said that did not apply to your children. Please explain what you meant when you said that to her."

"I didn't truly mean it when I said that to her," Lucas began, "I was nearly drunk and extremely angry at her. Besides, I truly love Lisa, even if we do disagree."

"Did you ever get violent with her or say something that later you would regret?"

"Of course I've said things to her, and our kids, that I've regretted, who doesn't?" Lucas replied, "But getting violent with her? Why in the world would I hurt her in any way?"

"No further questions your Honor," the defense attorney stepped back.

"Would the prosecution like to cross-examine the witness?" The judge looked up and the attorney nodded, moving towards the stand.

"What happened the night of November fifteenth when Dr. James Wilson called the police to your home?" The defense attorney looked at Lucas, curious.

"I came home late, having been out for a drink with a friend, and came in to see Lisa cleaning up from dinner. After we had put the kids to bed, when I asked Lisa if she wanted to join me downstairs for a bit. She insisted that she had some paperwork to do, but then seeing she is always finding something to do when I'm home, I insisted that she take a short break."

"During this exchange, did you make any allusion to the fact that she may be avoiding you for any particular reason?"

"Yes, actually," Lucas replied, "I've often wondered about her relationship with Dr. House, seeing I know he was interested in her at one point."

"That is not what I am trying to ask you," the attorney interrupted, "Did you ask her anything about her and Dr. House? Maybe about; what did your wife say, a possible affair between her and Dr. House?"

"Of course I did," Lucas replied, "A husband has a right to know if his own wife is sleeping around."

"Did you have any proof of an affair?"

"No I didn't, but I have enough knowledge of their history to be able to assume that they could be involved."

"But there is no written proof?"

"Unless I get a paternity test confirming that Renee and John are my children."

"Are you saying that you believe Dr. House is the father of your wife's children?" The attorney leaned against the defense's table.

"Exactly."

"Can you describe your relationship with Dr. House since your marriage?"

"We never really had one after Lisa and I were married, he always seemed jealous of our marriage. I never held anything against him, until I believed that he and Lisa were involved in some way."

"Why did you feel the need to strike your wife in such a way on November fifteenth, so she fell down a flight of stairs, causing her to have a fractured wrist and ankle? After that, you felt the need to strike Dr. House on his injured leg and then on the back of the head, nearly knocking him unconscious." The defense attorney looked up at Lucas, "Please explain your actions that night."

"Lisa was out of line that night and House, just, had absolutely no right to be there." Lucas replied.

"No further questions your Honor," the prosecuting attorney stepped backwards, keeping an eye on Lucas's motions.

"Does the defense wish to cross examine the witness again?" The judge asked, and off the shake of the attorney's head, "Are there any more witnesses from either side that the attorneys would like to call forwards?" After another shake of the heads, the judge raped the gavel.

"We'll take an hour for the jury to debate and allow everyone to visit the cafe downstairs." Kathleen raped the gavel and the jury dispersed into the backroom, along with herself. Two officers led Lucas off, into a separate room, to wait out the hour. The two attorneys gazed at each other, already able to guess the verdict of the trial; the comment Cuddy had recited that stated what Lucas felt about her, compared to Rachel, had probably turned the mostly-female jury. Katheryn, Wilson, Karen, Renee and John sat quietly, seeing Sam move towards Cuddy and wrap an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. House stood, limping towards the door, motioning for Wilson to follow him.

"Wait, House," Cuddy looked up, "Can you take the kids with you?"

House sat down on the bench besides her, squeezing her shoulder, keeping his voice low. "Sure, don't worry about them, or this trial. We've got most of the jury on our side." He stood again, giving a nod to the rest of her family, before limping from the room; Wilson and Katheryn left to bring the kids along.

"Hey," Karen squeezed Cuddy's hand, "Let's go down to the cafe with them, I bet you want something to eat too."

"I think I'll be fine," Cuddy shrugged, her eyes fixed on a point ahead of her, "You and Sam go down though, if I want something then I'll join you two."

"No," Sam looked over at them, "I want you to come with us Lisa, it's no good to sit up here alone and mope around over nothing."

"I'm not moping around, I'm thinking," Cuddy snapped.

"About this trial? Lisa, relax," Sam rested a hand on his sister-in-law's shoulders, "We've had the jury from the moment you told them what House said. I'm glad we're here, or else I might have to beat Lucas into a pulp before House does, no one says that about you, especially your husband."

"Nice to know I have your support Sam, but really, it won't help."

"Then I'll leave, you and Karen can talk about it then." He bent, giving her a loose hug and then he kissed Karen's cheek, "If you want, come down and meet me in the cafe downstairs." Leaving them alone, Sam went downstairs quietly, hoping that Karen would be able to talk to Cuddy a bit.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Karen scooted closer to her sister, trying to get her attention.

"I'm fine," Cuddy turned her head, eyes blazing, "I'm sitting in the courtroom because my so-called husband might go to jail. That doesn't mean I have to be an emotional wreck as well."

"Then let's go get something to eat, you barely ate at breakfast or lunch." Karen nudged her sister gently, "You need something, even if it's a piece of bread."

"Fine," Cuddy stood, heading out of the room and towards the elevators.

"So you decided to join us," House commented, looking up as Cuddy slid into the booth besides Rachel, "I got you some chili, thought you should eat." He pushed a bowl of it towards her, finishing up the last of his.

"House, I'm fine," Cuddy replied, "Besides, unless it's a vegetarian chili, you know I won't eat it."

"It is," House nodded towards the chalkboard by the cashier, which clearly labeled the chili as vegetarian.

"Thanks," Cuddy took a bite and within a few minutes, she had finished it.

"So you _were _hungry," Karen laughed, smiling at her sister's begging pout as she asked House to buy her another one only a few minutes after she had insisted that she wasn't hungry.

"Fine," House stood, limping towards the cashier, glad that Cuddy's back was to him, and after placing his order, he returned to the booth, with an awfully greasy slice of pizza.

"House!" Cuddy slapped his arm as he placed it in front of her, "I said chili, not pizza; there's a difference."

"I know," House sat down opposite her, pulling the plate towards himself, "They're gonna bring it out soon."

"I gotta go pee!" Renee cried as soon as House had finished talking.

"I'll take her," Karen stood, also bringing John with her, leading them out towards the lobby.

"I'm gonna go look for a newspaper," Sam stood, "I'll be back in a few." He gave them a quick wave and followed his wife out.

"Now it's quiet," Katheryn commented, looking at the table now.

"Agreed," Cuddy thanked the waitress as she set the bowl of chili in front of her, "I'm glad for the quiet now."

House dipped his finger in her chili and swirled it around, licking it a few moments later.

"House," Katheryn rolled her eyes, "Leave Cuddy alone."

He shrugged in agreement, rising and nudging Wilson with his hand. "Let's go buddy, we need to talk."

"Fine," Wilson stood, following House's lead.

"So, you nervous at all?" Katheryn leaned towards Cuddy, hoping to actually talk to her.

"Why should I be?" Cuddy looked at her, "Everyone knows that Lucas is going to loose." There was something in her voice that made Katheryn raise her eyebrows, Cuddy sounded upset that Lucas was going to jail, but it didn't matter as she went on. "I'm going to need you to watch the kids next Friday night, do you mind? House said that he wants to take me shopping, I'm afraid to go though. Should I just ditch him and hang out with you, Wilson and the kids at your place?"

"Lisa," Katheryn completely ignored the second part of her best friend's sentence, "You _want _Lucas to be punished for everything he's done to you and your family, right?"

"I … I … I never wanted it to come to this." Cuddy pushed away her uneaten bowl of chili, looking torn and upset. "I don't … I just don't know how … after all this," she swallowed, "I can still love him."

"You what?" Katheryn sputtered, glad she wasn't drinking anything, "How in the world do you expect to love Lucas? And besides, I thought you and House were completely smitten with each other! What are you going to tell him" 'Oh, I love you Greg but I still love the guy who completely ruined my family as well.'? Lisa, you're insane."

"Stop, please," Cuddy snapped, looking up at Katheryn, "I know it's crazy, he practically made me go from having everything to nothing in less than a day."

"Lisa, I'm not trying to insult you, or whatever, but you, still having feelings for Lucas. Especially after you go through all this trouble to send him to jail for it, it's just ... I don't know."

"I know it is," Cuddy stood, grabbing the crutches she had brought with her, "See you later." She turned on her heel, headed off to think before the court made their final decisions.

* * *

**AN: Okay, you probably all are thinking 'WTF? How does she still love Lucas?' and want to stab me through the interwebs right now (my friend's quote). But, if BreeInDiamonds's new idea works, then shes gotta be confilcted. Remember, Huddy is never an easy road! So hold on!**

**Also, I know I promised that the verdict would be in the chapter, but it's gonna be in the next one, seriously! **

**Review? **


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry for confusing anyone with the ending of that chapter. Though Lucas doesn't want to believe it, he is the father of Renee and John (a paternity test might possibly prove that in later chapters). He is trying to use every bout of evidence against Cuddy and Co. because then he's going to be proven not guilty.**

**As noname12344 actually said in their review, Cuddy doesn't want her husband to be labeled as a convict to her kids, that's why she's so confused on her love for him. She is feeling guilty because she subjected her family to this and that Lucas's actions towards her family are all her fault.**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay and I'll be quiet so you read the chapter now!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The courtroom was dead silent when the jury filed back into the room, no one even looked at them. Most people had focused their gaze on Lucas, who had a mysterious smile on his face, as if he already knew the outcome. Others focused their attention on Cuddy, having noticed her change in behavior since she had returned from the cafeteria. And others still just stared straight ahead, not showing any sort of sympathy for either Lucas or Cuddy. The judge took her seat, looking towards the jury, who remained somber, but they kept shooting glances at Cuddy and Lucas, who were now exchanging glares across the courtroom.

The head judge stood and the whole courtroom waited in baited breath as they crossed the room to hand the judge the slip of paper, before returning to their seat. Opening it, the judge glanced down at it, trying not to show any sort of surprise by the verdict, and quietly she raped the gavel.

"Silence," the judge tired not to sound distasteful as she read the verdict, "Lucas Allen Douglas has been found guilty as charged." The courtroom remained quiet and the judge went on, her eyes glued to the slip of paper in front of her. "The defendant will stand and make his last remarks before the sentence is read."

Lucas stood, making a great deal of pushing back his chair and rising to face the judge. "I'm not one for speeches, but I just want to say that I'm not one for rash decisions. I'm a man just like everyone else, and everyone makes mistakes." He paused, glancing towards House, whose eyes were focused on his movements, "Some mistakes are worse than others, and involve more thought, mine wasn't either of those. It was simply a mistake."

House exchanged glances with Katheryn and Wilson, who both looked shocked to see that Cuddy's neutral expression hadn't changed throughout the whole ordeal and she looked to the judge, a hopeful look on her eyes.

"Lucas Allen Douglas, you have been sentenced to sixty days of jail time after which, the court will meet to discuss further punishments. Court dismissed." Judge Kathleen looked up, rapping the gavel. It was obvious that she was unhappy with the decision of the jury, but she had no power over it. Lucas was taken into a room off the main hall following the trial's closure, while the other members of the room headed towards the doors in the back of the room. House and Wilson both looked furious, having expected a harsher punishment than the one Lucas had revived. Karen and Sam remained silent, but inside, they were just as angry as House and Wilson were, Lucas didn't deserve to be let off so easily in their eyes. Renee, John and Rachel looked slightly confused, not sure if they should be glad at the outcome or not.

But, out of all of them, Cuddy's expression was the most confusing. She wasn't upset at all by the verdict, she looked almost pleased. Her eyes sparkled and then flashed with worry as she spotted House's gaze fixed on her.

"House," Cuddy joined him a few moments later, just as Karen and Sam were ushering the kids from the room, Wilson and Katheryn following them out. "We need to talk."

"Of course we do Lisa," House looked at her, "Listen, you need a place to stay now."

"I'm staying at my own place House, we can't keep living at your apartment."

"Yes you can Lisa, I don't care." House protested as they left the room together.

"But Lucas will, two months isn't a long time, besides," Cuddy looked at him, pulling her hair out of the twist she had put it in earlier that day, "Lucas is still my husband, I don't think he'd approve of me staying at your place."

"How can you possibility think about _his _feelings Lisa?" House rounded on her, "He could have gotten out of control again, escaped the police. He ruined who you are, and you're still worried about what he thinks of you?"

"He's my husband, and no matter what he does to me when we're married, that isn't changing." Cuddy snapped, trying to side-step him. "You don't have control over that, you never have."

"When did I ever say that I need to control your marriage?" House looked at her, "I'm not controlling anything, only trying to make sure you don't make the stupidest mistake of your life."

"That's just as bad as taking marriage advice from Wilson," Cuddy retorted defensively, "Maybe, instead of trying to force useless advice down my throat, you should use it yourself."

"At least I haven't become impossibly blind and stupid to the world around me," House was glad that she wasn't wearing heels and he glared at her, "Wake up and stop dreaming, your happy marriage ended long ago."

"Who ever said I was dreaming? Not everyone lives in your pathetic excuse of a world." Cuddy snapped.

"You're practically offering yourself up as bait to Lucas's abuse again, yet all you're thinking about is the few good things in your marriage."

"Better me than the kids."

"Better than me, a worthless cripple who has nothing?" House had her attention there.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy looked awfully confused.

"Let the kids stay at my apartment, you can stay there too." House began, "It's better than going back to your place. Lucas can find out on his own, I'll take the bait for you all, what's one less selfish, worthless cripple in the world?"

"House, you're an idiot." Cuddy was flattered but annoyed, "I'm not going to stand by and watch Lucas beat you up over this." She turned on her heel, "And for the record, you're not a selfish, worthless cripple; you're far from it."

"Wait, Cuddy," House limped after her, "Seriously, you're going to let the next two months go by and then let Lucas back into your life like nothing ever happened?"

"No, it's going to take time and trust, but who knows."

"Why?"

"Because, I love him, even through all his idiocy and such."

"You're an idiot Cuddy," House watched her as she took the stairs two at a time, heading down to the main floor. He leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes glued to her as she left with her children and Katheryn, not sparing him a glance back.

"Hey, you coming?" Wilson looked up at him, looking slightly worried.

"Sure," House took the stairs slowly, his anger obvious as he reached the lobby.

"What did she say?" Wilson's concern for his best friend was obvious.

"She loves him," House replied, pushing the doors open, watching Cuddy as she piled the kids into her Lexus. "After all this, she still loves him, after she clearly wanted him punished for everything. After she told me that she loved me."

"House, she's confused," Wilson began, "She doesn't know what she feels. Her live for you is clear, the room practically reeks of sexual tension when you two are around each other. But she doesn't want her kids to be alone," he looked sadly after Cuddy's car, "She probably feels that if you and her do begin seeing each other, that her kids will be alone. She'd rather have an abusive father like Lucas for her kids, rather than no father at all."

"I've told her that I would be there for her," House followed Wilson's gaze, "Why can't she let go of Lucas after all this?"

"Maybe she knows that Lucas was right, about what he said up there on the stand, maybe it was simply a mistake. Everyone makes them House, maybe she's going to learn that later on, that going back to Lucas is a mistake." Wilson clapped his friend on the shoulder, "What do you say you go enjoy the night? I'll help them all get settled back home."

"No," House looked at Wilson, fury blazing in his eyes, "I don't want them to leave my apartment Wilson. Lucas may be in jail, but in sixty days, he's going to have free range of Princeton again. When those days come, I don't want Cuddy to be sitting around, waiting for her usual life to come back."

"So you think she's just going to take him back as soon as he shows up on her doorstep?"

"That's what it sounded like to me when I asked her," House shrugged, "See you around Wilson." He limped towards his motorcycle, hopping on it quickly and speeding away, leaving Wilson worried and confused.

"What did you say to House?" Wilson started as soon as Cuddy opened her door, "He's pissed."

"I figured," Cuddy let him in as Renee and John bundled towards him, wrapped in fluffy, flannel pajamas.

"What did you say about you and Lucas?"

"I said that, after some time and regaining of trust; I _might _let him back into my life." Cuddy replied, offering Wilson a mug of coffee.

"That's not all you said," Wilson protested, "You told House that you still love Lucas, what about his feelings? What about the way you two acted around each other? Was that some sort of messed up fling that ended as soon as Lucas came back into your life?"

"Of course not," Cuddy sipped her own coffee, keeping an eye on the kids, who were all crowded in front of the TV, "I don't know my exact feelings for either of them at the moment."

"Then next time, don't tell House you love him, only to say the same thing about Lucas a week later."

"So he's pissed because I'm trying to find out where I stand in the world?"

"No, that's not what he's upset about, he loves you and risked his life to make sure Lucas didn't do any more harm to your family the first time. He actually opened up to you; do you know how long I've been trying to get him to do that to someone?"

"So all you care about is how he feels, if I'm not mistaken, I was the one who nearly lost everything."

"But he was there for you, doesn't that mean anything?" Wilson protested, "I'm not trying to make it sound as if I'm picking his side but don't just push him out of your life now that you seem to have gotten over your worries about Lucas."

"Fine, I won't, but I'm not going back on my word. I'm going let try and forgive Lucas for everything he's done, even if I know it's going to mean loosing House's friendship."

"You're being an idiot Lisa, you don't even care about what House did for you! He was the one who called the police, he was the one who took control of the search for your kids, he called Sam up here so he could be on the case." Wilson stood, "If anything, you should be divorcing Lucas and proclaiming your undying love for House."

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy snapped, standing and grabbing Wilson's arm as he headed towards the door. "My undying love for House? What would make you think I feel anything more than romantic feelings for him."

"Because you do love him, maybe you don't want to think about it, since you're still married to Lucas; but you really do love him." Wilson tugged his arm loose from Cuddy's grasp, heading down the walk.

"Fine, but even if I do, it's not going to change my opinion about where I stand with Lucas right now." Cuddy called after him.

Wilson looked up at her, standing besides his car. "If it doesn't, then you're making the biggest mistake of your life." He knew she couldn't hear him, but it didn't matter, it was a worthless argument anyways. She wasn't going to give up on the idea that she could have a normal, happy marriage with Lucas again, no matter what anyone said to her now. At least not yet. Maybe after she saw what Lucas was going to do to their marriage and her happiness then she might. But that wouldn't be for a while.

* * *

**So ... what do you think? **

**Review please!**

**x**


	21. Official Dark Road Playlist

Hey everyone,

Okay, I know this isn't really part of the story, but CassidyTVNut and I decided that if I was to post my story's playlist as a "chapter" then people would see it more. Though, I will also post song titles on my profile.

**Bop Bop Baby – Westlife**

House remembers the signs of when he knew Cuddy and Lucas were serious about each other, and how he missed out on what could have been his happiness. But at the same time, he also remembers the good times they had together, and how he has those times, no matter what.

**Breakeven – The Script**

House's POV on when he first found out that Cuddy and Lucas were together, and how he struggled through the pain at first. And how, even though he thinks she's going to be okay, he won't be.

**Breathe Easy – Blue**

House doesn't like what he sees between Lucas and Cuddy, and remembers what he and Cuddy used to be like before she met Lucas.

**Dark Road – Annie Lennox**

Do I need any words? This is the story's song, so every line fits, basically. With alternating POVs of course, but it all fits.

**Foolish – Ashanti**

Pretty much explains Cuddy right now, she thinks she being stupid for loving Lucas, but at the same time, she isn't so sure.

**Hate That I Love You (feat. Ne-Yo) – Rihanna**

Cuddy and Lucas. Need any more words?

**Hush – Automatic Loveletter**

This seems to describe the "tense" air between House and Cuddy when they discuss her and Lucas...

**Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney**

House knows he shouldn't love Cuddy, but he can't help it. Duh.

**Let It Go – Cavo**

Even though she is with Lucas, Cuddy knows that her feelings for House are still there, and she keeps telling herself that she should let go of what she feels for him.

**Not Meant to Be – Theory of a Deadman**

Lucas knows he can't change Cuddy's mind, and her opinions, but he keeps trying no matter what.

**Should I Stay – Gabrielle**

I'm not too sure about this one, I think it fits Cuddy's feelings towards House though.

**Stand – Rascal Flatts**

I'm honestly not too sure how this fits my story, but it's the song that CJS-DEPPendent chose for her story which follows this same basic plotline.

**This Is How A Heart Breaks – Rob Thomas**

House reflects on his feelings about Cuddy and Lucas being together, but he doesn't want to say anything against them.

Chapter Twenty should be posted in a few days!

KM Wilson


	22. Chapter Twenty

**AN: I've decided to rate this chapter 15+ for all of Lucas's colorful language.**

**IMPORTANT EDIT* Okay, I feel like a total idiot, and should be called one (yes, feel free to PM me and call me an idiot). So for lots of this story, Bree In Diamonds has given me ideas, like whole chapters worth, and I keep forgetting to credit her. She mentioned it to me in a PM and I feel really bad for not actually saying it since they have been her ideas. **

Chapter Twenty

_Two months later..._

Lucas Douglas paced the small living room, glad for the silence of his apartment. The sun was nearly setting and lights were visible through the window, and he was thankful for what he would call freedom. Well, it wasn't all the freedom he wanted at the moment, more has been decided when the trial had reconvened a week ago. He had a year of community service assigned to him, with sixty hours a week, along with a parole officer during his day. But this life was better than jail, anything was better than the past two months of hell, even if he wasn't sure where exactly he and Lisa stood.

No matter where they stood, he still loved her, and his children, not matter what came between them. He knew that everything he had done was uncalled for in their eyes and it put the blame on him. But that didn't make it wrong to him, because some was completely called for. What Cuddy felt about House, him and the "relationship" they tried to maintain mattered.

It wasn't that he completely distrusted her, he knew Lisa loved him, even through everything he had done to them. He didn't have to worry about loosing her, he knew that she would be blind to his faults and that she would defend him, even of she hadn't in court.

Lucas knew House wouldn't worry either, even though his feelings for Cuddy had been very clear. House claimed that he was fine with Cuddy marrying him that fall. He wanted Cuddy to be happy, and letting her marry whomever she chose was part of that.

"Hey," Michael Bernstein, Lucas's roomie looked up, twirling a wallet between his fingers. "You gotta grab a bottle?"

"Sure," Lucas grabbed a bottle of the Labatt Blue, tossing the cap aside.

"Still moping over that wife of yours?" Michael watched his friend's motions, drinking his own bottle of Labatt.

"No, I'm all jim-dandy," Lucas snapped, "She and her lover-boy can go off with their kids where ever they please."

"You really think she's screwing him after all this?"

"What do you think?" Lucas tossed the first bottle in the corner and grabbed a second, "They were staying together while I had the kids."

"Definitely," Michael leaned back in the couch, already able to tell that Lucas was planning something, "Have a few more drinks then go talk to her about it. I can cover for you."

"Thanks dude," Lucas had finished the second bottle even faster than the first, now eager to get to his and Cuddy's. "I'm gonna owe you for these nights."

"No you don't," Michael insisted, "You deserve her. What kind of woman is she to let some sort of asshole like the guy you were telling me about get into her pants."

"Exactly my point," Lucas was already wobbling a bit as he grabbed a third bottle. "She needs to get it into that medical mind in the pretty little body of hers that I'm the only one for her."

"Dude, you got it." Michael gave him a high-five, and he raised the bottle, "I don't know why I'm gonna drink, but feel free to get smashed in the name of Lisa Douglas."

"You got it," Lucas downed half the bottle, "I swear, Ima make her regret this whole ordeal."

Michael shoved Lucas off the coffee table with one foot, "I'm gonna sit right here and cover for ya."

"I owe you," Lucas stumbled towards the door, clearly drunk, heading off towards his home. "I'm gonna make her pay for this hell of a life that I'm living now."

"Coming," Cuddy made her way towards the door, her feet in slippers, having heard a knock. She opened the door, wondering who was at the door at this hour, and peeking through the window, she took a step back, frightened.

"Open up Lisa," Lucas called through the door.

"Lucas, go away." Cuddy called back, glad she had already put the kids to bed.

"It's my house too Lisa, open up," Lucas bent down, out of her sight, picking up the key that she kept hidden. He twirled them between his fingers before unlocking the door quickly, his free hand reaching forwards to grab Cuddy's wrist as she ducked towards the stairs.

"Lucas," Cuddy breathed as his grip tightened on her waist, his other hand pressing against her neck.

"Now you listen to me," Lucas growled, "This is my home, and I don't know what you've been doing here while I'm gone, but I deserve to be here."

"Lucas," Cuddy whimpered, the pressure his hand had on her neck was beginning to frighten her, "Please."

"Shut up you insolent little bitch," Lucas growled, but he loosened his grip slightly, but enough to remind her that he was in charge there. "Do you know the hell that you've put me through these past two months?"

"I...please, Lucas," Cuddy whimpered as Lucas stepped closer to her, "I didn't want it to come to that, I swear."

"Liar, you would have," Lucas snapped, "You wanted me to suffer, you wanted to make me look like a fool. If you don't then your lover-boy wouldn't have been your knight in shining armor all this time."

"I don't love House, I swear, nor did I ever want you to suffer." Cuddy replied, tears springing to her eyes, "I love you, please stop. Just talk to me, Lucas, that's what we always messed up on before."

"We 'messed up' on that before? Excuse me, I wasn't the one who messed up, you were."

"Lucas, stop!" Cuddy wiggled free of his grasp and he didn't protest. "I don't like us fighting about this, can't we just talk?"

"Us fighting? Ha, your lover-boy would try and get you to think that." Lucas looked around, "You've always been the problem here Lisa, you know you shouldn't argue with me, yet you do anyways. Why? Because you would rather have _him _be the one living here? Because you'd rather be fucking him at night than poor little me?"

"I'm not sleeping with House! How many times must I tell you that Lucas before you believe me?" Cuddy cried, "The last time I ever even _thought _of having a relationship with House was long before I even met you!"

"Then where are the twins? Are they upstairs or staying at their _real _father's apartment so they don't have to see the miserable wreck their mother has become?" Lucas looked Cuddy in the eye, hoping to frighten her more.

"Lucas," Cuddy replied, "Stop this, please, just let me help you. This isn't the time for us to yell at each other, please, just talk to me."

"Bet you said the same thing to your lover-boy didn't you?" Lucas spat, not taking the bait that she actually wanted to help him, "That's how charmed him into my bed, allowing him to screw you there whenever you please."

"Lucas!" Cuddy cried, not meaning to raise her voice.

"Oh, so now you're going to yell at me for trying to stop you from acting like the disgusting little whore you really are?" Lucas's tone was mocking, "You know the punishment for disobeying me or lying to me, right?"

Cuddy flinched as his hand connected with her cheek and she flinched, his nails hurt like hell, and she was sure that if he hit her again then there would be blood.

"You didn't like that did you?" Lucas grinned at her, "Maybe if you would listen to me then I wouldn't have to treat you in such a way."

"Maybe you wouldn't have to treat me like this at all!" Cuddy cried, only earning herself a slap across the opposite cheek.

"You never learn do you?" Lucas growled, gripping her wrist suddenly, "I've told you not to argue with me."

"Lucas, stop." Cuddy's voice shook and Lucas smiled, knowing he had truly frightened her. "If you aren't going to calm down then get out."

"This is my house too, or have you forgotten that?" Lucas cried, "I have every damn right to be here, no matter what laws are trying to land me in jail." He stepped towards her, "And you know what Lisa, you think that you always can tell me exactly what I am supposed to do, while you do whatever the hell you want. Well that's going to be changing very soon, just you watch."

"Lucas, I swear, if you don't talk to me or at least _try _and be reasonable then get the fuck out of my house. In case you've forgotten, I pay the bills here, and this place is signed under _my _name, not yours."

"Well aren't you the little selfish bitch you always were? You always think you can wriggle out of everything, don't you? Well that's just as fucked up as your delusions that I've been a bad husband to you and a bad father to the kids." Lucas yelled, his eyes blazing.

"You're drunk Lucas," Cuddy was nearly pleading and tears were visible in her eyes, "Stop saying this, I know you don't mean it."

"You bitch," Lucas growled, slapping away Cuddy's arm as she gripped his hand, "You think you can help me now. Then why didn't you help me when I was locked up in that hellhole of a jail cell?"

"Lucas…"

"Oh, wait, I know why. You wanted me locked up there so you'd get some time to have your lover-boy over, so you could have him over here. He's been here, don't lie to me Lisa, you've let him here, you've probably been fucking him in our bed. The nerve of you, you little whore," Lucas was screaming himself hoarse.

Cuddy backed towards the stairs, meaning to barricade herself into her office, if she did, then she could call House, or the police before getting to the kids. But it was too risky, if she let the most direct pathway between the front door and the kids' bedrooms, then she ran the risk of allowing Lucas to go off on the run with them. Taking the chance, she moved towards the stairs, but Lucas could already guess her movements.

He grabbed her wrist, wrenching her arm backwards, pulling her away from the stairs. His eyes were blazing and narrowed, his nails digging into Cuddy's wrist.

"Lucas, let go of me," Tears were slipping down Cuddy's cheeks and her shoulders were shaking slightly, "Please."

"I don't think so," Lucas pulled her towards him, and between her struggles and his force, Cuddy wobbled slightly on her weak ankle. She pulled away from him, moving towards the couch, but Lucas's weight against her caused her to loose her balance. Twisting slightly, she landed on her side, flinching as her head collided with the glass table.

"Like that?" Lucas looked at her, "See how it feels to be in such pain?"

"That's different," Cuddy snarled through gritted teeth, wincing as she felt a few small shards of glass in her palm. Her head was spinning and she blinked against the pounding pain.

"Really?" Lucas looked at her, "I don't see how." He hopped over the broken table, bending down to her level, pressing his lips roughly against hers, before moving towards the front door.

That was the last thing she remembered before fading out of consciousness.

**

* * *

AN: Cliffie! LOL. Oh well, two orders of business. **

**One; I have posted a poll on my profile, asking about the outcome of this story (still no idea of how many chapters it will take to get to it). **

**Two: I have no idea if there's any silent, non-reviewing readers out there, feel free to leave a review, I'd like to hear your thoughts. **

**x**


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**AN: Thanks to CassidyTVNut, my friend Mariah and BreeInDiamonds for suggestions/ideas on this chapter. Expect another update sometime later this week!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Lucas slipped back into the apartment and was met with Michael's nonchalant smirk.

"Your parole officer called," were the first words out of his mouth.

"Damn it," Lucas sat down, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Told him you got drunk and passed out, no questions were asked." Michael shrugged, "How'd it go?"

"Not the best, she was being the temperamental bitch that she's always been." Lucas reached for a bottle of Labatt Blue, "Least she knows not to mess with me now."

"What did ya do?"

"She admitted everything about her and that jerk," Lucas lied smoothly, twirling the unopened bottle between his fingers. "After I see him and her in the kitchen together, playing with the kids, before she leaned over and kissed him. Luckily I waited until he was gone before going in, then you can guess what happened."

"How'd she take it? The whole fact that you and her are still married and she's screwing him, in your bed?" Michael looked eager to hear more.

"Not well, how would you expect her to take it?" Lucas snapped, "She's gonna be fine though, its her own damn fault she fell, not mine."

"Fell? Wait what? Fell where?"

"Into the coffee table," Lucas simply shrugged, "She hit her head, not sure what the end result is."

"She's gonna live, that's nothing compared to the hell you went through."

"Precisely, I expect to come home and have her waiting for me," Lucas stood, "Not off in my bed, screwing someone for the hell of it."

"'For the hell of it'?" Michael laughed, "You could use that against her and say that she's been cheating on you, the whole thing would look like she and him planned it together. Perfect reasoning to land him in jail and win her back."

"You know, there's some times where I love you more than I love myself." Lucas laughed, drinking the bottle of beer slowly, "I only have payback in mind for them while you've got the better idea. You're a great buddy, you know that right? If I can prove that they planned this whole act then he's gonna be the one carted off to jail, not me."

"Sure," Michael shrugged, "Imma go to bed, it's after midnight."

"House, House!" Wilson came into his office, looking wide awake, even though it was nearly three in the morning, "Get up."

"Wh-what?" House blinked groggily, "I have a plane to catch in twelve hours to Hawaii, I need to start ..."

"It's urgent, Lisa checked herself into the clinic, get down there now."

"What?" House nearly jumped up, ignoring the throbbing pain that shot up his leg. "Why?"

"She doesn't know what happened to her. All she remembers is being up in her office working, then a few minutes later she said she was laying on the livingroom floor."

"Blackouts?" House looked confused as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I would say an concussion is more likely," Wilson remained quiet, "She says it seemed like she fell, since she broke her coffee table and has bits of glass in her palms and hair."

"You don't think Lucas had anything to do with this?"

"House, he's on parole for a year..."

"During the day he is, what does he do at night?"

"Sleep?"

"Wrong," House stepped off the elevator, spotting Rachel sitting with her younger siblings outside one of the exam rooms in the clinic, "Correct answer was, he gets drunk and sneaks out to go visit his wife." He stopped besides the kids, giving each of them a nod, before disappearing into the room.

"Hey," Cuddy looked up at him, holding a paper towel to her hand, leaning back in a chair.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I really don't, and I'm scared House. What if Lucas did stop by, what if he did this to me?" Cuddy asked quietly.

"That's not important right now Cuddy," House looked at her, "What is important is that we make sure you're okay." He picked up a comb and pulled the garbage can towards the chair, "Brush your hair and try and get out all the glass."

"My hand," Cuddy held up her bleeding hand, "I think that's more important right now, not how much glass I've collected in my hair."

"Fine," House stood behind the chair, running the comb through Cuddy's hair, letting the glass pieces fall into the trash can. "I'll do that right after I get the glass out of your hair. You feeling any better?"

"Can you turn down the lights? My head hurts like hell and I had a headache before I even got home last night." Cuddy asked quietly, sounding irate.

"Sure," House flicked off one set of lights and sat besides Cuddy, pulling the paper towel off her hand, handing her a fresh one.

"House, stop being so professional, I'm not going to count this as clinic duty no matter how nice you try and be." Cuddy laughed as he dabbed at her hand with a alcohol-soaked cotton ball.

"You'd better, I don't stay at the hospital late very often."

"Fine," Cuddy rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "Do you mind just putting some gauze on it? I'll be fine, it's just a cut House."

"I'm the doctor, you're the patient, shut up and let me do my job."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and let House pull the glass shards out quietly, keeping her focus on him. She smiled as he finished, clenching her hand into a gentle fist before hopping off the table.

"Jeez, it's not like you're going anywhere, you need to stay here for a day,"

"House," she turned on him, grabbing a band-aid from the counter, "I'm fine, you don't need to fuss over me, that's not your job." Opening the door, she shook Rachel's shoulder, jolting her from sleep.

"You going home Cuddy?" Wilson looked up, "See you tomorrow." Katheryn, who was sitting besides him, gave the kids a hug and waved to Cuddy as they gathered their things.

"Wilson," House hissed, "You aren't supposed to let her leave, she just had a concussion, mind you."

"House, I can here you quite fine," Cuddy snapped, she had one hand on Renee's shoulder, the other in Rachel's, while John was practically glued to Rachel's other side. She turned towards the doors, about ready to leave, when she turned, walking back towards where House held out her purse.

"Forgot something?" He smirked at her and she snatched it from his hand, turning back towards the kids, before she leaned the receptionist's desk in the clinic.

"You all right?" Wilson stood, and so did House and Katheryn, the three of them moving towards Cuddy.

Cuddy went to nod, but instead, she doubled over, depositing the contents of the previous night's dinner on Wilson's fleece jacket. He jumped back in surprise, but still kept his eye on Cuddy, while Katheryn went to the kids. House went to go put his arm around Cuddy's shoulders to make sure she was all right, but as he put his arm on her shoulder, she staggered slightly, falling into his arms.

"Damn it," Katheryn forgot the fact that there were three kids standing besides her and hurried over to where House was half-cradling Cuddy in his arms.

"Here," Wilson grabbed Katheryn's water bottle and tossed it to House, who caught in single-handedly, "She's definitely staying here now."

"Agreed," House splashed some of the water onto Cuddy's face, "I knew it was a bad idea for her to head home. Who's going to watch the kids?"

"I guess James and I could," Katheryn suggested, still trying to help House hold Cuddy up. "We aren't very busy for the next few days, after all, it wouldn't be a good idea to let her stay with you."

"Right," House snapped his fingers as Cuddy blinked open her eyes, "About you going home this morning."

"What?" Cuddy looked up at him, realizing that he and Katheryn were half-supporting her, "What are we talking about?"

"You passed out," House explained, "Not for a long time though," he let her stand and put an arm around her shoulders, "I'm bringing you up to a room and you can get changed."

"I'm fine," Cuddy protested, "House, stop worrying about me, it's not your job."

"As a friend or as a doctor?" House looked at her, punching the UP button, "Because right now, I'm concerned for you as both. You're staying here and that's the end of it, not complain. Katheryn said she and Wilson can watch the kids for a few days, then you can head home. It's Friday morning, maybe tomorrow night you'll be fine to head home."

"Fine," Cuddy frowned at him, but thankful that he was so concerned about her, "I guess so."

"Stop complaining Lisa," Katheryn had followed them onto the elevator; Wilson, Rachel, Renee and John still tagging along after her, "You're lucky that you were still here, and not on the way home."

"Exactly," House had his arm around her shoulders, "So stop complaining and get in one of the empty rooms." He let Katheryn and the kids go after her, waiting outside by the empty nurses' station with Wilson.

"Stop hiding House," Wilson looked at him a few moments later, "You're jealous that she still wants something with Lucas. It's obvious that you care about her, just tell that she's making a mistake then, after she finalizes what's up with her and Lucas, ask her out."

"Right after she divorces Lucas?" House didn't bother to hide his laughter, "That's your style, not mine. Besides, I told you yesterday, even if I still love her, like I decided when she and him got married, I'm not going to ruin her happiness."

"After it's obvious that Lucas is physically abusing her?" Wilson asked, "You're an idiot House."

"Would you lay off?" House snapped, picking up the phone behind the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the station, I'm going to report this." House dialed quickly, "Even if they don't think Lucas did it, they should know Cuddy is in the hospital because of a concussion."

"And if they tell Lucas?" Wilson asked, but he shut up as House relayed the information to a police officer on the other line.

He waited quietly, watching House pace back and forth in the small space he had, as he explained the past night's events to the officer.

"Damn it," House hung up a few minutes later, "They did exactly as I thought they would." He imitated the police officer's voice, "'Oh, thank you for calling to inform up of this, Dr. House, but it does not affect Mr. Douglas's trial or any evidence against him. We will though, inform him of his wife's hospitalization as soon as possible.'" He kicked a chair, "I am such an idiot."

"Why?"

"One of us needs to stay here at all times, if I know Lucas as well as I think I do, he's going to find a way to get here to see Cuddy." House stalked off to his office again and Wilson stared after him, not exactly sure what to think or say.

* * *

**AN2: Also, you're gonna find out why House is going to Hawaii in the next chapter, actually, so you don't all ask, I'll just tell you. BreeInDiamonds suggested that there be one event where the police can't prove House at fault, since, so far, evidence could point to him abusing Cuddy (even though we know it's all Lucas). So, her idea was that he should go off to conference so he isn't even in the state. **

**Reviews please? **


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**AN: Sorry this ends so suddenly, had to post for CasidyTVNut before she went to bed. LOL. Also, ideas shoutout to BreeInDiamonds and CassidyTVNut. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

House set down the phone, groaning, and his team looked up at him in interest. Taub and Chase had stuck with him; it was what he had expected that they would stay after everything House had attempted to do to better their lives. Ellis Matthews, one of Cuddy's close friends, had taken Thirteen's place three years ago, as a cardiologist, along with her husband, Kevin, a gastroenterologist. They had taken the job about two years after Cuddy and Lucas had been married. It was around the same time when Thirteen had decided to quit, even though the major symptoms of Huntington's hadn't started to show yet, she and Foreman had both left.

"Keep going," House sat on the counter, twirling his cane between his fingers.

"Enchondromatosis?" Kevin suggested.

"Osteogenesis Imperfecta," Ellis added.

"They'd be dead already." Chase shot back, "Enchondromatosis."

"Check for it," House stood, then sat back down. "Correction, Chase and Taub, you go test for it; let the pregnant woman and her husband go home. We men know how hormonal pregnant women get."

Ellis rolled her eyes, "Yet Kevin is the only married one here."

"Excuse me?" Taub held up his left hand, displaying his gold wedding band to the team.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say 'only married one'? I meant the only one who was married _happily_." She had House's snark, which most people assumed was the reason he had hired her, "Maybe you would be too if you could keep it in your pants long enough."

Chase and House laughed as Kevin and Ellis headed out, Taub still slightly red-faced from the open comments about his nearly failed marriage.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" House looked at Taub who still stood staring after Ellis's retreating figure in embarrassment.,"Sperm don't just start swimming on their own you know. Hurry up and get home early, maybe you're gonna get lucky."

"Yeah right," Taub grabbed the file off the table and stalked out of the room, Chase following after him, still silently laughing.

"Hey Chase!" House called him back, "Don't let that blonde surgeon get you too excited now. What's her name?"

"Brittney," Chase responded instantly.

"You know, it's not that wise to get so happy when you don't know …"

"She's free, never married, wants a family and kids. I'm home free." Chase turned on his heel, "How did you not hear? We're dating." House stared after him in shock, before heading off to Wilson's office, hoping to share the good news he had.

"Hey Wils..." House froze, "God, do you have to be in here _every minute_?"

"Oh, I see when I'm not needed," Katheryn looked up, "Least we're not as bad as you and Cuddy, you two are practically drooling over each other the moment you get into the same room."

"More than drooling," Wilson winked at House, who hit him in the head with the file as a response.

"I do not get aroused while being around Cuddy!" House cried.

"Everybody lies, right?" Wilson smirked, "Know a buddy of mine, uses that phrase daily. You know him?"

"Stop being a smart-ass Wilson," House plopped down behind Wilson's desk, rolling around in the chair a bit, "Conference is called off for a week; airline tickets, hotel room charges, everything being changed. Huge hurricane over Hawaii, they don't want to lose any planes since they nearly did last time."

"Good, then you're staying here tonight."

"What?" House looked up, "No way, I'm going home."

"You get to stay with Cuddy." Wilson winked again.

"And just make it look like Lucas is innocent?" House stood, "Get a camera in her room, something, but I'm not staying in there. Maybe somewhere in the hospital though, like in here."

"Fine," Wilson side-stepped him, "I'll go tell ..."

"No," House cut him off, "_I _will, I am going to tell her." He turned on his heel, already knowing that Wilson was going to twist his words up, and headed down to Cuddy's room.

"Can I leave _now_?" Cuddy looked up at him as he entered the room.

"No Cuddy, you've been complaining all day, shut up and sleep." House sat besides her, "Besides, you've only been here for nine hours, we can't release you yet."

"I'm not an idiot House, I run this hospital, I know it's rules too." Cuddy snapped, reaching for her own chart, which she skimmed. "See?" She shoved it under his nose, "I haven't thrown up or passed out since I got here, that good enough for you?"

"No," House stood, "Cuddy, listen, you really spooked the kids last night. They want you to get better, and I'm going to follow that. I'm not releasing you until tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Cuddy leaned back in the pillows, "Are you staying in here like Wilson and Katheryn did last night?"

"Well, I didn't think it was a good idea," House began, "You know what I'm saying Cuddy? Because if I stay in here with you then the police might assume that everything that's happened between you and Lucas was really just an act."

"It's not!" Cuddy cried, "Why would anyone believe that?"

"The police don't want anymore evidence against Lucas, they think he's completely innocent now." House sighed, "Well, I wouldn't say that, but they won't charge him with anything until there's actual proof." He stood, "So, we're gonna use your husband's own tricks to get back at him."

"What?"

"Cameras," House explained, "It's small, actually the same one that I stole from the OR this morning."

"You're going to bug this room in case he comes here?" Cuddy asked, "House, you're scaring me."

"Hey," House leaned forwards, enveloping her in a gentle hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You know that Lise." He pulled back, feelings her stiffen slightly in his arms at the mention of the pet name he had for her.

"House, please, just let me go home, I'm going to be fine, no matter what." Cuddy stood, gripping the edge of the bed for support, but she stopped a few seconds later, turning to grab the bedpan. But she missed, depositing her breakfast across House's jacket.

"You're staying here," House jumped up, not surprised in the least, though rather annoyed that his jacket was dirty, "end of story. Get back in bed."

"House, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have … here," she reached up, pulling him down on the bed besides her, dabbing at his jacket.

"Cuddy, it's fine, really, stop fussing over me," House went to pull away, but she reached up, kissing him gently on the lips.

"You do need to be fussed over House," Cuddy smiled, feeling him wrap an arm around her waist, "And who's a better person to fuss over you than me?" House laughed, kissing her gently, his arms tightening around her waist, feeling Cuddy's arms wrapped around his neck.

He pulled his lips away for a second, only to being kissing a trail from her ear to her shoulder, his hands tugging at the string of her gown.

"House, stop," Cuddy pushed him off her, "Just get out of here. Now."

"It's not like you didn't want it either, I do remember you initiating that kiss." House moved towards the door anyways, his soiled jacket still on, "I'll see you later Cuddy." He slid the door shut behind him and headed towards his office, extremely confused and worried.

"Hey," Wilson stopped House's brisk pace, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Cuddy sick, that's what happened." House snarked, "Go tell her that you're staying here tonight, okay?"

"What happened House? And I mean, besides her throwing up all over your jacket."

"She kissed me, then, two seconds later, said that it was a mistake." House removed his jacket, tossing it over the whiteboard after seeing that the case had been solved. "It's like when she lost Joy all over again."

"House..." Wilson began.

"Fine, maybe it was going too fast," House sat down in his desk chair, "I love her Wilson, you know that. I'm just so damn tired of her 'I love him' and 'I love you too' games."

"It's isn't easy for her, you know that."

"Stop lecturing me like she's Stacy, she isn't." House snapped, "I was more, or less, over Stacy more than I am over her now. You know that."

"I … you aren't over her?"

"I just said, in different terms, that I wanted to jump her a few minutes ago." House stood, "I love her Wilson, I have since I first met her. You must be a damn idiot not to see that." He stalked out of the room as Taub had earlier and headed to the one place he could be alone, the roof.


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I had a busy week after I posted the last chapter. But on the bright side, it's the weekend, then I have three more days of school before the December Break. Everyone, cross your fingers for me that I get a laptop this year. :)**

Chapter Twenty Three

Three hours later, House stood out on the roof of the hospital, waking the stars appear across the sky. He leaned against the wall, his head turned towards the sky, his cane laying on the ground besides him.

"Hey," Katheryn closed the door behind her, "James said you'd be up here."

"Get out of here, please," House turned to her. "Before I do anything I'll regret."

"When do you ever regret anything that has to do with you and Lisa? House, stop second-guessing yourself, you shouldn't be working about what already happened between you and her."

"Why does everyone tell me that?"

"If 'everyone' means James and I then I don't know, maybe because it's the truth." Katheryn shrugged, "You and Lisa are truly made for each other, it's just going to take some figuring out."

"Figuring out? House repeated, "My relationship with Lisa isn't a diagnosis, there's nothing to figure out about it. We've always been like this."

"Not always," Chase put in, having discovered them on the roof. "I thought it would be the same with Alison and I, that nothing would ruin it. Yet look what happened, I didn't think I could tell her anything about Dibala. She left me after that, what does that show you?"

"That you need to tell the truth to your spouse?" House suggested.

"Yes," Chase shrugged, "But when I told her, and she suggested that we leave Princeton, she said that she would end up supporting me. Then, when I told her that it was better for me to stay here, she still left. It wasn't about me; the reason she wanted to leave, she tried to make it about me, but it couldn't be."

"So...?" House didn't see what that had to do with him and Cuddy.

"Sometimes, people hide what they truly feel for the better of the other one." Chase explained, "You have feelings for Cuddy, everyone here knows that, and if they don't then they're stupid. She has feelings for you too, we know that as well, we aren't stupid."

"So?" Katheryn kind of saw where Chase was going with this, but she was still confused.

"So..." Chase began dramatically, "You and Cuddy have feelings for each other, are aware of your mutual feelings, but because you don't want to ruin what you already have, you don't say anything."

"Oh my God," Katheryn started dramatically, "You're right! House, you and Cuddy need to get over your high school nervousness and say something, somethig that's going to change how she sees you as a human being."

"Where do I start?" House was interested now.

"How about with ridding her of Lucas once and for all?" Wilson stuck his head in the doorway, "He showed, just as you thought he would House. It's show time."

House didn't bother to grab his cane, knowing his main objective was to get into position in a stopped elevator. Wilson would be in a nearby patient room with Kevin, who would be playing a dying patient, while Katheryn, Chase and Brittney hid behind the nurse's desk. They already had a camera set up in Cuddy's room, as well as one in the lobby and the clinic, which Ellis was monitoring from Wilson's office. A security guard, who by coincidence, was stationed a few feet from Cuddy's room, had been alerted and was told to let Lucas pass, but to then page Wilson and House to alert them to be ready.

"Ready," House spoke quietly into the speaker that he had hidden under the desk; one was wired to Wilson's room and the other to the room where Kevin and Wilson were waiting. Now, all they had to do was for Lucas to show up.

"Evening," Lucas's footsteps were heard and he stopped, "I'm here to visit Dr. Douglas, she's my wife."

"I know," the security guard remained silent other than the simple replies he directed to Lucas, "Go right in, I'm actually headed out now. Have a good night." As Lucas went in, the security guard ducked around a corner, keeping himself hidden in the shadows.

"Evening Lisa," Lucas slid the door shut and smiled, seeing Cuddy shrink back into the pillows.

"Lu … Lucas?" Cuddy's voice shook and she glanced around, hoping the little hidden camera was working, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were all right Lisa," Lucas sat on the edge of the bed, reaching forwards the caress her cheek, "You're my wife and I love you, nothing is going to change that."

"Lucas," Cuddy began, already knowing she couldn't trust him, "How …. did I get this concussion?"

"House," Lucas replied simply, "Lisa, you know better than to trust him."

"I don't believe you," Cuddy began, "House would never hurt me, at least not physically. Sure, he's said a lot of rude things to me that have ended up hurting me but that's who he is. Tell me the truth, what happened to me?"

"Lisa, I'm telling you the truth, why would I lie to you?" Lucas began, leaning towards her, his breath hot on her cheek, "I love you more than anything."

"Lucas, please, I know you're lying, maybe this is the only thing you've lied to me about, but I know it wasn't House, he was here all that night. He told me so himself, his team even confirmed it, since I wouldn't believe him."

"Then you fell or something Lisa, it happens." He stood, pacing the room angrily.

"You liar!" Cuddy cried, "You know the truth, please Lucas, just tell me what happened." She was nearly crying, "Please, Lucas, I just have to know the truth. In all of our years of marriage I never lied to you. I know you've lied to me, so tell me the truth. I'm not going to do anything, I just have to know! I don't care who it was now, I just have to know what happened!"

"Lisa, you don't..."

"Tell me you selfish, lying, son of a bitch!" Cuddy yelled, her voice carrying throughout the room.

"Like I couldn't say the same about you!" Lucas cried, "You let House father the twins when you stayed married to me this whole time!"

"I did not, and if you don't believe me, the paternity tests are siting in my office right now." Cuddy cried, "Go find them and you'll see that I was never once unfaithful to you. I thought I could love you Lucas, I truly thought I could, no matter what happened, no matter what changed between us. I would still try to, but these past few months, I just keep loosing faith in everything we had."

"So you think you can just go and bail on me now?" Lucas whirled on her, his rough, calloused hand connecting with her cheek. "What kind of wife does that?"

"Lucas, stop, please." Cuddy's heart sank in her chest, she knew that House, Wilson, Katheryn or someone else would have shown up by now.

"Oh really, that's it?" Lucas growled, his grip tightening on her wrist, "You expect me to stop, just like that? Like I'm going to listen to a lying, cheating little whore like you." He leaned closer, his breath hot on her lips. "Kiss me and prove that you'll be mine, or else you'll regret it."

"No," Cuddy replied, a plan already forming in her head.

"Did you just say no to me Lisa?" Lucas leaned forwards, kissing her roughly on the lips, his arm wrapping around her waist. He felt her flinch away at his touch and he scooted closer to her, wrapping his other arm around her waist. His lips attacked her neck after, leaving angry-looking lovebites on the skin.

"Lucas," Cuddy whimpered, nearly shaking in his arms, "Stop, please."

"Not...until...you...learn...a...lesson," he replied in between kisses.

"Lucas, leave me alone." Cuddy was sobbing into his shoulders, "Please."

"No," his grip tightened around her waist, "You heard me the first time."

"Let go of her," House's shout rang out but the security guard was first in the room, and he moved towards the bed, wrenching Lucas backwards. Wilson had locked the door behind them, not allowing anyone out, his weak-looking frame blocking the door. House stepped towards the bed, where Lucas struggled, half in vain, against the security guard's grip.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"You asshole, get out of here, this is between Lisa and I." Lucas growled, his eyes glued on the door.

"Oh really? Then why did you have every intention of making your fights about me?"

"I never said..." Lucas trailed off, "You staged this didn't you? You knew that I'd come here tonight, you knew that I'd try and see Lisa; you're just trying to land me back in jail. Where you actually belong!"

"And why might that be?" House drummed his fingers on the bed.

"Your drug addiction, for one," Lucas began.

"I gave up Vicodin years ago! The year you and Lisa started dating, to be specific." House snapped, "Think again."

"Uh, you and Lisa planned this whole act just so I'd end up in jail while you go off screwing my wife whenever you want." Lucas was yelling himself hoarse and the other occupants in the room looked between House, Cuddy and Lucas.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one getting completely wasted and returning home to expect your wife to enjoy a night with you!" House cried.

"You little bastard!" Lucas flung himself towards House, gripping House by the collar, "You think you can just waltz into our home and try and steal my wife away from me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who started abusing your wife!" House yelled, slapping Lucas's arm off him.

"Excuse me?" Wilson cut both of them off, "This isn't really about us, what the hell are we doing here House?"

"Making sure this jerk doesn't pull a fast one on us."

"A 'fast one'?" Lucas tossed back his head and laughed, a full hearty laugh, "That's not too hard with you is it?"

"Lucas, stop," Wilson began, "Look, Lisa and House are both two of my best friends and I know that House isn't lying, he gave up on Lisa as son as he found out you two were dating."

"Oh really?" Lucas turned his attention to Wilson, not catching the glares House and Cuddy were giving Wilson, "And _why _should I believe you?"

"Because I tried to tell House to keep his nose out of your and Lisa's personal life." Wilson began.

"Yet now, you've got my three children living with you and your fiancee." Lucas stepped closer, "You're trying to help Lisa with all this, just like your buddy was trying to do before."

"Would you rather have them staying with House?" Wilson began, challenging Lucas.

"No, but surely Lisa can take care of the kids without anyone's help, even yours." Lucas turned on his heel, "You're no help, get the hell out of here."

Wilson ducked out of the room, and without question, the security guard followed, everything was going according to plan now.

* * *

**AN: Cliffie! Only Lucas, Cuddy and House in a room ... the showdown should be posted this weekend or Monday!**

**Reminder* There's a still-running poll on my page for the outcome of the story...vote if you haven't already. **

**Another Reminder* People who are reading but not reviewing, I'd really like to hear your opinions on the story, even if it's a simple "great job", I know those 17,000+ hits don't come from the same people refreshing the page. **

**Reviews please? **


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**AN: Title change! Okay, this is following the plot of Dark Road still, I just felt the song "Walking into Walls" fit better. (I use a lot of song titles/lysics for story titles.)**

**Also, sorry for waiting so long to post this. It took me ages, really. **

**And happy holiday and new year! I'll try and be up with a new chapter before we all ring in 2010!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Cuddy looked between House and Lucas, shifting uncomfortably on the bed, the silence of the room only making her more nervous. House's eyes were fixed on a place somewhere above Lucas's head, and he stood, calmly twirling his cane between his fingers. Lucas stood opposite House on the other side of the bed, his eyes glued to House's every movement.

"You asshole," Lucas's voice was nearly a whisper, but it seemed to restart the energy in the room.

"Me?" House repeated, "What do you have against me?"

"You think you have the right to be so calm here?" Lucas began, "You're the one who forced me to live a life of pure hell for two months."

"Excuse me?" House cut him off, "I lived in a god damn mental institution for three months. You think that was hell? At least you don't have five different people breathing down your neck once you leave."

"Least you didn't have twenty-four hour supervision there, you actually left the damn place!" Lucas was sure to yell himself hoarse by the end of the night.

"Only because I was able to sneak out," House snapped, "I was never actually allowed to leave unless I had permission. Same rules applied for you."

"Oh really, think you know what jail's like?"

"Actually, I do."

Lucas was stumped for a few seconds, he hadn't found that out about House yet. But he brushed it off, his anger consuming the bit of him that told him that House _did _have a point.

"What makes you think that you're so great?" He began, abandoning the old argument.

"Meaning?" House had no clue what point Lucas was going to try and make next.

"You're a cripple for God's sakes, you pop drugs like candy, you're an alcoholic, rude, self-centered, abrasive, obsessive, a loner, arrogant, stubborn and a complete geek." Lucas rattled off his list of House's 'issues in life' before turning to look at Cuddy happily.

"For your information," House began, making his argument sound lame, but it was much better, "You shouldn't be the one talking about the whole alcoholic thing. Besides, I don't know what's wrong with you, because you're still living way before you and Cuddy even considered marriage."

"That's besides the point," Lucas snapped, slightly annoyed that House would use Cuddy's name so freely, "You're still a drug addict, rude, self-centered, abrasive, along with everything I said earlier."

"House gave up Vicodin years ago!" Cuddy snapped, trying to defend him completely, "You know that Lucas. That's the whole reason he went to Mayfield, to detox _from _Vicodin."

"Oh and I'm _sure _that he listened to them there," Lucas turned on her, "It's not like he listens to you here, so why should he listen to a whole bunch of random doctors at a nut house?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to be the selfish ass you think I still am?" House asked calmly.

"Oh sure, like that's ever gonna happen." Lucas snorted, "I thought you said that people never change."

"And people don't change, unless they have to." House snapped, dead serious, "My Vicodin addiction was changing who I was, who I wanted to be, who accepted me, who I could accept; I knew it would kill me, emotionally or physically, if I didn't do something about it. I've tried detoxing on my own before, and was ready to try it again, but I couldn't. Every time I detoxed on my own, I always found a way to go back to Vicodin after. I couldn't handle it anymore, I didn't want to become dependent on it; I wanted to rid myself of it forever."

"That didn't mean you had to check yourself into the nut house though." Lucas wasn't bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. Cuddy, on the other hand, remained silent, never having heard House's full reasoning behind his trip to Mayfield.

"Actually, it did," House snapped, "I didn't want the Vicodin anymore, I wanted to know what was coming, not live each day, wondering where this addiction would lead me. I didn't want to go questioning my motives, my thoughts, my feelings; I wanted to know everything was clear and something I could achieve, with or without pain."

"Yet you're still in pain," Lucas grinned, "No one is giving you your thigh muscle back."

"I didn't ask for my thigh muscle back." House replied, "All I ever wanted was to be happy, and to make the people I'm around happy too. I always brought people down, and my addiction made that worse; I didn't want to be the depressing guy with the cane who was addicted to drugs anymore."

"Well you still are." Lucas shot back.

"Lucas!" Cuddy snapped, "Don't say that, House has changed since you first met him."

"You're only saying that because you're just trying to make him look good," Lucas rounded on Cuddy, "You know you want him punished don't you, you want to see him crash and burn, don't you?"

"I've already seen that happen lots of times," Cuddy began, "I don't wish that on House, or anyone I know. But especially not him, House has been through too much without having everything crash and burn."

"Lisa, stop lying," Lucas sat on the bed besides her, "Really, I know you and House..."

"We never slept together!" House cried, "We haven't even _kissed _since the one night we had in college, nearly thirty years ago." He decided to leave out the kiss after she had lost Joy, but at the same time, he knew that it would only get them into trouble if Lucas knew about it.

"You're lying, I can tell by the look on your face," Lucas stepped towards House, "You left something out, what happened in between your one night together and now?"

"Nothing," Cuddy scooted towards the end of the bed and pulled on Lucas's hand, almost like a child would. "Lucas, please, just drop it."

"No," Lucas turned to her, "You're here because of him and I want him to learn his lesson." He ripped his hand out of Cuddy's and stepped towards House.

"Lucas, all I did was try and help you realize that what you're doing to your family is tearing them apart." House began, "I never, ever wanted to make a move on Cuddy, she married you for a reason, even if I didn't see it. I want her to be happy; with you and your kids."

"You liar," Lucas growled, "You knew that Lisa wasn't happy with me, you knew she wanted to distraction to make it seem like she could be happier."

House glanced towards the door, seeing a shadow on the ground and he breathed a sigh of relief, he knew it was Wilson, who waited with Kevin, both of them ready to grab Lucas, dare he try and make a run for it.

"You knew she wasn't happy," Lucas went on, repeating himself, "You thought she could be happier if she was yours. Well, you know what, you missed out House; you had twenty years and you blew it. I had an eighth of your time, not even five years; and Lisa chose me over you. What does that tell you?"

"Nothing," House began, "I _chose _not to pursue Cuddy because emotionally mature people that work together do not date. Besides, even if we didn't work together, I want Cuddy to be happy, and she _was _happy with you." Wilson muffled a laugh from outside the door and rolled his eyes at House's words.

"_'Was_'?" Lucas began, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Does she _look _happy right now?"

"No, of course not you idiot, she's a patient in her own hospital, _against her will_. Of course she's unhappy!" Lucas cried, "I insist that you sign her off so Lisa and I can go home."

"The only place you're going is back to your apartment with your loser room mate. You're not going anywhere your and Cuddy's home."

"It's my home too, it's signed under my name." Lucas began.

"But your wife is the one living there, you're not even supposed to have contact with her, last I recall." House snapped, "You're lucky I haven't called the police on your sorry ass yet."

"You're the one with the sorry ass, not me." Lucas cried, "I've made Lisa happy, raised a family with her; I've given her the life you didn't."

"Oh, so now you're suggesting I actually _wanted _to marry Cuddy and raise a family with her?" House was shocked, though Lucas was right. "My own hope for her was that she was happy, no matter what that meant."

"You ass," Lucas stepped forwards, his height making him look awfully weak compared to House's crippling glare. "You never wanted Lisa and I to be happy, you never even wanted me to know who she was. Ever since I met you, you were the one who wanted her attention, her love; well that didn't work out so well did it?"

"Oh really?" House quirked his eyebrows, "I remember it was that whoever got there first."

"How is this important?" Cuddy interrupted, looking between House and Lucas.

"It's not."

"It is."

"No it's not Lucas," House retorted, "I clearly got there first, I was just to much of an idiot to do something."

"Exactly," Lucas snapped, "You're an idiot. That's why you're alone, an alcoholic, a drug addict ..."

"I gave up Vicodin before you and Cuddy even started dating!" House cried, slamming his hand down on the table for added impact.

"Oh really?" Lucas repeated, obviously this was his phrase when he didn't know what to say. "You're still alone and an alcoholic, and there's no doubt you're lying about the drugs."

"I'm not on anything!" House cried, "Even if I was, I'm in pain! Have _you _ever had your thigh muscle ripped out of you leg?"

"I … err, don't think it was 'ripped out' House," Cuddy began, a sparkle in her eyes, which went unnoticed by Lucas.

"Whatever, you're not helping Cuddy."

"Look, I don't give a damn about your damn leg, nor do I care about your pain at all."

"Then I don't give a damn about your problems either." House snapped, "Whatever is going on, it's between you and Cuddy, I'm out of it."

"No you aren't." Cuddy and Lucas looked at each other, having spoken the same thing.

"What?" House looked surprised, "You two actually agree?"

"Very funny," Cuddy snapped, "Shut up and talk, both of you. You aren't kids."

"I know that," Lucas moved towards House, "I don't think he does though." He glared at House before raising his left hand, connecting it with House's jaw.

"You ass!" House staggered slightly, "What was that for?"

"For ruining everything Lisa and I have." Lucas glared at him, "So's this one." He went to go punch House again, but at the last minute, he whirled around, grabbing the rolling bedside table, ramming it into House's kneecap.

House tottered backwards, his eyes screwed shut in pain, but he kept his balance for a few seconds, before Lucas landed a second punch, right above his scarred thigh.

"Lucas," Cuddy launched herself out of the bed, towards House, "Stop, you're taking this too far. You're gonna kill him if you keep doing this." She grabbed his arm, meaning to stop him, but Lucas looked at her, his eyes blazing.

"Good, that's exactly what I want to do." He ripped his arm out of Cuddy's grasp, sending a third punch to House's stomach.

* * *

**This is only a part of the showdown; I'm figuring maybe one, maybe two, chapters at most until Lucas is finally where he belongs. **

**Reviews?**

**KM**


	27. Chapter Twenty five

**AN: Hope everyone had a good holiday (and Christmas if you celebrate it). I got the laptop I was hoping for, so I should be able to work on my stories more often now. There might be one more chapter before 2010, but I'm not one hundred percent sure.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

"Lucas," Cuddy glared at him, shouldering her way between House and Lucas, trying not to influence his belief that she and House were involved, "Stop."

"What's the world's loss if there's one less cripple?" House poked her in the back, "This isn't your fight Cuddy, it never was, stay out of it."

"Actually," Lucas looked at him around Cuddy, "It has _always _been her fight. From day one, I never trusted you, nor did I ever trust her, to tell me the truth."

"Then why did you marry me if you were convinced that House and I would have an affair?"

"I thought you could change Lisa," Lucas looked at her, "I loved you enough to believe that you would love me too."

"I did love you Lucas," Cuddy began, telling him the truth, "I married you because I expected that you and House would put that all behind you, that you would be able to trust me. And that House would let me be happy. He moved on, you didn't."

"Moved on?" Lucas looked at her, "Lisa, he's practically stalking you these days."

"Because she's my _friend _and I worry about my friends who are upset." House snapped, "Besides, it's not like you didn't either, you're the PI here, not me."

"That's different," Lucas glared at House, "You were screwing with her, I actually _wanted _to get to know Lisa as a person."

"You idiot," House snarled, trying to stand, but Lucas pushed him back against the wall.

"You think you can pull a fast one on me?" He growled through gritted teeth, one hand gripping House's shoulder, the other balled into a fist.

"Lucas, stop it." Cuddy insisted, "House is in pain, if you actually want to solve something, then let him get comfortable first."

"And I should believe you because...?" Lucas looked at her.

"Because I'm you wife," Cuddy snapped.

"A wife who purposely lies to me all the time?" Lucas narrowed his eyes, "Why should I trust you then?"

"Because I care about you and your well-being," Cuddy replied, "But I care about House too, and you're overreacting to this Lucas. I've never lied to you or cheated on you, I love you and wouldn't want to make you unhappy."

"Liar," Lucas looked back at Cuddy, "You would have an affair and you have lied to me. Why should I expect that you were going to make me happy, when you could have House all these years?"

"Because I didn't act on my supposed feelings that I've had for House all these years!" Cuddy cried, "I stayed with you because you made me happy, you supported our kids, you supported me, you _seemed _like you enjoyed being around the kids and I; who wouldn't want someone like that?'

"Someone like you," Lucas snapped, "You never, ever supported anything I wanted to do, it was always about you or the kids. It was never about me or what _I _wanted for our family."

"That's not true Lucas!" Cuddy cried, "I let you go off on week-long trips if you had to, or let you go off at night for your job, even without knowing what you were doing. Even when I was pregnant with the twins, you were off working, even late at night."

"Of course, I get ridiculed for working at extremely odd hours, yet you don't even bother to ask anyone when you do." Lucas snapped, "For all I knew, you weren't even at work."

"I'm sure Cuddy could say the same thing about you." House snapped, "If I had a partner who was off working at night or on week-long trips without knowing where they were going or what they were doing, I would be suspicious too."

"Exactly," Cuddy looked at House, thankful for his intervention, "I'm not accusing you of having an affair or lying to me, I just want to make a point of it."

"And you think that you _would _know?" Lucas rounded on House, "You've never been married, are an alcoholic and a cripple; who would want to be with someone like you."

"Someone who can respect me for who I am, with or without my leg." House retorted.

"Like Lisa would ever be that person." Lucas snorted, "You insult her constantly, making her life harder and more stressful."

"As if I even _suggested _that I was talking about Cuddy, it could be anyone."

"You ass," Lucas snapped, pulling his arm out of Cuddy's grasp and moving towards House. "You think you can just stand here and insult my life and my family then just walk away from it all? Well you thought wrong House."

"I thought ..." House never got to finish as Lucas's fist came into contact with his gut, and he took a few moments to recover.

"Like that?" Lucas growled, "Like to know what _real _pain feels like?"

"Lucas, he _is _in pain, he has no thigh muscle for gods sakes!" Cuddy reached forwards, grabbing his arm.

"Get off of me Lisa," Lucas let go of House and whirled around to face her, "You're not the pretty little angel you think you are, you know that right." He had her backed up against one of the walls, "You still live in that pretty little fantasy world where you can skip around being dean and not give a damn about anyone else. That pretty little world slipping away now? Find that you can't be 'miss perfect' anymore and you have to resort to being one of the million sluts in the world?"

"Don't talk to her like that," House growled from where he stood, "If I could, I'd kill you for that Lucas; your _wife _is far from a slut."

"How would you know that? You ever sleep with her?"

"Yeah, _once_ over thirty years ago," House snapped, "You're her husband, not me."

"Your point being?" Lucas looked at Cuddy, who was blushing slightly at the mention of her and House's one night in college, "What's so funny Lisa? House's lying about that last bit, you two have some alone time since your night in college?"

"Besides talking then no," Cuddy replied, her mind drifting back the kiss they had shared after she lost Joy.

"Like I'm going to believe you," Lucas snapped, "I expect you to tell me the truth Lisa, like I've been doing for you these past years. I never once lied to you or expected anything less of you that what you gave me."

"And if you truly love Cuddy and believe her then you wouldn't be overreacting to this the way you are." House added, wincing as Lucas slapped him.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what _I _think about _my _wife?" Lucas cried, his eyes narrowed.

"No one, you're the one stuffing people's head with utter nonsense."

"I … what...?"

"The stupid idea that Lisa and I planned this whole act so you'd end up in jail?" House grinned, "You actually think I'd hurt her?"

"Sure," Lucas looked over at Cuddy, who was looking between them, "You've hurt her in the past, why not now?"

"Yeah, verbally;" House began, "I would never hurt Cuddy, not even if my life depended on it."

"You're lying," Lucas cried, "She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you."

"Excuse me?" House cried, "You're the one who went to your home to visit her and made her fall into the coffee table. All I did was prevent her from passing out while driving and driving your whole family off the road."

"She could have been dismissed yesterday then! She didn't have to stay here for two days."

"Actually, Lucas, I did," Cuddy interrupted, "I kept throwing up and feeling dizzy all yesterday and this morning, which can be triggered after a concussion. I'm not allowed to leave until my attending deems me fit."

"And let me guess..." Lucas grabbed her chart, "Just as I thought, House is your attending, what a surprise."

"Because he admitted me," Cuddy snapped, "It could have been Wilson or Katheryn too, House just put his name down."

"Because he cares about you," Lucas looked at House, tossing the chart aside.

"Sure I do, so do Wilson, Katheryn and all of her other friends."

"Let me rephrase that, you _love _her."

House laughed, as did Cuddy, even though they knew Lucas was right.

"Oh, really, you two find that funny?" Lucas looked between them, "Maybe because you know that I'm right about all this? Maybe because you two _have _been lying to me all these years?"

"Lucas," Cuddy cut him off, "I've never even considered having an affair! Why are you so convinced that I had one?"

"Because that's who you are Lisa," Lucas glanced at House, "You're the one who has everything; a great job that pays well, an accepting family, three wonderful kids …"

"So you're deducing that people like Cuddy _want _to cheat on their spouses?"

"Exactly," Lucas looked at Cuddy, "And who's a better person than you?"

"Oh right, I forgot, me; the supposed drug-addict, alcoholic, arrogant cripple would be the guy your wife chooses to sleep with."

"She would," Lucas looked at Cuddy, whose gaze had dropped to the floor.

"You asshole, no she wouldn't, even I'm not that stupid to know that." House snapped, "Cuddy is the least likely person to cheat on anyone."

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Lucas cried, moving towards House, raising his hand and punching House in the stomach again. He fell backwards, his eyes screwed shut in pain, one hand grappling for something to catch on, the other supporting his bum leg. Feelings his back collide against the glass door, he sagged against it for a few seconds, letting his body recover.

House went to go retaliate after his short recovery, but Wilson darted into the room, Kevin following him. The security guard came into the room too, grabbing Lucas by one arm, forcing him against the opposite wall.

"Geez Cuddy, what are you trying to do?" Wilson had one arm around Cuddy's shoulders, and she looked furious, her eyes blazing.

"It's fine," Cuddy growled, eying Lucas closely, grinning at his feeble struggles against the guard and Kevin's grasp.

"House, you all right?" Wilson looked at him, seeing him wince in pain as he sat up.

"I'll live," House struggled to his feet, "What's happening to him now?"

"No idea," Cuddy looked at Lucas, "It would be nice to know though."

"I called the police," Ellis peeked into the room, looking rather proud with herself, "They're on their way, along with Lucas's lawyer."

"His lawyer is coming too?" Cuddy slapped a hand to her forehead, "Oh God, help me."

"Lisa, chill," Wilson laughed, "Let's go up to House's office, the kids are waiting up there with Katheryn, Chase and Brittney."

The three of them made their way upstairs, along with Ellis, finally glad to be rid of Lucas for what looked like forever.

* * *

**So ... Lucas is headed off to jail. Reviews anyone?**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**AN: Okay, as of right now, this story has three or four definite chapters left, then a three-part epilogue; not including this one. So, last few ones, and lots happens. :)**

**Sorry the posting took ages, this has been done for a week but school started and life got busier...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

"Mommy!" Renee was the first to spot Cuddy, Wilson and House, and she ran towards Cuddy.

"Hey there," Cuddy bent down, kissing her cheek. "What've you all been up to?"

"Mostly eating," Katheryn nodded towards House's desk, where Chase sat, happily munching on a slice of pizza. Brittney, who sat on House's chair, looked up from her laptop, looking pleased.

"What's the verdict Lisa?"

"I don't know yet, but he's not in my life anymore."

"Praise the Lord!" House cried from by the door to the DDX room, "Took you long enough Cuddles."

"Shut up House," Cuddy smiled at him, a slight blush on her cheeks, "You were the one, if I'm not mistaken, who was convinced that I was happy with him all this time."

"Oh please," Katheryn rolled her eyes, "You knew that Lucas wasn't right for Lisa from day one, stop denying it."

"I'm not denying anything!" House laughed, punching his best friend's fiancee in the arm playfully.

"You are too House, and don't hit my fiancee." Wilson put his arm around Katheryn's shoulders.

"She does have a point though," Chase's arm was around Brittney's shoulders, "You despised Lucas ever since you first heard that he and Cuddy were together."

"Uhm, I'm right here," Cuddy laughed, from where she sat on the floor between John and Renee, where she had joined their game of Pictionary.

"I know, we wouldn't forget you," Brittney laughed, a simple silver ring catching everyone's attention.

"Oh my god!" Ellis and Katheryn cried, grabbing Brittney's hand in excitement, pulling her away from Chase.

"Yes, I proposed to Britt," Chase laughed, "Stop freaking out, okay?"

"Really?" House looked interested, "Two days ago, you were 'just dating', now you two are engaged. God; just like Wilson, you are, Chase."

"Shut up for once House," Cuddy frowned at him.

"And really, 'just like Wilson' my ass." Chase snorted, "I've been married _once _before, this is Wilson's _fourth _marriage. You're the crazy one Katheryn, marrying him." He pulled Brittney to his side again, "Besides, if anything, you and Cuddy are the worst here, you've been dancing around each other for goodness knows how long. Just go lock yourselves in the closet or something."

"Excuse me?" Cuddy looked up at Chase, "You're the one who started it."

"So?" Chase grabbed his coat, "Brittney and I need to go, her folks are flying into the Newark airport, they want to help us with every detail of the wedding. See you all later."

"Bye," Brittney waved as she and Chase headed out, "See you around."

"We've got to go too," Kevin's arm was around Ellis's shoulders, "It's not good for Ellis to be sleep deprived when the baby's due date is so near."

"It's two months away," House complained, "You two are the only ones left, we have a case to finish."

"Our patient is fine, you're here, along with numerous other experienced doctors, two missing won't matter." Ellis smirked at him, "It's you have to because you're about to die or whatever, then page Kevin; or else." She and Kevin headed out and Cuddy laughed, knowing that Ellis was right.

"I think Chase does have a point," Katheryn began once the others had left, "You two have been dancing around each other for long enough."

"Meaning...?" House understood what they meant, but why they were suggesting it was a whole other question.

"Admit it," Cuddy looked up at him, "You never wanted Lucas to propose me."

"That wasn't directed at you Cuddles, shut up and let the pro answer." House rolled his eyes, and when Cuddy opened her mouth to protest, he grinned. "You shut up or else I'll do it for you."

"That's not actually a bad idea," Wilson groaned as House elbowed him, "Fine, okay, even though you _didn't _want Lisa and Lucas to be happy, you let them, because it's part of a relationship. Even after, you acted like nothing changed, as if you were stuck in the past."

"But at the same time I wasn't, everyday I was reminded in various ways that Cuddy wasn't mine to chase after anymore, that maybe it was time to move on."

"Again, I'm right here." Cuddy elbowed House and he looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"Roll your eyes too much and I might need to glue them like that." Katheryn smirked.

"As if your beloved Wilson would ever let you near me with glue." House teased.

"Oh I would if it helped you two get your noses out of different books." Wilson, again, had brought the conversation back to House and his feelings for Cuddy; of course, no one was surprised at this.

"And...?" Both House and Cuddy looked at Wilson, knowing there was more to say.

"And...? Oh right, I need to finish that," Wilson exchanged a knowing glance with Katheryn, she already knowing his next words. "And after you two get your noses out of your books, then maybe you two won't be so blind."

"Mommy?" Rachel looked up from where she was curled up on House's chair, "I'm sleepy."

"No wonder," Katheryn looked at the clock, "It's almost eleven, James and I can bring them home for another night or two. Let's go kiddos," she had one arm around Rachel's shoulders and her other hand clasped in John's, while Wilson carried Renee on one hip.

"Bye you two," Wilson gave Cuddy an awkward kiss on the cheek and turned to House, "Talk to her about your feelings or else I'm going to ensure that your death is slow and painful." He hissed, heading towards the door.

"Night mommy," John gave him mother a hug, as did Rachel, before rejoining Katheryn and Wilson by the door. Renee, already half asleep in Wilson's arms, looked up sleepily, giving House and Cuddy a wave.

"So," Cuddy looked at House once they were alone.

"Yes?" House looked at her, feeling just as awkward as he guessed she was feeling.

"Are you really fine?" Cuddy asked, "I mean, I know you told Wilson you were, but tell me the truth House."

"I wouldn't lie to you," House looked at her, "I'm fine Cuddy, you're the one who needs fussing over now."

"Oh please," Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I don't need fussed over one bit. Sure, my husband may have turned out to be the biggest asshole I have ever met but otherwise I'm perfectly fine. On the other hand, you're the one who came out of this feeling the worst, physically; I should be fussing over you."

"No you shouldn't," House looked at her, "You're my boss and my _friend_, you've got three kids of your own to worry about."

"They aren't here now," Cuddy snapped, "It's just us House, you're the one I should be worrying about then."

"Fine, then worry about me, but I'm fine." House retorted, shutting Cuddy up.

"Why are you always like this?" Cuddy asked after a while, "I'm actually trying to make sure you're all right and aren't just lying so later you can go wallow in misery. If I wasn't then I'd tell you, I'm not the kind of person who lies about stuff like that."

"Hey," House began, "I know you aren't," he put an arm around her shoulders, knowing that the idea that she would be lying reminded her of Lucas and the damage he had done to her and her family. "You aren't the kind of person who would even consider that."

"I, err," Cuddy smiled at his words, "Thanks House."

"No problem Lisa," House took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, pulling her out onto the balcony. "Look, Wilson wants me to talk to you, about my feelings for you."

"And you're doing this because _he _wants you to?" Cuddy asked, a slight blush on her cheeks as House laced his fingers with hers.

"No," House sighed, "He's right, we do need to talk, about us, about our feelings."

"I don't really know what I feel for you," Cuddy began awkwardly, "Lucas was half right, he knew that I loved you all this time. But how much, I don't know."

"You don't have to," House smiled at Cuddy and she smiled back at him, finding reassurance in his eyes, "All I want you to know if that I'll be there for you, no matter what happens."

"Thank you," Cuddy hugged House tightly, "You're really sure you won't mind the kids at all?"

"Oh please," House laughed, "They're kids Cuddy, everyone gets annoyed at them sometimes, even you. I'll be able to live, it's not like they have my wit, your looks and Wilson's strangely annoying charm."

"Shut up House," Cuddy rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't care what they're like because they're my kids, that in itself is important to you."

"Damn," House smiled at her, "You got me, I'm a sucker for all things Lisa Cuddy."

"Why do you do that House?" Cuddy looked at him, awfully curious.

"Do what?" House asked, slightly confused.

"You call me by my maiden name all the time," Cuddy explained, "You and Lucas were somewhat friends before he and I started dating, what changed?"

"Me," House responded, "and you."

"What about us?" Cuddy looked up at him, her hand still in his.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "I wanted you, you wanted Lucas; everyone fell down."

"Wait, what?" Cuddy was confused, "What do you mean, 'everyone fell down'?"

"Our relationship, yours and Wilson's, mine and Wilson's, mine and Lucas's, yours and Lucas's; it was all changing." House replied.

"Why did that bother you, well besides me and Lucas," Cuddy looked up at him.

"I had just gone through three months of hell and all that I learned was that I had to change." House retorted, but Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"That's not all you learned," she slipped her other hand in House's, "You've tried to change before, and you didn't want to after a while. What happened?"

"I realized that I wanted more in life than my job and Wilson," House sighed, "I wanted to be happy."

"I thought … doesn't your job make you happy?" Cuddy looked at him, not daring to hope that she knew what House was trying to say.

"_You _make me happier," House wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead, "I wanted to be happy with you."

"House..."

"You can never shut up can you?" House tipped her chin towards his, "I love you Lisa Cuddy."

"I love you too Gregory House," Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching onto her toes to kiss his lips gently.

* * *

**So, next chapter, the divorce is finalized and ... well, you'll see. **

**x**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**AN: Three more chapters after this one then a two or three part epilogue. Also, great news, my english teacher is interested in reading my story and I'm planning to give it to her to read. I'll let everyone know what she thinks. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Two weeks later…_

"There!" Cuddy gave a wide smile, signing her name with a slight flourish, and she turned around, seeing House, Wilson, Katheryn and her children standing behind her.

"Finally!" Katheryn hugged Cuddy first, then Wilson, before the three kids hugged Cuddy at once, all screaming happily.

"House?" Cuddy looked up to see him leaning against the wall, watching the scene thoughtfully.

"What?" House met her curious gaze, "I'm happy for you." He pushed himself off the wall slightly, limping towards her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Wh … what?" Katheryn and Wilson exclaimed, always in sync when it came to their best friends, looking between House and Cuddy.

"Sorry, I didn't know our personal life was any of your business now," House pulled back, one arm around Cuddy's waist.

"It has been ever since you two finally admitted your feelings to each other." Wilson responded, a smile on his face after seeing the happy expressions on Rachel, Renee and John's faces.

"No it hasn't," Cuddy turned to look at Wilson and Katheryn, "No matter what's going on, you two have always made it your mission to get into our personal business."

"Not me," Katheryn elbowed Wilson, "Only he does that."

"Oh fine," Wilson rolled his eyes, "I'll let you five enjoy your afternoon together." He ruffled John's hair, "See you three kiddos tomorrow, be nice to your mommy okay?"

"Okay," John rolled his eyes in perfect imitation of House, "Do we have to?"

"He's your kid already House," Wilson gave Cuddy a quick hug, "Have fun you two."

"Bye," Katheryn hugged all three children before Cuddy, then she glanced at House awkwardly, before giving him a hug too.

"See you both tomorrow," House waved after them at they headed down the steps hand in hand, and he turned to the happy kids besides him. "Who's ready for the zoo?" He asked, spotting the sudden flash of terror on Cuddy's face.

"House, are you...?" Cuddy was cut off as all three of her children looked at her, almost daring her to protest the fun idea that had just been suggested.

"Now, now Cuddles, let's not ruin the fun. Let the kids have fun now and we'll have our fun later." He winked at her and Cuddy's felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Shut up mister," Cuddy took Rachel's hand, along with John's; leading the way out to the car, House and Renee following them.

"Yay!" John was the first child to loose control when they stepped into the zoo, running towards the flamingo's pond and leaning against the fence. Renee and Rachel soon joined him, peering eagerly into the water, House and Cuddy watching from a few feet away.

"Mommy, come look!" John waved his arm wildly, pointing to the pond, and calling Cuddy over at the same time.

Cuddy smiled at House, giving him a slightly hesitant peck on the cheek before going to stand besides her kids, looking across the pond where the zoo cafe was located.

"Food!" John looked at his mother, smiling broadly, and House, who had joined them besides the pond couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I guess so," Cuddy looked towards House, who had taken Rachel's hand and was already headed towards the cafe, "I think House and Rachel are already going to eat, let's go." She went to take the twins' hands but they ran ahead, John taking Rachel's other hand, and Renee taking House's.

"Wait for your mother," House stopped, turning to see Cuddy standing by the pond, smiling.

"No, keep going," Cuddy smiled, but caught up with them anyways, "I love you all." she kissed the foreheads of her three children, before pecking House on the lips.

"I love you too mommy," Renee pulled her hand out of House's grasp and held her arms up to Cuddy, begging to be carried. Laughing, Cuddy lifted the youngest of her three children into her arms, slinging her purse awkwardly over her shoulder. House, who now only held Rachel's hand, took John's hand in his free one, walking besides Cuddy, keeping his eyes on her.

"What?" Cuddy turned to look at him as they stepped inside the cafe, "Do I have something on my neck?" She felt a flash of fear, unsure if any of Lucas's bruises had lasted longer than she expected, it was the first time she had worn her hair up in public since he had been arrested and was still self conscious about any sort of busing.

"No," House kissed her cheek, "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life, along with these three mini-Cuddies."

"Greg," Cuddy slapped his arm playfully after she had set Renee down, "Stop with the flattering."

"Never," House stepped forwards and glanced towards a semi-private corner booth in the cafe, nodding at it as he beckoned the three excited kids and an already exhausted-looking Cuddy after him.

"I'm hungry," Rachel began and Cuddy slapped her hand against her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Should I be worried when the kids do that?" House asked as Renee and John echoed their older sister.

"Yes," Cuddy looked up at him, lacing her fingers through his under the table, "It means that they need food and won't stop until they get some."

"Oh, that's nothing," House glanced over her shoulder at the menu, "Better than listening to the shrieking harpy I have to call my boss every day." He shut up as Rachel kicked him under the table.

"Very funny," Cuddy smiled at him, her eyes laughing, "Did you even look at the menu kiddos?" She turned to face her children, who all sat, looking at her and House expectantly.

"House," Renee began, and you'd think they had planned this all out.

"Yes?" Cuddy looked at them, her fingers still laced with House's.

"I have a question," John continued, making Cuddy more suspicious.

"About you and mommy." Renee added.

"Yes," House asked, his arm now around Cuddy's waist, his fingers brushing his side gently.

"Are you gonna marry our mommy?" Rachel asked, her face in a wide smile, along with Renee and John's.

"I, I don't know Rachel," House replied, completely serious.

"I'd love if he did," Cuddy didn't let House finish, "But not now Rach, not now, House and I are only friends right now."

"Only friends?" Rachel asked, "Then why do you kiss him all the time? You used to do that with Lucas."

"I don't wanna call him daddy," John said suddenly, looking alert at the mention of Lucas's name.

"You don't have to," House said, then he leaned over to Cuddy, "They can call him a criminal ass now, right Lise?"

Cuddy glanced at him at the use of his pet name for her, but she smiled, laughing, "No, they can't."

"But he's officially a criminal ass," Renee spoke up, oblivious to the shocked expression on Cuddy's face, "I don't wanna call him daddy."

"You don't have to," House smiled at the kids, "You can call him whatever you want."

"Within reason," Cuddy smiled, knowing House would be a bad influence on her children already.

"You're ruining it Cuddles," House smiled, his arm around her shoulders, "Now, we all gonna eat or not?"

"Sure," Cuddy stood, "You three all want your usual lunch?" three nods from her excited children, "And you?" She glanced at House, who twirled a plastic straw between his fingers, "Anything special?"

"Food," House looked at her, "Just buy me food and I'll love you forever Lisa."

"You already do," Cuddy bent down, whispering in his ear, "I love you too." She headed towards the counter, a slight bounce in her step.

House looked towards the kids once Cuddy had gotten out of earshot, "Why do you three want me to marry your mother?"

"I don't know," Renee shrugged, "You like her?"

"I do like your mother," House replied, finding it funny that he was having this conversation with the kids and not Wilson, "But it also depends on what you three want, not your your mom and I."

"I like you too House," Rachel spoke next and again, he wondered it the kids had some sort of telepathic thought sharing powers. "And you make mommy happy."

"That's true," House nodded, keeping one eye on Cuddy, just in case she decided to head back over to their table.

"You's funny," John smiled, laughing, "You make us happy too."

"Err, thanks?" House wasn't sure how to respond to John's happiness but it only made all three Cuddy children smile broadly.

"Food!" John smiled, seeing his mother heading towards them with food.

"Yes, food," Cuddy set down the tray she was carrying, "I got you three all chicken nuggets, so don't complain about who has the better lunch; we're all sharing the fries, at least your four can." She nudged House in the side, getting him to scoot over, "Here's a turkey sub, and before you ask, they don't have much else to eat, and a soda. I've got you three kids all sprite, then after that, you three will need to have something better, juice or milk, okay?"

"And you got yourself a salad, why am I not surprised?" House eyed the salad Cuddy had picked out for herself, "Eat something besides that, you bunny rabbit." He ripped off a bite of his sub and placed it on Cuddy's plate, amused to see at her kids watching her intently too.

"I'm fine," Cuddy smiled at them all, "Really."

"No, you should have it," Renee and John both urged their mother to eat the bit of sub, and after a few moments, Cuddy rolled her eyes and ate it, earning laughs from her kids and a kiss on the cheek from House.

The five of them ate their lunch in silence, except for an occasional comment about the food or who stole who's food. After that, the afternoon was spent exploring the park, well more the kids exploring as House and Cuddy chased after them. They left the park around dusk, having made a stop at the gift shop first, and headed home with a promise from House for a homemade dinner and movie for the family.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**x**


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

House was the first to step on the front porch of Cuddy's home and he looked back, seeing her standing hesitantly besides the car door with Rachel. Renee and John darted past him a few moments later, happy to finally be home, before they raced upstairs to their bedrooms. He turned his head, not making it too obvious that he was waiting for Cuddy and Rachel, keeping his eyes focused on the silver plaque besides the door that had the address carved into it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cuddy give Rachel a nod, and Rachel walked into the house, before tearing up the stairs to her own bedroom, calling out her siblings names.

"Cuddy?" House turned to look at her, seeing her lean against he car door and hug herself tightly. "Are you coming?"

She sighed, leaning against the car and closed her eyes.

"Hey Lisa, waiting here isn't going to help," House limped towards her, reaching out to take her hand in his, "Look at me."

"House, there's nothing wrong, this is just going to take time." Cuddy looked at him and he stepped back, seeing her eyes blazing.

"I'm not saying you don't need that time," House dropped his hand from hers, "You need it more than anyone could, and I'm willing to give you that time. But right now you need to be there for your kids, and I don't want you to have to have these memories frightening you either."

"Like you would ever understand everything I've been through these past few months," Cuddy snapped, "If you could even _try _to understand what I've gone through then maybe you'd leave me alone."

"I never said I could understand what you're going through, I would never want to, just as much as I wanted you to be happy and not to have to suffer through anything he put you through." House began, "I care about you, and your kids, and want all of you to feel happy and safe; no matter what that means for me."

"Then make sure the kids are fine, I'll be in soon." Cuddy looked House dead in the eye, "Now go."

"No." House took her hand and laced her fingers through his, "If I do that, then you're coming with me, hiding from everything that scares you isn't going to solve anything. It's not going to make your kids feel safe here either."

"My kids are perfectly fine," Cuddy snapped, "they don't even understand everything that happened. I'm the one who was caught up in it all, I'm the one who's been under stress all this time, I'm the one who..."

House bent down, cutting off her rambling with a gentle kiss, "I know you were Lise, and I'm not saying this is easy for you. But you've got to come inside, it's the middle of October and it's cold out here." He squeezed her hand, "Please, just come inside with me? I've got a special dinner planned for all of you."

"I guess so," Cuddy sighed after seeing all three of her children looking out the living room window.

"Then let's go," House limped towards the door and paused at the door, looking over his shoulder.

"Coming," Cuddy grabbed her purse from the car and hurried up the walk towards him, "I'm ready to go in now, I think."

"Okay," House put an awkward arm around her waist, "Let's go in, you ready?"

"Just said I was," Cuddy stepped into the foyer and froze, spotting the smashed coffee table, and she stepped backwards, into House's chest.

"It's fine Lisa," House rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'm here; go find the kids, okay?"

"No," Cuddy shook her head, trying to sidestep House and head outside again.

"Lisa, you're not going to give up on me okay?" House took her by the shoulders, "You've gotten time to get over this, and even if you haven't all the way, we'll give you time."

"No, you won't," Cuddy tried to push House's hands off her shoulders, "You're practically forcing me to walk into my home that I shared with him for nearly ten years and live my life again."

"No I'm not," House wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Lise, look at me; please?"

"House, if you're going to expect me to listen to you, then I want you to listen to me as well." Cuddy snapped, "Now."

"Fine," House shifted his weight awkwardly, "Talk Lisa."

"Okay, I will;" Cuddy snapped, "And I expect you to listen to me."

"Not if you're going to talk to me like that," House began. "Can't we talk without yelling?"

"No, we can't," Cuddy shot back, "You're not going to find any reason to listen to me anyways."

"That's not true Lisa," House began, "In fact, I wasn't even expecting you to live in this house much longer."

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy looked confused, but her eyes lit up with a mention of moving.

"You're obviously not going to want to stay here, especially after everything between you and Lucas," House Cuddy's forehead at the mention of Lucas, "You and your kids need a new beginning, and that includes a new home."

"Moving?" Cuddy squeaked, surprised, "You think I should move?"

"Yes, of course you should." House turned to look towards the stairs, where Rachel, Renee and John all stood, watching them.

"Come here you three," Cuddy held out her arms and John hurried down the steps, hugging his mother around the legs. Rachel and Renee followed him and both hugged Cuddy, before pulling away and looking at House.

"What do you three think about moving?" House asked, one hand on Rachel's head.

"Now?" Cuddy set John down and pulled both him and Renee towards her.

"Soon," House sidestepped them and headed towards the kitchen, "Do you want me to order some food?"

"No," Cuddy headed into the kitchen, "There's more than enough food here, I can make something."

"No." House's response echoed her's, "You get the keys and take the kids to the video store and let them pick something, when you all get back then get them ready for bed. I'll deal with the dinner and then we'll all curl up and watch the movie together."

"The coffee table..." Cuddy began, looking towards it, "We can't eat on the floor."

"Why not?" House shrugged, glancing up at Rachel, Renee and John, who stood in the doorway, "You three kiddos go with your mother, she's going to let you all pick out a movie to watch."

"Yay!" Renee and John both ran forwards, hugging House and Cuddy around the legs, Rachel standing awkwardly by the door.

"Okay, let's go," Cuddy turned, grabbing the car keys out of House's hand and heading towards the door, her three kids close on her heels.

"We're back!" Cuddy cried, swinging open the front door half an hour later; her three kids barreling up the stairs and shouting incoherent sentences to each other.

"What movie did they pick out?" House turned to glance t Cuddy as she entered the kitchen, a small plastic shopping in hand.

"_The Land Before Time_, I know it's old, but they wanted to see it." she set the DVD on the counter, along with the bag.

"I don't care," House shrugged, stirring the pot on the stove, "Come here Lise." Cuddy set down her purse and moved towards House, not sure what to expect.

"What?" Cuddy looked up, stepping up besides House, trying to peer into the pot.

"No peeking," House tried to cover the pot, kissing Cuddy chastely on the lips, "You'll see when it's time for dinner."

"Okay," Cuddy smirked at House and sauntered out of the room, a slight sway in her hips; before she headed upstairs to find her kids.

"Mommy!" Renee peeked out of her room, where she, Rachel and John sat in a circle on the floor.

"Yes?" Cuddy stepped into the room, seeing a pile of photographs on the floor.

"Come here!" Renee patted the floor between her and John, and Cuddy sat besides them, glancing at the photos on the floor between them.

"Mommy?" Rachel sat on the floor, across from her younger siblings and mother, "Are you gonna marry House?"

"What?" Cuddy looked shocked, "What are you three kiddos plotting?"

"Nothing," Rachel and Renee chorused.

"Really?" Cuddy smirked at her kids, pulling Renee into her lap, "Why am I not believing any of you?"

"Do you love House?" Rachel asked, looking curious.

"Yes," Cuddy blushed a little bit, "Why?"

"Because we like him too." John smiled, trying to climb into Cuddy's lap.

"You do?" Cuddy gave a smile, "Would you three like it if he stayed with us?"

"Overnight? Like a sleepover?" Renee asked, twisting in Cuddy's lap to look at her.

"A little," Cuddy smiled, "Do you three want him to stay over tonight?"

"Tonight?" Renee looked excited, "Can he?"

"If he wants to," Cuddy shrugged, "It's up to House."

"What's up to me?" House peered into the room, crossing to where everyone was seated on the floor.

"I'll tell you later," Cuddy smiled as Renee climbed out of her lap and House reached down, taking her hand.

"Oh, sure you will," House pulled Cuddy up, kissing her nose teasingly, ignoring the silly grins that Rachel, Renee and John were exchanging.

"I'm hungry," Renee tugged on House's shirt, and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well you hit the nail on the head; dinner's ready, lets go down and eat." He let Renee and John race downstairs, Rachel following with House and Cuddy.

As the three children cuddled on the sofa, House handed them each a plate of pasta and sauce, before putting a plate of garlic bread on the floor in front of the TV. He grabbed two more plates, along with a glass of white wine, before heading back into the living room. Handing Cuddy a plate and the glass of wine, he eased himself onto the floor, leaning against the arm of her chair. Almost immediately, Cuddy rested her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it before placing a kiss on the crown of his head as the movie began.

* * *

**AN: Two more chapters, then the epilogue comes up. I would say I'll start work on the next chapter now but it's almost 3:30 am here and I'm trying to update more old fics now. but it should be soon. **

**x**


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine

**AN: Sorry for the wait, had an impossibly stressful week and then I scratched my cornea today. So technically, I should be getting my eye looked at but my parents don't want to bring me to the hospital/doctors today, so I'm going first thing tomorrow. Also, thanks to CassidyTVNut for suggestions, but also an apology to her since I promised hints of smut; then I liked where this went better.**

* * *

Twenty Nine

Cuddy yawned, stretching and bending down as the movie ended, grabbing the remote from besides House. She stood slowly, nudging John, Renee and Rachel to life with her feet, before nudging House in the side.

"I'm awake," he grumbled, standing, his movements slightly stiff as he took the dinner plates from the three kids. Limping into the kitchen, he tossed the paper plates into the trash, and the silverware into the sink, before retrieving his and Cuddy's plates from the living room as well.

"Night House," Rachel lead the way into the kitchen, her younger siblings following her, and at once, all three of them hugged House tightly.

"Good night," he waved after them as they hurried upstairs, shouting excitedly to one another.

"Wow," Cuddy leaned against the doorway, "I didn't realize they were so happy about having you spend time with them tonight."

"Neither did I," House looked over his shoulder, "Are _you _happy that I'm here?"

"A little," Cuddy admitted, "Well, not here, but I'm happy you're with the kids and I."

"It's going to be fine, really," House tried not to roll his eyes at Cuddy's comment, "We can go look online tomorrow morning if the kids sleep in, then discuss the idea with them."

"Maybe," Cuddy shrugged, pouring herself a glass of water, "We'll need five bedrooms, at most; no guestroom really hasn't been working for me all this time."

"Okay," House tried not to cringe at the idea of them inviting guests over a lot like he knew Kevin and Ellis's family did, with them having moved from London after they had gotten their jobs at Princeton-Plainsboro.

"It won't be often," Cuddy added, almost reading his thoughts, "Most likely for the kids birthdays, I'm guessing my parents would want to come visit, or your mom would."

"My mom would visit us?" House looked at her, shocked, "Where are you getting that idea?"

"Even if we're not married," Cuddy began awkwardly, "We're still together, and I'm sure that your mother would want to meet everyone properly." She turned, going to head upstairs to the kids' rooms, leaving House slightly surprised at her suggestion.

"Wait," House headed up the stairs after Cuddy, following her from one child's bedroom to the next, also giving each a wave and wishing them a good night's sleep, before stopping outside Rachel's closed bedroom door.

"You gonna be okay sleeping in your old room that you shared with him?" House glanced at the closed bedroom door, seeing Cuddy stop and look at it worriedly.

"I … I hope so," Cuddy began, "Can you stay with me?"

"Of course," House bent down, capturing her lips in a kiss, "That's what I'm here for, you know that Lisa."

"I know you are," Cuddy glanced at the closed bedroom door and slipped her hand into House's, "Think you could help me clean up the bedroom?"

"Want me to get some fresh sheets?" House pushed open the door, not entirely surprised to see a small pile of clothes folded neatly on the bed. Cuddy gave a small gasp, moving forwards and picking up a faded photograph, before dropping it on the bed besides Lucas's wedding band.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," she began, "I though he loved me. I thought I loved _him_, I thought he was perfect for me. We loved each other and we loved the kids, what happened?"

"I don't know Lise," House sat down on the bed besides her, "But you don't need to worry about him now, focus on the kids. They're your main priority in life now."

"But how do I explain my divorce to them?" Cuddy began, "And our feelings?"

"They aren't stupid Cuddy, you know that," House insisted, leaning back against the pillows, "They know things like this happen to families."

"Rachel might," Cuddy stood, crossing the bedroom and pulling her bathrobe and a pair of pajamas out of the closet.

"And the little ones will learn," House picked up the things Lucas had left and set them aside, "It's not your fault Cuddy, none of this is, which means it's not your responsibility to teach them all this so quickly."

"Then when?" Cuddy asked, slipping into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack so she and House could continue to talk.

"Some time when they're old enough," House leaned against the pillows, "Don't worry about this tonight Cuddy, tomorrow you're going to look online for a new place to live with the kids."

"And you," Cuddy called through the open door, "You're allowed to live there too."

"I know that," House sat up, limping towards the window, where, under it, sat a pile of Lucas's papers.

"Oh," Cuddy came into the bedroom, her bathrobe tied around her waist, "I forgot about those."

"No worries," House picked up the papers and limped towards the door, "I'll bring these all downstairs, we can go through them in the morning and call his clients to let them know that Lucas isn't working anymore."

"You do it," Cuddy smiled, pulling the down comforter off the bed, "I'll work on cleaning up the room."

"Good idea," House headed down the stairs slowly, hearing Cuddy begin to hum to herself as she stripped the bed clean of the sheets and headed towards the closet.

"Get something warm okay?" House called up to her, "I don't want to freeze in bed tonight!"

"Okay, fine," Cuddy turned as House stopped at the top of the stairs, "I'll just let you burrow under millions of blankets on the couch downstairs while I curl up in the bed by myself."

"Ouch, that's harsh Cuddles," House made his way towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Maybe you should be the one sleeping on the couch, I'm the one with the bum leg."

"As if you would be able to sleep alone," Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, "You'd be begging me to come and join you within seconds."

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't," House shrugged, "Let's finish getting the bed made."

"Of course you're eager to get the bed made," Cuddy smirked, heading into the bedroom and unfolding the sheets one by one.

"Comfy," House flopped down onto the bed a few minutes later, even before Cuddy had put the comforter back on, and he closed his eyes.

"Fine, don't let me finish," Cuddy sat on the bed, before leaning back besides him and pulling the comforter over them. Within moments, House had fallen asleep and Cuddy was snuggled besides him, both of them laying curled on the bed in the dark.

----

House rolled over a few hours later, blinking his eyes open, hearing a soft whimper in the dark. Sitting up, he leaned closer to Cuddy's face, seeing a few dried tears on her cheeks. "Hey," he shook her shoulder, "Lisa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cuddy sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with the sheet.

"Yes there is," House shook Cuddy's shoulder slightly, "Look at me Lise, please."

"House, I'm fine." Cuddy snapped, "It's nothing important."

"Yes it is," House pulled Cuddy onto her back, looking worriedly into her eyes, "Talk to me."

"No, House, I don't need to talk to you now, it's nothing important." Cuddy pushed his hand off her shoulder; "And stop trying to get me to tell you that it is, it's not."

"Yes it is," House insisted, "What was it about; me? Lucas?"

At first, Cuddy shook her head, but then she nodded, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Seeing this, House pulled Cuddy into his arms awkwardly, kissing her forehead.

"Tell me what happened Lise," House squeezed her shoulder, "Please?"

"He was here, instead of you," Cuddy began, her shoulders shaking, "we were still married. He wanted me to move away with him and the kids."

"Lise," House cut her off, seeing how much the idea of Lucas being able to speak to her again was frightening her. "I'm here, stop thinking about it, he's not coming back. He won't ever com back to hurt you or the kids, he'll have to deal with me if he does."

"Don't say that," Cuddy protested, "You don't need to defend me, or the kids. It's not your job, it's mine; it always has been."

"It was never just your job Lise, it never was," House began, "It's mine too, and Wilson's."

"Okay, fine," Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Maybe it is yours, since we're together, but Wilson? Why him?"

"And Katheryn, Ellis, Brittney, Kevin, Chase – all of us love your children and would do anything for them." House added, "Or at least I would."

"You would?" Cuddy looked slightly surprised at his choice of words.

"Of course I would," House placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I care for both you and the kids very much and would be completely heartbroken if anything happened to any of you."

Cuddy sat up straight, taking House by the shoulders, laughter in her eyes; "Who are you and what have you done with Gregory House?"

"Very funny Cuddles," House took her hands in his, "Would you rather have woken up and found Wilson in your bed?"

"Ha ha ha," Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, "I'm pretty sure that both Katheryn and I would have knocked some sense into both your heads if that happened."

"Good point," House leaned back into the pillows, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

"Yes, it's late," Cuddy back against his arm, resting her head on his chest, "Why so surprised, you're the insomniac, not me."

"Meaning?" House asked, looking curious.

"Nothing special," Cuddy snuggled into his arms, "Just that you shouldn't be so shocked when looking at the time, I should."

"Oh, miss dean of medicine doesn't stay up late working?" House asked, "If I know you as well as I think I do, you would."

"Sometimes," Cuddy admitted, "Not often though, every time I tried to stay up, Lucas would make some excuse on why I needed to sleep."

"I must say though, he is right about that, you do need your sleep Lisa," House stopped himself and looked down at Cuddy, who was curled peacefully in his arms. "Wait, you just mentioned Lucas without getting upset or nervous. Every other time he's been brought up, you've been worried about him. What's so different now?"

"Nothing," Cuddy admitted, "I just feel safe here, in your arms; I know you're here for me no matter what."

"Of course I am," House tried not to smile, even though he knew he would, "I love you."

* * *

**AN: With this chapter ending, it means that there will be one extra chapter, so my guess is at three or four more chapters before the epilogue. **

**Read and review please! **

**x**


	32. Chapter Thirty

**AN: Okay, this chapter is really, really short; but now there's not much that needs to happen. I'm expecting that there will be one more 'real' chapter then a THREE-part epilouge. Or, two chapters and the two-part epilogue, but I like the first idea better.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Sunlight slanted into the room from between the curtains, reflecting off of the mirror on the back of the door. A few rays shone onto the bed, and the pillow; where both House and Cuddy were fast asleep.

"Hey," House sat up first, "Wake up sleepy head."

"Uh?" Cuddy blinked in the light, shielding her eyes from the sunlight, "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten," House kissed her forehead, "Do you want me to find something to make?"

"_Ten_?" Cuddy echoed, tossing the covers aside, "I need to get Rachel to dance in half an hour!" She sat up, hurrying to the door and pulling it open.

"Lise," House tried not to make his laughter too humorous, "Calm down, really." He made his way towards Rachel's bedroom, already being stopped by Rachel and Cuddy's voices.

"I was going to get you up now," Rachel was laughing, and so was Cuddy.

"Good thing I woke up," Cuddy had her arm around Rachel's shoulders, "Do you know if your brother and sister are up?"

"Yup," Rachel nodded, "We were all playing hide and seek in the living room earlier."

"You were?" Cuddy glanced up at House, "Why didn't you three wake me up?"

"Because we wanted to sleep." Rachel began, trying to look innocent, but House laughed.

"Never works on me either kiddo," House ruffled Rachel's hair, "How about I find out where your dance studio is and I'll bring you to dance today?"

"You're taking my car," Cuddy began, but Rachel pouted slightly.

"I want to ride House's bike," she grinned at House.

"It's not here Rachel," House exchanged a mischievous grin with her, "Besides, I don't think your mom would like that too much. Would you?" He leaned over Rachel's head, kissing Cuddy's lips gently, "Morning Lise, I love you."

"Love you too," Cuddy slipped past them, "The address for Rachel's dance studio is in the kitchen, she can find it. I'll go wake up the twins."

"Okay," House and Rachel headed downstairs, grabbing the address from the kitchen, before he stopped, glancing around the room. "What do you want to get to eat?"

"I have snacks, I can bring a bag of granola, or something." Rachel grabbed a packet from the cupboard, "Mom sometimes tells us to bring them to school if we need to."

"Granola?" House laughed, "Just like your mother, you are; being the health nut."

"Very funny," Rachel tucked the granola into her dance bag, "We can go now, mom usually likes to get me there early because I need to change into my dance stuff after."

"Fine," House limped towards the front door, "Lise, we're headed out and I'm taking your car too."

"See you soon," Cuddy called, "Have fun Rach."

"Hey Rachel!" a girl about Rachel's age hurried over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Hello," a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties, "You must be Lucas, Lisa's wife."

"Oh, no," House shook his head, "I'm Greg House, Lisa and Lucas got divorced recently."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she nodded, "I'm Zoe, Rachel's dance teacher; do you know how the kids have been doing since Lisa and him split?"

"Honestly, I don't think it's truly sunk in," House admitted, "It's really affecting Lisa though, she's been really worried about how it's going to affect the kids."

"Well, obviously," Zoe glanced towards where Rachel and her friend were standing, "She and I are actually pretty good friends, tell her to give me a call if she has time."

"I will," House leaned on his cane slightly, "She's going to be around today but after today, I'm not sure."

"That's fine, just whenever is fine for ..." She stopped, "Wait, you said you're Greg House?"

"Yes, why?" House was confused.

"Lisa loves talking about you," Zoe laughed, "Last time we talked, she wouldn't stop talking about how much she thinks her kids would love you."

"I know," House wasn't too surprised at this, "Lisa's told me the same thing too." He glanced at his watch, "But I ought to go, I told her that I'd be home right after I dropped Rachel off."

"Of course, and I need to get to teaching them all." Zoe turned and headed towards the kids, and House towards the door.

"That took you a while." Cuddy glanced up as House closed the front door, "I didn't think you'd be so long. The studio isn't far from here, did you two get lost on the way over?"

"No, Zoe started talking to me, she wants to know how you're doing." House dropped a kiss on her cheek, "Morning kiddos." He pulled out the chair besides John, "What is there to eat?"

"Cereal, toast, eggs; what do you want?" Cuddy replied, sipping a cup of tea.

"What's left over?" House glanced at John's half eaten piece of toast, "Can I eat that John, so your mommy can sit and relax?"

"Yup," John nodded happily, handing House the toast.

"You know, you two," House grabbed a napkin and set the toast on it, "Your mommy wants to move somewhere new, what do you two thing about that?"

"Are we gonna still go to school with Ms. Raymond?" Renee looked up, curious, her eyes alight.

"Of course," Cuddy smiled, "I want to find something that has more space, you three won't stay little kids forever, and I want to find somewhere with a bigger backyard for you three to be in."

"Are we gonna have a pool?" John asked, also looking up.

"If we find someplace with one, then your mom and I can think about it." House replied, resting his hand on Cuddy's knee as she pulled a chair up besides him.

"Really?" Both kids looked up excitedly, "When?"

"Soon," Cuddy laced her fingers with House's, smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"Are you gonna marry mommy?" John looked at House excitedly.

"I don't know you two," House squeezed Cuddy's hand, "I love your mother very much, but I don't know if she wants that now."

"Oh shut up House," Cuddy laughed, "You know I love you more than anything."

"More than me?" Renee hopped off her chair and climbed into Cuddy's lap.

"No," Cuddy laughed, "I love all of you three, and Rachel, very much." She kissed Renee's forehead, seeing John climb into House's lap.

"Hey there," House shifted John onto his left leg, "What do you two say we go look at this one place with your mother and I?"

"Wait, you already found somewhere for us?" Cuddy was surprised, "When?"

"I stopped on the way back at a friend's, they're selling their place," House looked at the kids, "And they have a pool too."

"Yay!" Renee was excited and she nearly flew from Cuddy's lap to the front door, where her and john's coats hung on the doorknob.

"Now?" Cuddy stood, grabbing the dirty dishes off the table and setting them in the soapy sink water, "Don't you two want to wait for your sister?"

"No," John and Renee smiled together, grinning widely.

"You two aren't being very nice," House smiled at them, "I think Rachel would like it very much if you waited for her."

"I want to pick my bedroom first!" Renee pouted, "She always get to go first."

"That's because you two were only babies when you moved in here." Cuddy pulled on her own coat, before making sure Renee and John were getting their coats on right.

"But we're going now, right?" House pulled on his jacket as well, before pulling open the door; following the three of them outside.


	33. Epilogue: Part I

**AN: Okay guys, I know I said one more chapter, but I'm extrememly stressed out in RL right now, so I had finish up a bit early. Don't worry though, this chapter is sure worth the skip ahead.**

* * *

Epilogue – Part One

_About a year later …_

House was lounging on the couch in his and Cuddy's living room, his feet up on the coffee table, a bored-looking Rachel leaning against his shoulder. Wilson was seated in a Chair and a Half with Katheryn, a blanket over their laps. Ellis was seated in a oak dining chair, rocking a baby swing back and forth with her foot, cradling her other daughter in her arms. Seated at her feet, Kevin kept his eye on Jemima, their older daughter, watching as his wife rocked Adelaide in her arms.

"Hey," Cuddy appeared in the doorway from the kitchen, Renee and John on her heels, "These two wanted to serve you all your drinks. I'll just go grab the dessert and we'll warm up by the fire."

"My toes hurt," Rachel sat up, leaning against House's shoulder, rubbing her toes, "Mom couldn't find my warm socks."

"You're blaming her?" House laughed, "Lucky you kids can get away with it," he took the mug of coffee that John was holding out to him, "Your mother would never, ever accept something like that with me."

"Obviously," Ellis laughed, "Lisa's too smart for that kind of stuff."

"Hey!" Kevin smacked Ellis' arm gently, "You fall for that stuff all the time."

"But Lisa's different than us," Ellis handed Adelaide to her husband and picked up Jemima, rocking her now. Kevin rolled his eyes, in complete agreement with his wife, and he kissed Adelaide's forehead before laying her in the swing.

"Not completely," Wilson's arm was around Katheryn's shoulders, "She used to fall for stuff like that all the time at work."

"No I didn't!" Cuddy set down the plate of desserts, which included various leftover holiday cookies, before leaning against the edge of the couch.

"Hey, I'm not too bad!" House laughed, squeezed Cuddy's shoulder teasingly, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Really?" Kevin didn't bother to hide his amusement. "If you're any worse than you are now, then maybe I can see it."

"Oh he was." Cuddy laughed, "Just trust me." The whole room filled with laughter, even the kids, who didn't understand the conversation one bit.

"Yeah," Wilson smiled, still laughing, "Like the time House announced to the whole hospital that he slept with Cuddy."

The laughter died from the room at once and House turned his gaze towards Wilson, his eyes were frosty and cold. "Don't." His voice was even colder than his gaze and Cuddy hopped onto the couch next to him, snuggling into his side.

"House …" Wilson stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

"Just don't." He stood, shaking Cuddy off his arm and he strode towards the kitchen, leaving everyone to stare after him.

"Hey," Cuddy slippers scuffed against the wood floor, "He didn't mean it, really."

House looked at her from where he stood in front of the sink, gazing out over the backyard. His eyes still remained cold and heartless, but he reached out, taking her hand and pulling her towards him. "I know."

"Of course you do," Cuddy pressed a kiss to his lips.

"It just ..." House shook his head, "You and him are the only two who truly knew me then, and then he just throws that in my face like that."

"Listen," Cuddy shifted her weight slightly, "Wilson knows he screwed up and you know he didn't mean it. Don't let it get to you, all right?"

"Sure," House jammed his hands in his pocket, "Let's go." He let Cuddy lead the way into the living room, but didn't follow her. Instead, he pulled out the silver ring he had been carrying around in his pocket for the past few days and sighing.

"House?" Cuddy stopped, realizing he wasn't following her.

"Lise," House held out his hand, the ring still clasped in his other hand, "Come here for one more second."

Cuddy was blushing slightly and turned around, taking his hand.

"Lisa Cuddy," House held out the ring, abandoning the traditional 'on bended knee' pose because of his leg. "You have been one to stand besides me, even when you couldn't or were afraid to. When we first met in college, from then on, I fell in love with you. Our own personal dreams kept us apart and years went by, for both of us, when we would see each other again. When I had my infarction, you saved my life, and showed me what was important in life, without even needing to be there. Within years, I because your employee, and one of your confidantes. Through our banter and hard times, you could come to me, even after I tried repeatedly to embarrass or insult you. Nothing I said seemed to affect you and you trusted me throughout our time as coworkers; with IVF, dating, and adoption. When you adopted Rachel, I thought that was the end, even after we tried to toy with one another's feelings and prove that we were meant to be an item. After I was back from Mayfield, I knew who I wanted in my life, and that was you and Rachel. But you married Lucas within the year, and for once, I wanted to let you go; to let you be happy and live your life the way you wanted it. But it didn't work out that way and I found myself running to your side again, not as an employee, but as a friend; a friend who would give his life for you." House squeezed her hand, "And it would make me the happiest man alive if you would you do me the great honor of becoming Mrs. Lisa Alexandria House."

"Yes!" Cuddy squealed, nearly throwing herself into House's arms, covering his face and neck with quick, playful kisses. "Yes, I will be Lisa House."

"What's going on?" Kevin poked his head in the room, "I … oh my _God_!" He cried, spotting the ring on Cuddy's finger. "You did it? Right now?"

"What's …?" Ellis poked her head in the room too, "Oh. My. God!" She was echoed by Katheryn, and to everyone's amusement, Wilson.

"What mommy?" Renee and John entered the room, Rachel's voice carrying over their heads.

"House just asked your mom to marry him," Katheryn was already reaching for her cellphone, "We need to call Brittney and Chase now."

"While they're on their honeymoon?" Ellis exchanged a glace with her friend, "Are you …?"

"If they're busy," House coughed forcibly, "then we'll leave a message."

Rolling her eyes, Katheryn dialed; everyone waiting excitedly to break the newest, most exciting news to Robert and Brittney Chase.

* * *

**AN: See...? Told you it was awesome! One or two more parts left! **

**x**


	34. Epilogue: Part II

**I now present, the final installment of Walking into Walls [Dark Road], please read and review. Thanks for sticking with this since November of 2009!**

* * *

Epilogue – Part Two

"Hey," House sat down on the bed, gazing at Cuddy, who lay under the covers, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "You okay?"

"Oh, fine," Cuddy shrugged, "You know, just a bit nervous."

"Don't worry," House crawled under the covers, kissing Cuddy's cheek, "It's going to go perfectly fine. You don't have anything to be worried about; your family's going to be there, your friends will be there, your kids will be there and I'll be there."

"You better be!" Cuddy laughed, "I'm screwed if you aren't."

"Then why are you worried?" House asked, "Everyone who's there loves you and will do anything for you."

"Well, I don't think my parents are going to be too pleased when they find out." Cuddy began, a pale pink blush visible on her cheeks.

"About what?" House looked worried, "You're happy, their grand kids are happy; shouldn't they be happy too?"

"Well, yes," Cuddy began, rather awkwardly, "About our marriage, yes."

"Then what's there to be upset about?"

"I …" Cuddy blushed, as if she were talking to a young child about a rather embarrassing topic. "I think I might be pregnant."

"What?!" House sat bolt upright, "When did you find out Lise?"

"A few days ago," Cuddy began, her blush reddening, "Why?"

"Well, in less than twenty-four hours I'm going to be your husband, I think I should know when you found out that your carrying our child." House grinned triumphantly.

"Who says it's your child?" Cuddy smirked, "For all you know, I've been cheating on you with Wilson."

"And Katheryn would kill you." House kissed her forehead, "Congratulations Lise, but why are you so worried?"

"Baby bump," Cuddy placed House's hand on her stomach, and sure enough, there was a small bump. Not very large, but noticeable enough over her light summer top.

"Who cares?" House kissed her cheek, "Your family should be happy for you, no matter what."

"I know," Cuddy smiled and snuggled into House's arms under the covers, "And I sure hope you're right."

"Me too," House tightened his grip around Cuddy's waist, one hand on her stomach. "Love you Lise, sleep tight."

"Love you too," Cuddy rested her head against House's chest, "Can you believe that tomorrow afternoon, I'm going to be Mrs. Lisa Alexandria House?"

"Nope," House kissed her lips chastely, "But I sure am glad about that."

"Me too." Cuddy admitted, already drifting to sleep in his arms, a smile on her lips.

_fin._

* * *

**AN: So, Walking into Walls is completed. Now, I'm going to move my main focus to Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop and Blue Stones. Thanks for everyone who has read/reviewed this story. **

**x**

**Katheryn Mae Wilson**


End file.
